Mistakes, Choices and Happiness
by PARN of hero
Summary: The battle in Athens is over. Gaea lost. Leo and Jason are dead. Percy can't live with the guilt and runs away into the dark sea. After years later, he returns for a wedding. Is he back for Annabeth? Will he get her back or it's too late for them? Will he be happy? It was done and we are open for business, more chapters coming up. Cover by Viria (Awesome girl)
1. We won?

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are by Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note: New Story, Wednesday's Update. Enjoy...**

**Still working on sequel of "The Beginning of the End"**

**1. We won?**

It happened in a flash. I turned around and the battle was over. We were covered of immortals' blood and monsters dust, our blood too. We won. I should have been happy but I couldn't.

I just stared the painful scene in front of me. Piper was over his dead body. She was crying out in hurtful heartbroken sobs. Jason was dead. I could see Piper whispering in his ear trying to wake him up with Charmspeak. She kissed his eyes and lips as she whispered hoping for a miracle. I wished the same too. Jason died like a hero, but he was too young, a year younger than me. He didn't deserve to die.

From behind, I could hear Hazel sobbing too. She was shaking in vain Leo's still body. Frank was trying to stop her but she was mad in despair. I couldn't make myself to move. Frank tried but Hazel was just so frantic and wild and forced her way out of his embrace. What could I say to Hazel to make her feel better? For Hazel, it was probably losing Sammy all over again. I probably would be in the same state, even worst if it was Annabeth on the floor. I couldn't even face her. I just stared at Piper and Jason. I felt my blood dripping thought my arm soaking my Roman tattoo. My wounds were superficial but they still hurt.

Then, I saw her. Annabeth was moving around the place with her sword. The battle was over but she was checking up that everything was right. She looked nervous like waiting for a final fatal attack. Annabeth expected something else would happen. I couldn't face anything else. I was just fed up with everything. I could sleep for a month.

Once everything seemed fine, Annabeth walked slowly to me. She had blood pouring from her side, but it was starting to close. The blood was already drying out. She looked tired, weak but her grey eyes saw me with happiness. She was happy of me being alive regardless of my two dead friends.

"Percy?" said Annabeth standing in front of her. I felt her hand on my cheek wiping softly my tears. I didn't even know I was crying.

"What have we done?" I whispered. I couldn't believe what happened.

"We won" said Annabeth in tears. Her eyes locked in mine. There was happiness, sadness, tiredness and pain in her eyes. I tried to understand but it was just so unbelievable. We won but at what cost.

"This shouldn't have happened. I could have saved them but…" I whispered and pulled back. I didn't want Annabeth's comforting words or touches right now in the middle of so much pain.

Annabeth moved closer to me. She tried to hug me but I didn't let her. Annabeth sighed sadly and tried to take my hand. I felt her fingers grabbing mine feeling her warmth. Annabeth was my everything. I should be happy that she is alive but I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't deserve it. Hazel's and Piper's cries didn't help either. I failed to my friends.

"I had to make a decision and I chose you" said Annabeth and leaned to kiss me. Her lips were so close but I just couldn't move to her. I walked back and I almost tripped with Frank who was still trying to separate Hazel of Leo's dead body.

Annabeth got closer to me. Her eyes were sad almost to the point of tears again. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was right, but I couldn't. Instead, I cupped her face looking at her beautiful grey eyes. She smiled hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth" I said kissing her. "I can't" Her eyes filled with new tears and I could see how heartbroken she was. She tried to be strong but I could see her trembling and almost sobbing body in misery.

Even after all we have been through, I just couldn't be around her after what happened, so I ran away. I heard Annabeth and my friends screaming my name and running behind me, but I was faster.

I ran through corridors and small narrow streets in the dark city. I thought I would get lost in dead ends, but I didn't. I could feel and smell the sea getting closer as I ran like my life depended on it. I was just hundreds of yards when something fell on me. I shook it off quickly as it fell on me and drew Riptide ready to fight.

It was Annabeth staring at me. She was panting by the run. Her side wound was bleeding again. She walked to me as she feared I would flee again.

"Percy, I love you" said Annabeth softly. She placed her hand on my cheek. I could feel her trembling and her warmth spreading over my body.

"Annabeth, how could you?" I said trying so sound casual, neither angry nor accusing.

"Percy, I had to choose. I couldn't lose you, not again, not ever" said Annabeth with her eyes on me. I saw a weak smile. She was happy of seeing me alive.

"You just lost me" I said and Annabeth started to cry, sob and shake. I just broke her heart. She looked at me with pleaded sad eyes.

"No, please, no" pleaded Annabeth.

"I just don't deserve being happy after we had done. We killed Bob, Damasen, Leo and Jason. We killed our friends" I said and Annabeth cried harder.

"Percy?" said Annabeth softly.

"Sorry" I said and I looked at her face for one last time.

Annabeth was beautiful despise the tears, dirt, blood and bruises all over her face and body. I leaned and kissed her forehead. She sniffed and tried to surround me with her arms. I wanted to hold her in my arms too, but I couldn't shake the sight of Piper crying. Her world had crumbled down because of us. Hazel didn't deserve it either.

I wanted to kiss Annabeth one more time but I ran away again. I heard Annabeth crying and screaming behind me getting farther and farther. For the first time since we knew each other, she didn't run for me. She didn't follow me.

I still don't know how I got to the sea, the dangerous Mare Nostrum. Once there, I just looked at my reflection in the sea. I was covered in dirt and blood, mine and others. I was living and breathing while two of my best friends weren't. I dived in the salt water. I should have felt better in the seawater but it wasn't the case. I felt an urgent need to put as many distance I could of everything so I swam away as fast as possible.

I couldn't come back to Annabeth, just not yet. As I swam, I remembered Leo's promise which he would never fulfill, all because of me and Annabeth. A promise I made myself years back.


	2. I Travelled to Ogygia

**Disclaimer: So really sorry, HoO are not my characters. Dam!**

**Author's Notes: I'm super excited that this story did awesome on its first day and week. **

**For story's purposes, Jason and Leo died from unknown reasons, that means I had no idea what to write. I go for the prophecy 'For storm or fire', the exact way I have no idea. We have to read the 'Blood of Olympus' to find out. One of them will die for sure, so in order to avoid conflict, I kill them both.**

**The first couple of chapters are slightly slow but don't worry. It will get better. I promise! I know you will hate Percy just a tab.**

**2. I Travelled to Ogygia**

I got here like the last time. I fought some Keto's children on the way and I was knocked out cold during my last encounter. The tide drifted me ashore. I never really expected to hit the island twice. Heroes weren't supposed to come back again, all part of Calypso's curse.

Leo had planned to fix a compass and navigate to the island in Argo II, but he wouldn't be able to do it anymore. I messed up everything.

I wondered how much time has passed. A week? A month? A year? Were my friends back in Camp? Were they happy moving on? Was Annabeth moving on, probably meeting guys in her senior year or college? Was she looking for me?

As much I wanted to return, I felt too guilty to do it.

I lay on my back on the beach for over one hour, feeling the peace of the island could bring. Calypso offered me to stay one time and I refused for Annabeth. I was here a second time. Would I leave again for Annabeth? I didn't know yet. I came for Leo. He wanted to free Calypso. I wanted to keep his promise and mine too.

The sun was getting higher and the water was getting hotter but still pleasant to stay in the beach. I could see Calypso's place not so far inside the island. I wondered where she was. She didn't go far. She was probably tending her garden making prettier like it was even possible.

I waited in the beach for over 10 more minutes before I sighed and stood up ready to walk to the home and look for her. I advanced just a couple of steps when I saw her walking on the beach. She had her hands on her mouth gasping with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. I was back.

Calypso was as prettier as I remembered her: her caramel hair and milky skin. She was wearing shorts which she never did when I was here. Maybe it was Leo's influence. She walked fast desperate to meet me, almost running.

Calypso stood in front of me. She leaned forward to touch my face with her soft hands. Her face was full of happiness and hope. She wasn't alone anymore. I came here twice breaking whatever curse that was on her.

"My hero. You returned" said Calypso.

"Hi, Calypso. It's been a while" I said and she lowered her hands to her sides. I managed to smile at her. She smiled back and I blushed. She is just really pretty.

"Yes, indeed. You are just a bit older and more handsome" said Calypso. I definitely felt hot and blushing like crazy.

"Thanks, I guess" I said nervously. Calypso looked at me and smiled again. She took my hand and kissed my palm. I didn't know what to do when she got all sweet on me.

Then, she looked at me and gasped stepping back like she remembered something really important.

"I thought you had a girlfriend and you were very happy with her. That's what Leo told me. What are you doing here? Why are you here?" said Calypso intrigued. I looked to the beach trying to find the words. There was no way back now. I sighed defeated and fearing for her reaction.

"He sent me" I said and felt sadness filling me thinking in Leo on the floor and Hazel crying over his dead body.

"Did Leo send you?" said Calypso with a wide happy smile.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Where is he? Why didn't he come by himself? Is he in a boat in the other side of the island or what?" said Calypso looking to the beach and the horizon. She probably thought that Leo would jump out to surprise her. I shook my head a couple of times.

"Sorry, but he died" I said as softly and calmly as I could. I didn't want her to upset her but it was impossible. As the words leave my mouth, her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry.

"What? How? When? Oh!" said Calypso looking around still expecting it was a joke. She looked at me swallowing the bitter words and let them sink in. She ran to her home crying.

I could have followed her but I couldn't bring myself to move. What could I say to her if I couldn't do the same for Piper and Hazel? So, I stayed on the beach watching the sea and my surroundings until the sunset.

It was already evening when she came back for me. She had changed into her old Greek clothes. She had puffy red eyes of crying for hours. Even now as heartbroken as she was, she never looked more beautiful.

Calypso sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I could smell her spicy scent like cinnamon. I realized that I missed her smell all this time.

"Tell me what happened" said Calypso as she linked her fingers with mine. I should have brushed her off but she needed comfort. She was in pain because of me.

"He died when we fought Gaea. I couldn't save him" I said and I could feel my eyes stinging with salty tears. Calypso touched my face making me look at her.

"Percy, you did what you could, right?" said Calypso. The moon was illuminating her face.

"It wasn't enough" I said sniffing. Calypso nodded and rested on my shoulder again.

"It never is. Heroes don't stay. I am not enough for them to stay for good" said Calypso weakly as her free hand made lazy circles in the sand. I placed my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Sorry. I should have come after the war. I thought you were released" I said looking to the sea.

"I know, maybe I had to stay. Maybe I had to wait for Leo. He had to be the one" said Calypso holding her tears.

"Maybe he was the one, better than the rest of us" I said and she started to cry. We stayed in the beach until my stomach growled making her giggled.

"Do you want to eat?" said Calypso wiping her tears. She turned to see me and smiled.

"Sure, I'm starving" I said and we went to her house.

Her invisible servants had the table set with plates of food. We sat and we ate without talking. Once and a while, we stared at each other and smiled politely.

"I still have it" I said as I left my fork on the plate. I was full.

"What do you have?" said Calypso thinking about the object in question.

"The moonlace you gave me. It's in my mom's apartment. It's really pretty" I said thinking in my mom. I haven't talk to her in a long time. Boy! She is going to kill me.

"Oh" said Calypso with a smile and nothing else for the rest of the evening.


	3. I Navigated the Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just a humble language teacher with inspiration.**

**Author's Note: Thank you. Happy Wednesday! Last day of classes... well, it's the senior graduation.**

**3. I Navigated the Sea**

The following days and for the rest of who knows how long, I made a raft. It wasn't as skillful as Leo but I made my best. At least, it flowed after a couple of tries. Calypso helped me making sails, clothes (I was destroying them really fast), baskets for fruit and more supplies.

Finally, we had everything ready to go. I could only hope that nothing would stand in our way of leaving the island, her home and prison. I would fight anything for sure but I didn't want to put Calypso in danger.

"I think we are ready. We should go tomorrow at dawn" I said as we were eating under a tree shadow with a blanket, even a picnic basket.

"Ok. I'm scared" said Calypso as she left her sandwich on the side.

"I know" I said. We had talked about it. She was afraid of leaving. The mortal world has greatly changed in the last centuries. It definitely wasn't what she knew before.

"I don't think I can live with mortals" said Calypso.

"Maybe you could live in Camp while you adapt. I don't think Chiron would mind" I said with a weak smile. She smiled too.

"I really hope the same. It sounds easier to be surrounded of heroes in training" said Calypso.

"So tomorrow?" I said hopeful. She nodded.

"Are you going back to Annabeth?" said Calypso. We had talked about the subject quite some time. She knows everything. It's nice to have her as a friend.

"I still don't know. I just can't forget what happened. I don't think she will forgive me either. I have been away for some time now" I said shrugging.

"She will" said Calypso.

"I really hope so" I said.

The next day, we were in the beach at dawn. Calypso was wearing jeans and bottom down long sleeves navy blue shirt. She looked nautical.

"Are you ready to go?" I said as I helped her to get in the raft.

"Are you sure we can make it?" said Calypso looking at the sea.

"We have to try at least" I said shrugging. Calypso looked at me and moved her hands nervously.

"Thank you for everything, but…" she said.

"I know. I wished he was here too instead of me, don't worry" I said interrupting her. She nodded.

"Thank you" said Calypso and I used my powers to move faster and far of the island.

We traveled to the sea leaving this enchanted island. I was expecting to fight my way out with Calypso, but nothing. The sea was calm and the day sunny and pretty. It was a good day to sail.

Calypso was really happy and relieved as we couldn't see the island anymore. She was out. I looked at her. She was content and that made me happy. At least, I kept one promise.

Then we encountered with Hephaestus navigating in a similar raft. He looked anguished and lost in the sea. We waved and yelled at him but he didn't notice us. Was he looking for Ogygia? Maybe he was also trying to release Calypso to fulfill Leo's promise just like me. Suddenly, his raft turned and he smiled at us as he waved at us, and then he disappeared.

"I think he was happy I'm out. I think he blessed our way to Camp" said Calypso as she saw the empty space where Hephaestus was just two seconds ago.

"Let's hope so" I said with a smile.

For days or weeks, we traveled until we got to Long Island Sound. We found no problem besides some sea creatures. Maybe Hephaestus really blessed our way. Camp looked just I remembered. I could see the faint spots of the cabins far inside mainland. I was in my home.

"We are as close as possible to Camp. I…" I said as I stopped the raft.

"Are you coming with me?" said Calypso and took my hand. She caressed my knuckles. I wanted to nod but I shook my head.

"I can't" I said looking to the sea behind us. I couldn't face them yet.

"I see" said Calypso and kissed my cheek. From my back pocket I took out a letter I wrote. I placed it in Calypso hands'

"Give this to Chiron. He will help you" I said.

"Of course" said Calypso.

"I will help you to get to the shore. Take care" I said and I kissed her cheek.

"You too" said Calypso. I nodded to her and jumped to the sea.

I used my powers and moved the raft faster to the shore. I saw her stepping down and campers surrounded her with confused looks. I could see Annabeth between them and she was looking at the sea looking for me. She was so close, but I couldn't stay.

I swam to Poseidon's palace. I found it easily as I came once before. I found my dad with Amphitrite in their courtyard. My dad was surprised to see and Amphitrite wasn't exactly beaming of happiness.

"What brings you here?" snarled Amphitrite.

"Take it easy, sweetheart" said Poseidon looking at my stepmom. She looked at me ready to kill but she relaxed as soon as my dad took her hand. She looked at him and smiled. They kind of make a cute couple.

"Of course, my lord" said Amphitrite.

"Hello, son. What brings you here? I haven't heard of you in months. Your mother is sick of worry, so was I" said my dad. I looked at him. He really looked worried.

"I know… I just… I was hoping to crash here for some time" I said looking at the ground.

"I don't know" said my dad holding Amphitrite's hand.

"My lord, maybe he should stay" said Amphitrite.

"Really?" dad and I said confused. We both weren't expecting that.

"I think he needs some time away to think, right?" said Amphitrite nodding at me. I nodded back.

"Something like that" I said scratching my head. I was a little embarrassed of the silly request. I was a hero. I should be a lot of things: impulsive, brave, etc.

"We own him our gratitude. He saved the Olympus twice" said Amphitrite.

"You are right, sweetheart" said my dad. I almost giggled. Sweetheart?

"Son, you can stay as long as you need" said my dad and made a signal to two merpeople to get closer to us.

"Thanks" I said.

"Please, escort him to his chamber" said my dad to the merpeople.

"I have a chamber?" I said.

"All my demigod kids have one" said my dad like it was nothing out of ordinary.

"It's generic. Don't keep you hopes high. It's been ages since the last demigod came to spend some 'time' here" said Amphitrite with a snug smile on her face. I wasn't trying to figure out her hidden reasons. She wasn't cool with any of my dad's other kids, as far as I knew.

"Ages?" I asked to my dad.

"Like 300 years" said my dad.

"Wow, thank you" I said and waved them goodbye. I followed the merpeople to a small room just like mine in New York with several forgotten things of my previous brothers and sisters: swords, clothes, books (yes, books!) and some other random things.


	4. I Decided to Return

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not mine.**

**Author's Note: This is not my particularly favorite chapter. I wrote and I wanted to strangle Percy.**

**4. I Decided to Return**

I have been in the undersea for a couple of months. I trained with Triton who wasn't that bad once you knew him. Amphitrite and I were pleasant and polite at each other. She wasn't that bad either. She taught me a thing or two with the sword. You wouldn't believe how really amazing and skillful fighter she is.

Living here was nice. Quests were different and I helped dad when I could. I hoped to visit the Camp Fish-Blood one day.

I was reading in my room one my siblings' books when I heard a knocking in my door. Before I could answer, my dad peeked his head behind the door. He was smiling.

"Son?" questioned my dad as he entered the room. I waved at him and sat on my bed.

"Hi, dad" I said.

"Can we talk?" said my dad. He looked like he wanted to ask to sit down but he didn't know how.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing but time" I said and patted the bed in the spot next to me. My dad nodded and sat.

"I think you made a mistake" said my dad immediately. A thousand of things went through my head. What did I do wrong?

"What?" I said once I found no answer.

"You left the girl who did everything for you" said my dad and I gasped nodding at him.

I tried to defend my actions with a thousand of good arguments but the true was I couldn't forgive myself and Annabeth for one single fact.

"My friends are dead" I said. It was the whole truth.

"She made a choice to save you and the Olympus. I am grateful to her forever" said my dad and he patted my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

"Although she is Athena's daughter?" I said trying to understand.

"I like her because of you, not her parentage" said my dad and I nodded. Then I looked to the ground. I felt like crying. I couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness and self-loathing.

"I could have saved them. If I tried harder…" I said sadly.

"You know it's a lie. There was no other way. Annabeth knew it, and you too deep inside" said my dad and I looked at him.

"No, I should have done my best to save them. I should have died instead of them" I said and I felt that the tears were going to appear at any second.

"You don't mean it" said my dad and pulled me closer to him. His arm surrounded me by the shoulder. This was the most close I have ever been to my dad.

"I do" I said honestly.

"If it was your choice, what would you have done?" said my dad

"I don't know. Save them all?" I said looking down. I have been thinking everyday what could I have done to save them. My dad shook his head.

"It would have been easier if you had that choice. Between Annabeth or your friends? Who would have saved?" said my dad and I knew where he was going. I knew myself.

"Annabeth" I said.

"And you are punishing her" said my dad making nod me at him. I was an idiot. It was the truth. Annabeth did exactly what I would have done and I can't forgive her or myself for letting her choose.

"But…" I said trying to explain myself but my dad stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, he gave me a sad little smile.

"She will forgive you… Stay as long as you need to get your ideas straight. I love you, son" said my dad and left.

The longer I stayed, the less I could make myself to leave. I was too ashamed of leaving now. I left my friends and Annabeth when they needed me because I couldn't accept the fact that Leo and Jason died as heroes saving us all.

Now, I was almost 24 years old. Almost 6 years had passed since Greece and I couldn't find myself to move on. I was stuck doing my dad's missions with Triton or other merheroes.

Friends sent me Iris Messages but I never answered them. I made a deal with Iris and Fleecy to only pass through life or death messages, so nothing for years now.

One day of July, I was swimming to the dining room when an IM reached me. I was startled as the image got cleared. Troubles after all this peace? It was Hazel who looked just beautiful. She waved at me with the biggest smile.

"Finally, I've trying to get to you for months. I had to bride Fleecy to make this possible" said Hazel.

"What's wrong? An attack? Is everybody Ok? Is Annabeth?" I said concerned at the edge of panic. She shook her head and flashed her large diamond ring in her finger. Hazel's smile was so wide and it looked it hurt in a good way.

"Please, come to my wedding" said Hazel. She was getting married. I smiled to her. I was happy for her. She deserved it after her last life.

"I don't know, Hazel" I said looking to the ground. I wasn't ready to leave here, right?

"Frank wants you there as his best man" said Hazel. Their best man, really? I was honored, but…

"I…" I said

"Please? For old times' sake" said Hazel with her hands in prayer. "Percy, it's time" She looked at me and I just couldn't find an excuse. Maybe this was what I needed to move forward so I nodded.

"Ok" I said shrugging. I was finally getting back.

"I will send you the invitation with Mercury ASAP. See you then" said Hazel blowing me kisses. She was excited and I was happy for her.

"Is she coming?" I said thinking of seeing Annabeth again. I wasn't scared yet.

"Of course, she is. She is my maid of honor" said Hazel and waved me goodbye.

I sighed as I realized I was leaving the underwater palace to the surface after years. I thought I was ready. I walked around the palace looking for my dad. After looking in the kitchen, the throne room, armory, etc, I found him in the garden watching to the hippocampi grazing.

"Dad, do you have a moment?" I said waiving at him.

"For you, always. What's the matter?" said my dad with a smile.

"I am leaving" I said. My dad stared at me for a second and then he sighed so relieved.

"Finally. I was beginning to think that you would stay forever. You don't belong here, son" said my dad patting my back. He was in good spirits.

"Thanks" I said confused.

"I loved having you here. I finally got to know my son, but your life is with your friends and your mom above the surface" said my dad and I nodded. He was right about that.

"I know. Thank you for having me" I said.

"Come anytime you want… just don't stay too long next time" said my dad making a face that only meant that he was thinking in Amphitrite and the idea of me coming back to stay. She wouldn't be happy at all.

"Sure" I said and went to my room to gather my things.

Before sunrise, I said goodbye to everybody and took a hippocampi to get back to the surface.


	5. I Wore a Tuxedo at the Wedding

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine, also the rest of the Amazing 7.**

**Author's Note: If you are wondering, why did Percy stayed away 6 years. I wonder the same... kidding, it's just for the plot, enough time for Hazel to get married, but not too much... More time, I would drag Percy back myself.**

**To make this story go faster, Friday's update too.**

**5. I Wore a Tuxedo at the Wedding**

I received the wedding invitation as soon as I hit the California shore. The wedding was going to take place in the wine country, Napa Valley. My dad gave me some mortal money to rent a tuxedo and everything I might need. I definitely needed to buy some things like deodorant, toothbrush and socks, definitely socks and shoes.

I rented a car and travelled to the small hotel were the wedding would take place. I got lost obviously but a cute 18 years old girl named Allison, legacy of Mercury, helped me. I found her hitchhiking and we went together to the wedding. She was in Hazel's cohort when Hazel was centurion a couple of years back. I didn't know Hazel was a centurion. During our trip, I wondered how many things I didn't know about my friends.

Without notice we were in the hotel with a perfect lovely view of the grapes' fields and the tents ready for the wedding and the reception. I never thought of getting married in a place like this, but after seeing all it just made sense. I felt like in Italy. It was beautiful.

We got there with barely time to spend. Allison ran away of me as soon as she saw some friends leaving alone and clueless. I changed in the car and I wasted time looking for my friends. I was lost in the crown when I found some Romans who recognized me. I greeted them though I barely remembered any of them. Then I found Dakota who took me to Hazel's room. She was supposed to be ready just waiting for the time to start the ceremony.

I knocked her door lightly and entered. She was staring at herself in the long mirror. She looked breathtaking. She wasn't the shy sweet girl I met years back. Hazel was a beautiful breathtaking woman in love. She saw my reflection in the mirror and turned excited.

"Oh Gods! You made it" said Hazel flying to my arms. We hugged and I spun her lightly.

"You know I wouldn't miss it" I said as I put her down. She kissed my cheek.

"Frank was already looking for a backup best man if you didn't show up in the next 10 minutes" said Hazel loudly and suddenly the door opened revealing Frank in his tuxedo.

"You are here" said Frank hugging me. The bear hug deprived me of air for a couple of seconds.

"Frank. Congratulations!" I said as I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, man, but I am not married yet" said Frank. For a second, nobody talked making me nervous and anxious. I didn't want them to make questions about my whereabouts.

"Ready? You aren't getting cold feet, right?" I said with a big grin.

"I have never been surer of something in my life" said Frank and Hazel walked to him taking his hand.

"Hazel, you are a lucky girl" I said.

"I'm the lucky one" said Frank and they kissed briefly and sweetly making me felt jealous. They were really happy together.

"Hey, Percy…" said Frank but suddenly the door opened.

Annabeth walked in confused and surprised of seeing me. She gasped maybe too loudly.

"Percy" said Annabeth trying to touch me like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi" I said waving at her. I took a step back. I didn't know what would happen if she touched me. She looked my action with sadness and nodded nervously.

"It's been a while" said Annabeth.

"I guess" I said and there was silence, REALLY awkward silence.

"How are..? Sorry!" we said at the same time.

The door opened again. This time was Piper wearing a similar dress like Annabeth's: deep purple halter dress, really sexy if you asked me on both of them.

"Come on. It's time… Percy" said Piper and gasped in surprise loudly.

"Hi, Piper" I said. Piper smiled as she was calming down.

"Thank the Gods that you are here. Annabeth, you and Percy are walking down together, ok? After all, you are the best man and the maid of honor" said Piper really excited.

"Sure, Piper. Don't worry, what about you?" said Annabeth looking at Piper.

"Jake can walk with me, is that ok?" said Piper shrugging. Annabeth nodded.

"Sure. I will go and tell him. Excuse me" said Annabeth and walked out of the door. For a moment nobody talked again. Everybody expected a big reunion between Annabeth and I, myself included, but it didn't happened. I was feeling disappointed of myself.

"Come on and hug me, Jackson" said Piper opening her arms. I walked to her and hugged her hard spinning her in the air. She giggled making me smile.

"Damn right, McLean" I said in the spins.

Once I put her down, I stared at her and I said "I missed you"

"Me too" said Piper. She looked happy. I guessed she moved on or maybe she was just happy for our friends.

"It's time" said Annabeth loudly knocking at the door. She didn't open it.

"Let's go" I said and we left the room.

We walked to outside the hotel where there was a big arc of flowers in every possible color. The priest was already there. A lot of people was there sitting and chatting in chairs. There was a group of musicians behind us waiting for the signal to start. I was nervous and it wasn't even my wedding.

Frank walked alone to the altar. I stood there nervously expecting to someone to tell me what to do now. Annabeth touched my shoulder making me turn. She was radiant with a bouquet of light yellow and orange flowers in her hand. I probably blushed like tomato because she blushed too.

"Annabeth…" I tried to talk. I wanted to hug her, explained myself and asked for forgiveness.

"Percy, let's just play nice. This day is about Frank and Hazel. Whatever you want to say can wait, right?" said Annabeth slightly nervously. She sounded like she had rehearsed that speech a couple of times. I nodded. She was right. It wasn't the right moment, minutes before the ceremony.

"Can I say you look gorgeous?" I said and she nodded blushing.

"You too. Let me fix you tie. It's a little crocked" said Annabeth as she gave me her flowers. I stared at her. She hasn't changed a bit. She looked as breathtaking as I remembered her just more mature. Annabeth still have the same concentration look when she was doing something important.

For a second, I felt like time hasn't passed, that we were still a couple of teenagers together and in love. I felt hope. I enjoyed being closer to her once again. Then I realized how much I had missed her these years, how such a fool I had been.

Before I could say something, Annabeth was done and she met my eyes and looked to Piper. I turned my eyes to see Piper holding the arm of a really good-looking guy: blond hair, blue eyes, fit and dashing smile. I wondered who he was. I didn't remember seeing him before. I was about to ask about the guy with Piper when the music started and Annabeth pulled me to walk the aisle.

During the ceremony, I looked at her trying to catch her attention but her eyes were locked in the happy couple. It happened in a blur and before I noticed we were walking down the aisle and heading to the party.


	6. Let's Celebrate

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is obviously NOT MINE.**

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the second day of update. I am still polishing details in the final chapters. 1660+ views is not a shabby number. Happy Wednesday!**

**On the sour note, I'm blue because I am reading the 10th book of the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice and once done, I have to wait to October for the next one. Thank Gods, I didn't start it 7 years ago when I bought it. That would be awful. And. The worst PART, I will have to read another saga which is linked... very long one.. so I can understand some things, noooooo**

**6. Let's Celebrate**

The reception was in the hotel's patio and the sun was already setting. The whole thing looked just dam amazing. It seemed romantic almost magical with the fading sunlight on the vined.

The photographer took thousands of photos to everybody on the wedding party. I tried to smile but I just wanted to get closer to Annabeth and talk. However, I couldn't do it even we posed together for a couple of pictures.

Once the pictures were done, I tried to get to her but she was gone before I could say a word. I looked for her for a couple of minutes until I saw her in the other side of the party talking and laughing in a table. As I walked to her, she stood up ready to go to the next table. For a moment, I thought she was avoiding me, but then she saw me and I waved at her. She waved back walking to me meeting me halfway. She was holding a glass of champagne which she sipped slowly.

"Percy, hi. It's really great that you came. Hazel and Frank wouldn't be happier" said Annabeth trying to sound casual and distant.

"It's good to make someone happy" I said and smiled. Annabeth lost her smile and looked away.

"Percy…" said Annabeth gravely and she yelped as the guy who was with Piper hugged her from behind.

"There you are" said the man.

"Jake" said Annabeth leaning and kissing his cheek. She was smiling. The man pulled away from her and gave me his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jake Matthews, nice to meet you" said Jake shaking my hand.

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you too" I said trying to figure out who he was. Maybe he was from Camp Jupiter, a friend of Hazel and Frank.

"Wow, so you are the famous Percy. I have heard a lot about you. Frank, Hazel and Piper shared great stories about you. Well, Annabeth too" said Jake with a smile. He seemed to be nice.

"That's… nice" I said looking at Annabeth. I smiled at the idea that she talked about me but she just rolled her eyes half-amused.

"Good that you made it to the wedding. Hazel had been so worry that you wouldn't come… That's reminds me. Hazel sent me to get you" said Jake and Annabeth turned to see him with stormy eyes.

"Did she?" said Annabeth raising an eyebrow. Jake shrugged.

"Yes, it almost time for the dinner and she wants to change already into the other dress. Do you have your speech ready?" said Jake and Annabeth nodded.

"Of course, I do. See you around, Percy" said Annabeth and left us alone. Jake and I stared at each other awkwardly for two seconds.

"I hope to see you more, well, now that you are back. Piper says you are terrific at basketball. We should play sometime" said Jake shaking my hand again.

"Sure, man" I said and he waved me goodbye.

I probably stood alone for a minute when I heard Piper's voice on my ear.

"Little jealous?" said Piper as I turned to see her. She was smiling with her glass on her hand. She looked a little tipsy.

"Of course not" I said hotly.

"You can't fool me, you know" said Piper and touched her nose "My mom's instincts" She could probably smell my lies a mile away.

"Who is he?" I said.

"Who? Jake? Didn't Annabeth tell you? Jake is her boyfriend for the last 4 years. He is planning on proposing really soon. I helped him to pick up the ring last month" said Piper smuggling.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said a little upset as I felt her words register in my brain. Annabeth has a boyfriend and possible getting married soon.

"Because you are back. You should make things right with Annabeth" said Piper with an honest smile. She wanted me to be happy.

"Making things right… That was saving Jason and Leo and I failed to them" I said looking away where Hazel and Frank were slow-dancing. Piper stared at me losing her smile. She sighed before talking.

"Percy. I know how you feel. I feel the same. I wake up every morning thinking if I had done this or that, maybe this would be my wedding... Percy, you didn't kill them" said Piper and reached for my hand holding it.

"I didn't save them either" I said looking at our hands.

"I know" said Piper so sad that it looked she was going to cry.

"Sorry. I should keep my mouth shut" I said and she nodded.

"Don't worry. I've been feeling sad and happy all day. I helped Hazel with her dress and I couldn't help thinking that I wanted to be her: the perfect wedding with the perfect husband, maybe a perfect happy life with Jason" said Piper softly. I nodded and kissed Piper's forehead. It hugged her for a couple of minutes until she calmed herself. She didn't want to cry and she didn't.

"I'm sorry… Where is Nico? I haven't seen him. I thought he would be the best man" I said once she was better.

"Ah, I forgot you didn't know" said Piper looking down.

"What happened?" I said.

"He was poisoned and stabbed in his sleep" said Piper. I swallowed a scream. I couldn't believe it. Nico was dead in such a treacherous way. He didn't deserve that.

"Who did it?" I said barely containing my anger.

"Octavian. Just when we returned from Greece" said Piper and took my shoulders trying to calm me down. The glasses in the tables around me shook slightly.

"That bastard! I will kill him" I said angrily and lowly. I looked around trying to see him in the crowd.

"Don't bother. Hazel got to him first. I still have nightmares thinking about it" said Piper and I met her eyes.

"What do you mean? What Hazel did?" I said.

"Believe me. You don't want to know" said Piper somberly and we both turned to see the happy couple in the dance floor.

"The sweet Hazel?" I said barely believing it. She wasn't capable.

"She is a daughter of Pluto and Nico was her brother, her most important person after Frank" said Piper and it hit me. Hazel was capable and more for Nico.

"Wow" I said in awe.

"Indeed. Let's dance" said Piper and dragged me to the dance floor.

I danced with Piper just one song because it was time for dinner. I sat in the main table with Piper and Annabeth by my sides. Annabeth was deep in conversation with Jake. They giggled and whispered at each other. I felt nothing but jealously watching them. We were like than before.

"Now, listen. It's time for the toast" said Piper loudly using her Charmspeak making everybody turned to us at the table. Annabeth stood up with her glass on her hand and a smile on her face.

"I want to propose a toast for the happy couple. Most of us know they had endured endless quests and trials over their relationship and lives. They are the living proof of love transcends time and distance. I can only hope to have the half of happiness you two have and I will immensely happy. For the happy couple! Hazel and Frank" said Annabeth and raised her glass.

"For Hazel and Frank" said the audience raising their glasses too. Annabeth sat down and Jake kissed her cheek. I stood up too. I had to. I was the best man after all.

"I want to propose a toast too… Hello, for those who don't know me, I'm Percy, the best man… I met Hazel and Frank years back… I want to say that I am jealous of you two. You have stayed together after all odds..." I said and looked at Annabeth. I really wanted to say that they are together when I wasn't with Annabeth, but I couldn't. I sighed. "I am really happy for you two and I wouldn't mine a kid named after me" I winked and people laughed.

"We will see" said Frank raising his glass. Hazel leaned and kissed his cheek.

The party lasted for four more hours where people talked, drank and danced. Everybody seemed happy. I danced with Hazel a couple of songs, with Piper too. I tried to ask Annabeth to dance but she didn't stay away of Jake or was the other way around.

As the party was ending and the guests were leaving, I finally got a moment alone with Annabeth. I found her leaning in a pillar with her eyes closed. She looked tired since as she had her shoes in her hand and it was pretty late.

"Can we talk, please?" I whispered in her ear. She was startled and yelped for a moment before meeting my eyes.

"I don't know" said Annabeth softly and I leaned beside her by the pillar. I was so close and I felt the air filling with electricity. She grabbed my tuxedo jacket pulling me closer. We stared at each other. I could easily kiss her like there was no tomorrow. I really wanted to do it.

"Annie. There you are" said Jake loudly making Annabeth pulled away in a heartbeat.

"Hi" said Annabeth waving at Jake. He kissed sloppily as he looked tipsy. Annabeth threw him a scolding look.

"Annie?" I said confused and amused at her. She looked at me with scolding eyes.

"Shut up" said Annabeth annoyed.

"Ready to go?" said Jake as he took her hand, ,making me of course jealous.

"Yes. Will you stay in the west coast or back to New York?" said Annabeth to me. She looked like she wanted to talk to me but she couldn't because of Jake.

"I don't know yet… Maybe I will go to see my mom" I said and she waved me goodbye.

"Ok, see you" said Annabeth and they left me holding hands. As they walked away, I saw them giggling and kissing as I was alone, only with my jealous thoughts.

**EXTRA NOTE: If you are asking, I picture Jake just like ever gorgeous Canadian eye-candy Ryan Gosling.**


	7. I Finally Saw Sally Jackson-Blofis

**Disclaimer: Percabeth and other characters are not mine. I have only one original character so far which is Jake who in my mind is Ryan Gosling. Oh Baby!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and I love your reviews. Please more! Have a really handsome Friday full of gorgeous guys! 2,100+ views. Really great.**

**7. I Finally Saw Sally Jackson-Blofis**

In the morning, I travelled again. I wanted to stay and spent time with my friends, but I had to see my mom. It was long overdue. Besides, I really didn't want to spent time with my friends if it meant seeing Annabeth with Jake. I still couldn't believe she has a boyfriend.

The trip to the East Coast was terribly filled with monsters. Being the son of Poseidon attracts the wrong crowd. I could take an airplane if I wanted an early death. I thought of calling Blackjack but I needed to talk it slow and enjoy the ride as people say. I needed to think what was going to say to my mom.

My mom's building was just like I left it. I buzzed her from downstairs and I got no answer. I was about to buzz again but the door opened and I saw her. She had more grey hairs but she was the same. The ever amazing Sally Jackson-Blofis was in front of me. She stared at me with shock.

"Hi, mom" I said nervously barely waving my hand. My mom narrowed her eyes at me really upset. She placed her hands on her sides ready to yell at me but she sighed loudly containing her anger.

"7 years, Perseus Jackson" said my mom barely raising her voice.

"Sorry?" I said meekly.

"Sorry doesn't cover all. If it wasn't for your father telling me where you were, I would have gone crazy and sick of worry" said my mom crossing her arms.

"Dad?" I said

"Yes, he contacted me in the moment you got to him… one year disappeared… Annabeth and I… we thought…" said my mom looking away thinking her words and holding her tears. I hugged her and she broke down in tears. I hugged her tightly. I really had missed her these years.

"Sorry?" I whispered in her hair and I felt my eyes crying too.

We stayed in the doorway for minutes just holding each other and crying. Eventually, she pulled away and wiped her tears. She smiled at me and took my hand pulling me inside the building.

"Whatever, come in. Paul would love to see you. You are staying with us" said my mom and we went up to my old apartment.

I entered to the place. It was definitely different. The wall color was different. There were other details also like curtains, new furniture and even new frames hanging on the walls. It really looked pretty. By the window, Calypso's moonlace had grown like crazy all around the window frame.

"I like what you did to the place" I said looking around.

"Thank you" said my mom moving around the apartment.

I walked to the photos on the wall and I saw some of me with Annabeth and my friends at Camp years back. I took a particular one in my hands. There was Annabeth, Jake, Paul and my mom at Annabeth's College Graduation. She studied here in NYU. Jake had his arm over Annabeth's waist and kissing her cheek. She looked happy smiling to the camera. I felt nothing but jealously. That could be me. That could be our graduation. I was just an idiot for leaving so long.

My mom stood next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. We were both staring at the picture in my hands.

"I went to the wedding" I said.

"I know. I'm glad you did. It was time… Annabeth showed me the pictures as soon as the next day. You looked so handsome. Annabeth was gorgeous. The happy couple was just radiant… I hope to be at your wedding one day" said my mom. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Annabeth must have send tons of pictures.

"Thanks, mom" I said politely.

"I guess you met Jake" said my mom and I placed the picture again on the wall.

"Yes" I said softly. My mom faced me and smiled.

"He is nice young man. Annabeth seems to be very happy with him" said my mom.

"Seems?" I said holding to any hope left.

"He is not you, Percy…" said my mom and sighed probably holding her words and thoughts.

"Mom" I said expecting her to tell me more.

"What are you going to do now that you are finally back?" said my mom obviously changing the topic. I shrugged. I haven't really thought about it.

"I don't know… maybe I will go to Camp for a couple of days" I said.

"Sure, say hi to Calypso for me" said my mom. I looked at her surprised.

"How..?" I said.

"Annabeth. She calls me every week. She is a better daughter than my own son" said my mom with a smile giggling softly. I felt nothing but embarrassment.

"Sorry, mom" I said.

"Don't worry. I get it. The longer you stayed the harder to get back, right?" said my mom full of wisdom.

"Yes" I said. My mom really knew me better.

"It's good you took Calypso out of her island. She must have felt very lonely over the centuries" said my mom.

"She was a little" I said.

"Well, you are back and that's all that matters" said my mom "Hungry?"

"You know me" I said and my stomach growled at cue.

"I bet you are" said my mom and we walked to the kitchen. I helped her making lunch.

As I was chopping tomatoes, I asked about Paul. He was working in the summer school and wouldn't be here in a couple of hours.

Once lunch was ready, we sat to eat. I felt nothing but happiness to be with my mom once again.

"Are going to go to college?" said my mom as she was cutting her meat.

"I don't know. I have to finish high school first. I don't know yet. I missed a lot of things these years" I said and sighed thinking about studying again.

"Don't worry. Paul can help you to study" said my mom squeezing my hand.

"I guess. Where is Annabeth living now? San Francisco?" I said changing the topic. I didn't want to think in school right now. My mom didn't talk right away making me preoccupied.

"Actually, a couple of blocks from here…" said my mom carefully.

"With Jake?" I said.

"Sorry, son" said my mom and felt her squeezing harder my hand.

"I figured that up. Are they serious?" I said.

"I think so" said my mom looking sad for me.

"I see" I said and didn't talk for the rest of the meal.

One hour later, Paul got back and we talked about little things like high school, my adventures under the sea, jobs and other things. Before bed, mom and I cleaned my old room since I was now staying with them.


	8. I Visited Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: All characters are by the ever amazing awesome and dashing Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for everything. I really appreciate how this story is doing.**

**8. I Visited Camp Half-Blood**

I stayed with my mom two days before coming to camp. This place hasn't changed in the slightest. Peleus was still guarding Thalia's tree, but he was just bigger and meaner than ever before. I wouldn't dare to cross in it way. Cabins were full of noise and young demigods that I didn't know. Most of my friends and acquaintances were not longer campers.

As I walked, some kids waved at me with smiles, some talked in hushed tones and other just stared at me in awe. I saw Chiron standing and talking to a blond girl with grey eyes, probably 13 years old. The girl was probably Annabeth's younger sibling.

As I approached to them, the girl said something and left Chiron alone to meet me. She smiled as she passed by my side.

"Hi" I said and shook hands with Chiron.

"Hello, my boy. It's been ages" said Chiron with a pleasant smile.

"It feels like" I said and looked around Camp. It felt so familiar, yet so strange.

"Calypso said you would come one day when you were ready. She has a lot of fate in you" said Chiron.

"I see, and where is she?" I said.

"Teaching history by the lake" said Chiron and we turned our heads to the lake. I could see Calypso under a tree shadow with a bunch of campers sitting around her. They looked at her with admiration.

"I see, well, she has an advantage in the topic" I said nodding. "I will go to say hi to her… Rachel?"

"She is in the Hamptons this month preparing for an art exhibition. It's supposed to be her break as you youngsters say. Rachel only comes when she is needed. So she hasn't come for a while" said Chiron. I nodded and waved him goodbye.

In no hurry, I walked to the lake gazing at Calypso teaching. She looked at ease, then I saw Calypso's lesson finishing as the campers run in different directions. Some jumped to the lake to swim. Calypso saw me walking to her. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and denim shorts just like a regular camper with her tied in a messy ponytail. She was as beautiful as always but she looked slightly older. Maybe she was aging or it was just my imagination.

"Ahoy!" I yelled as I got closer. She smiled warmly and I took her in my arms. Calypso kissed my cheek as she placed her hands on my chest.

"Silly you. What's up? I've missed you" said Calypso and I put her down.

"Me too. So, you are a teacher now" I said.

"I had to do something. Kids are great here. I'm happy" said Calypso.

"I'm happy for you" I said.

We walked around camp without a real directions just talking about her life here and my life in my dad's palace, nothing really deep. She enjoyed me telling her my quests with merheroes and Triton.

We probably talked for about one hour when she asked "How was the wedding?"

I looked at her confused and surprised "How did you know?" I asked.

"It was the event of the season. Besides Piper wouldn't shut up about it from the flowers to the rings. She told me everything… I made the dress, you know?" said Calypso.

"I didn't know that, well it was gorgeous dress. You outdid yourself. Why didn't you go?" I said. She looked away and sighed sadly almost heartbroken.

"I am not ready to go to the mortal world. I will one day. I know" said Calypso hugging herself with hope. She was somehow still trapped in the island.

"I know you will" I said.

"Grover wants to take in a scouting mission next week, but I am not sure" said Calypso sadly.

"I am here now. I can take you to the movies. It's closer and less dangerous… baby steps" I said making her smile.

"I have heard of them, maybe" said Calypso.

"Not too far, just a couple of miles. Come on" I said pulling her hand. Calypso hesitated for a second looking at me nervously but she nodded insecurely.

"Ok, but if I want to come back, we will, no questions asked, ok?" said Calypso.

We walked beyond the Camp borders. Calypso breathed anxiously almost to the point of a panic attack once we got to the road. I talked to her softly reassuring her while I had my arm around her shoulders. She tried to smile and calmed herself but she clung to my clothes as we walked back to the modern civilization.

Once Calypso realized that she wasn't going to be blasted to pieces for being here, she relaxed but she still didn't let go of my clothes which were very wrinkled by now.

We took a taxi to the nearest movie theater just a couple of miles of Camp. She was mesmerized by the lights of passing cars and streets. She asked me about everything. I wished Annabeth was here with me since she was definitely better to explain things. That thought made me sighed sadly. I missed Annabeth, my best friend.

Once we made it to the movies, she couldn't decide with movie to see. Since it was her first, we watched the new Pixar movie. I got her the biggest bucket of popcorns and she smiled at the sight of people around us, just plain mortals. She was happy. She was finally out of the island and free. We watched the movie and she had a great time. She laughed hard and cried in some scenes.

After the movie, we returned at Camp. Calypso and I sat outside my cabin just to talk. I missed our talks under the moonlight in Ogygia.

"So, Annabeth?" said Calypso. I looked at her trying to appear like I didn't care.

"What about her? She is not my girlfriend anymore. It's not my business anymore" I said sounding detached but I think I just sounded sad.

"You know I don't believe it one single bit… you should have seen her when she saw me getting to the beach that day I came here. Annabeth almost fainted. She knew I was here because of you... For a long time, she was mess but she was so happy to know you were alive" said Calypso.

"Really?" I said.

"Annabeth made me tell her all about you... also us. She was in bad shape after you left. It took her sometime to get back on her feet" said Calypso.

"I hurt her, but she is happy now" I said with a faint even fake smile. I should be happy that she is happy, but I couldn't.

"She is still a little hurt. She still can't forgive some things. You two should clear everything out, so you can both move on if you really want to" said Calypso. I nodded. She was right. Annabeth and I had to talk about what happened in Greece and after.

"What do you think about Jake?" I said slightly changing the conversation.

"He is really cool. I like him a lot but…" said Calypso.

"But what?" I said.

"I think he is the second best in her heart" said Calypso and smiled hopefully to me. She was encouraged me.

"So, do you think there is hope for us?" I said matching her smile.

"You will have to find out yourself. I'm here for you, you know. Bye" said Calypso and kissed me goodbye on the cheek.

I decided to stay a couple of days enjoying Camp and helping campers in their training. I felt useful doing something for the little ones. It gave me hope that things would be better with time. I thought of Annabeth everyday just like every day since I left her that day in Greece.


	9. I Needed to See Annabeth

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: I like a lot of things and how this story is doing is one of them. 3,200+ views. Hurray!**

**9. I Needed to See Annabeth**

Once I was back at home, I decided to take some days to get my things straight. I started to study to get my high school diploma. Paul helped me with English and Literature after school. If I wanted to make something of myself, I needed at least not be a high school dropped out.

I asked my mom not to tell Annabeth I was back in town. My mom told her that I was at Camp helping Chiron and Calypso.

The day of Annabeth's birthday, I had to see her. I bought her a thick architectural handbook to surprise her, but the surprise was on me when I was going out.

"Annabeth is not in town. Jake took her to a surprise romantic getaway weekend. They won't be back until Monday" said my mom and I returned to my room with the gift at hand. I was depressed for the rest of the day. In the end, I sent the gift by mail.

It took me one month of really hard studying but I finally got my high school diploma after a really excruciating test, the worst thing ever, 5 hours sitting down with a pencil and an eraser. That was definitely the most terrifying quest I have ever done.

It was already one week before my birthday. I was almost 24. I knew my mom was planning a big cheesy celebration. She already called Frank and Hazel who were back of their honeymoon and they were coming. Piper was living in SoHo and definitely coming too. Calypso would do her best to come. Grover would try to bring her to the city.

It was Saturday afternoon when I felt it was time to talk to Annabeth. I walked to Annabeth's house after asking my mom for her address. She lived definitely just a couple of blocks from my house. I waited for her outside her building. I knew that she would get home soon.

So I was waiting and leaning to the wall when she turned around the corner. She was carrying a grocery bag and then she saw me. Annabeth was really surprised.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" said Annabeth walking to her. I took her in my arms and she was stiffed and perplexed. It felt so good her warm body against mine even for a second.

"I never stop thinking of you. I l…" I whispered in her ear. She pulled away and stared at me afraid of my words.

"Percy, what are…?" said Annabeth almost shaking. She was fighting her tears to fall.

Suddenly, the building door opened revealing Jake wearing shorts and carrying a basketball. Annabeth turned quickly meeting him in the doorway.

"Hi, baby" said Jake kissing her and then turned to shake my hand. "Percy. It's good to see you. When did you get here? I thought you were in Camp"

"Just now" I said. Annabeth looked at me nervously almost afraid.

"You know. I was just going out to the court. Do you want to join me?" said Jake. I looked at Annabeth who looked at her boyfriend. She tried to smile to him.

"Jake, maybe Percy is tired. He just got back" said Annabeth.

"No, it's ok. I would love to play" I said.

"Are you sure?" said Annabeth anxiously.

"Sure" I said.

"Ok, I love you" said Annabeth to her boyfriend and Jake kissed her a second too long, making me looked away. I couldn't watch that.

"I love you too" said Jake and turned smiling smuggling at me.

"Play nice" said Annabeth at us obviously making a warning. Jake nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I always do. That's my problem" I said shrugging.

I followed him to the court just one block way where I used to play growing up. We didn't talk at all. Once in the court, we played for over 20 minutes before Jake took the ball and stared at me weighting the possible outcomes. I must admit Jake is really good playing.

"You know. I should be really intimidated by you. I have heard a lot of you for years. The great Percy Jackson, the hero and savior" he said.

"Well, are you?" I said.

"Not really. You don't look that awesome. I get you are a great guy. I see what Annabeth saw in you before, but I just pictured you like Captain America: heroic, built, and too good for his own good" said Jake and smiled honestly.

"Maybe I am" I said shrugging. For a second, Jake saw me like Annabeth analyzing me, trying to figure me out.

"Maybe or maybe not.…" said Jake shrugging too. We stared at each other. I had to admit they looked like a great couple; but there is something in him that I just don't like maybe because he is the boyfriend instead of me. Maybe just plain jealousy.

"I am going to marry her" said Jake taking me out of my thoughts.

For a moment, I could picture him with a sword at hand ready to attack if he had to for Annabeth. He was in a way just like me, everything for her sake.

"You don't know if she is going to say yes" I said shrugging.

"She will. I know her long enough to know for sure. Even you being here won't change her mind. Besides, she wants to start a family soon and be happy. She deserves it. Annabeth has suffered a lot, don't you think?" said Jake. I felt his words hurting me. He meant me. I looked away thinking. I got to give to Jake. He was fearless and confident.

"How do you know I won't steal her?" I said meeting his eyes. Jake shrugged with an honest smile.

"I just know. Maybe you are Captain America after all" said Jake.

"Too good for my own good?" I said and he nodded.

"Exactly" said Jake. He was fighting for her in his own way. There was no way he could win in a physical fight so he played smart. He was making me clear to stay away without actually saying it.

Maybe he was the right man for Annabeth. Maybe he was even a better man that I was. Maybe I had to let her go. Maybe I could fight for her, show her I was the one for her. That's a lot of maybes.

"How did you meet Annabeth anyway? Are you a demigod?" I said trying to change the conversation.

"No, just plain mortal, though I can watch some glimpses through the mist. That's how we meet. We were one day in the campus at night in my senior year. I was walking to my dorm when I found her, a freshman, fighting a dragon in the middle of the park. At first, I thought it was a weird frat house joke but the thing spitted fire. Annabeth really freaked me out once I realized it was for real. After she was done, we talked and became friends" said Jake smiling.

"Right. So you know the perks of dating a demigod, then?" I said.

"Sure. I have even gone to Camp. We won Capture the Flag three years ago on my first visit" said Jake.

"So I guess you have met Calypso?" I said.

"Calypso is great. It's a shame she doesn't want to be out in the world. I tried to take her to mall once and she almost had a heart attack" said Jake almost giggling.

"Well, I took her to the movies last month" I said.

"That's great" said Jake honestly. Then his phone ringed.

"Yes?... aha… aha… sure" said Jake over the phone and he put away "Annabeth wants me to invite you for dinner"

"Sure" I said and we walked back to their apartment. We talked casually about basketball teams.

Over dinner, they kept their distance but they were still close enough to make me burned in jealousy. Annabeth tried not to kiss him in front of me or even hold hands.

They talked about college and I learned a couple of things. Annabeth did major in Architecture, but she wasn't practicing right now. She was working with Jake. He was an anthropologist and they were working together in the Museum of the City of New York for the time being while Jake was done with his PhD.

They told me everything about how they met and their trips to Camp. They spent a couple of weeks of each summer helping Chiron with new campers for the last 3 years.

I wanted to hate the guy but I couldn't. I really liked him. I could see why everybody talked so well about him. Jake was cool but he had my girl.


	10. I Have Coffee with Piper

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to RR**

**Author's Note: Sorry for what happened with Percabeth. I feel like Aphrodite making things hard for them. Sorry if I didn´t update sooner. I was out of town.**

**10. I Have Coffee with Piper**

The next day, Hazel called me reassuring me that she would come to my birthday party. She sounded so excited over the phone. I felt a little embarrassed. I mean, my mom is throwing me a party like I was still 6. That's kind of lame.

A little later, Piper called to invite me for some coffee in SoHo. Of course, I agreed and I went to meet her in a little coffee shop just three blocks of her apartment.

I got there a little early so I sat down on a really but really comfy sofa. I was almost dozing off when I heard the bell at the door and I saw Piper entering. She was smiling as she sat next to me.

"Hi. Waiting much?" said Piper.

"Not really. Coffee?" I said yawning.

"Sure, a latte and a scone" said Piper and I stood up to the coffee bar.

A couple of minutes later, I returned to Piper carrying two lattes and two scones. I didn't know want to get for myself, so I ordered the same. I am not a coffee drinker myself.

"So, what's up, McLean?" I said after a sip.

"Annabeth called" said Piper and I looked at her with interest.

"So? I was nice with her boyfriend" I said trying to figure out when she was going.

"She told me that exactly. You were too nice… That's why I am here. What are you doing? Are you fighting or not for her?" said Piper concerned.

"I don't know really. A part of me wants Annabeth back, but the other part knows she is happy and I should leave her alone… I just I think I don't deserve her after what happened" I said looking down. Piper took my hand squeezing it. It was comforting, her warm familiar hand on mine.

"Percy, it wasn't your fault neither Annabeth's. We never blamed you. I knew as well as everybody someone wouldn't come out alive" said Piper holding her tears.

"But?" I said.

"But nothing… Percy, it wasn't your fault... I haven't told you something… Jason promised me that all of us will defeat Gaea and live. The moment he said it I knew it was the promised to keep with a final breath" said Piper and timid tears left her eyes.

"It's not true. You can't be sure of that" I said wiping her tears.

"Let me think that. It helps to keep going. Knowing it wasn't my fault either kind of helps. We deserve to be happy, you know?" said Piper nodding at me.

"I don't deserve to be happy knowing that they are dead" I said.

"Of course, you do" said Piper.

"Are you happy now?" I said. Then Piper smiled honestly. It was her first honest smile since I got back.

"I'm getting there" said Piper.

"That's good" I said.

"Do you love Annabeth?" said Piper.

"I have never stopped loving her. I was an idiot" I said in a sigh.

"Why did you leave?" said Piper and I felt her hand on mine squeezing it again. I looked at her and she leaned slowly to kiss my cheek. I sighed and I kissed her forehead. We probably looked like a couple dating, so far from the truth.

"At first, I was ashamed because I couldn't save them. You were so heartbroken and I couldn't face you. I felt like I didn't deserve to be happy with Annabeth when you were crying for Jason. So, that's why I went away"

"Once in the sea, I thought of Leo's promise. I wanted to honor him by releasing Calypso. It took me months to finally find her, make a raft and sail back… I thought of coming back with her, but once I was getting near the shore of Camp. I just couldn't forget your tears. I wasn't ready to face you and Hazel, less Annabeth"

"I stayed with my dad. I never meant to stay away too long. I wanted to return almost immediately but I couldn't make myself to move. Without notice, years passed" I said. Piper listened to me nodding at my words. She thought for a couple of seconds before answer me.

"I kind of understand you. I also felt just so mad at myself because of Leo and Jason. I know you made a mistake by staying away for so long. What are you going to do to mend it?" said Piper

"I'm working on it. Do you forgive me for running away?" I said hopefully.

"Of course, I do, dummy. I was never mad at you. I was so worried like everybody" said Piper and kissed my cheek again. She smiled to me and I saw her hand as she brushed a string of her hair. A small diamond ring sparked in her finger.

"Congratulations! Hazel told me earlier" I said.

"Thank you. I've never expected it. I mean, we just started dating six months ago. I didn't take him to Hazel's wedding because I thought we weren't that serious. Now, I have to plan my own wedding" said Piper with a smile, just really content and happy.

"Do you love him?" I said.

"Yes, I do. I was afraid of falling for him… you know, an actor just like my dad but I do. I love Daniel" said Piper.

"You deserve to be happy" I said and Piper nodded.

"You too" said Piper squeezing my hand harder. I tried to nod to her words. She was right and I know it.

"I don't know if I can" I said.

"I still feel the same sometimes. You will get there eventually" said Piper hopefully.

"I really hope so" I said. Piper took a bit of her scone. Our lattes were still untouched.

"Have you really talked to Annabeth? You know, clear the air?" said Piper.

"Not really. I tried but Jake interrupts every time… although I don't really know what I should say" I said shrugging.

"Well, you better hurry Jake is thinking of going to San Francisco this week" said Piper

"So?" I said confused.

"I think he is going to ask her dad's permission to marry her" said Piper.

"If he wants to marry her, we should let him" I said.

"You are not going to fight for her? I thought you love her" said Piper.

"I do. I love Annabeth… I lost my chance years ago when I left. Jake can make her happy. He is good for her" I said. Piper frowned at me and hit me lightly in the head with her fist.

"You are a hopeless dummy" said Piper

"Thanks for the love. When am I going to meet this great guy of yours? I have to approve him, you know" I said smirking and changing the topic.

"Right now if you want. Daniel is rehearsing but he will be done soon. We can go for Chinese" said Piper and finally took a sip to her latte.

"Great. Is he shooting a movie in New York?" I said.

"No, a play in Broadway. He is nominated for a Tony by the way. He is really good" said Piper proudly.

"Cool!" I said.

We finished out lattes and scones talking about Camp. Then we went to find Daniel at the theater where he was rehearsing. He invited us to eat Chinese with some other actors.

After a meal with him, I liked the guy. He seemed to be perfect for Piper. He was different and yet similar to Jason. He made Piper happy and that's all that matter.


	11. I Took the Day-Off

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not mine, sad sad**

**Author's Note: I love how this is going. The next chapters is one of my favorite. I like this one too. So so sorry for the lack of updating, I was out of town and I am finally back. I have a lot of laundry to do...**

**11. I Took the Day Off**

After talking to Piper, I spent all the day and the following sighing like a lovesick teen and almost unable to do much. I couldn't study or even focus on seeing the words on the book. I needed to talk to Annabeth. I needed to clear the air like Piper said. However, I couldn't find myself of going to her home, call her or even write her a letter.

Once it was Tuesday, I was fed up with everything that I packed a light bag and went straight to Camp. I kissed my mom goodbye before leaving. She gave me a strange concerned look before going.

Camp Half-Blood was full of kids right in the middle of summer. I waved a Chiron as he trotted his way to the Archery field.

I went to my cabin which was still empty. Apparently, my dad hasn't found a nice mortal girl to fall in love with. However, Zeus's cabin had already a little girl living there. Inside my cabin, there was a thick layer of dust on top of my pictures, bedding, well, pretty much everywhere. I didn't felt like cleaning, so I dropped my bag in my bed raising a small cloud of dust.

Lying on the floor, there was a picture fallen from the wall. I looked at the pictures and I saw myself with Annabeth. I picked up the photo blowing out the dust softly. It wasn't enough and I used my t-shirt to clean it up.

I stared at the picture long enough. There it was Annabeth and me smiling under a tree shadow. We looked so happy together. I felt angry at myself. If maybe I had this picture with me, I have returned sooner, but I was deluding myself. I was an idiot and period. I felt like tearing the pictures in pieces, but I just opened my back and put it inside. I sighed angrily and felt the cabin.

I was on my way to the beach to think when I heard my name "Percy". It was yelling Calypso as she was coming running to me. She was wearing jeans shorts, Camp orange t-shirt and the largest smile I have ever seen in her.

She opened her arms and hugged me tightly making air leave my lungs. Once I could breathe again, I said "Hi, Calypso. How is everything going?"

"Great. What are you doing here?" said Calypso smiling and slightly concerned.

I shrugged and looked up teasingly. "Well, I needed a day off. Why? Don't you want me here?" I pouted.

"It depends…" said Calypso with her index finger in her lips thinking "Where are we going today? I really liked the movies"

"I don't know. Whenever you want, you name it" I said and Calypso sighed and frowned thinking.

"Can we go to the mall? Campers told me there is one next to the movie theater. Jake tried to take me once and it didn't end pretty" said Calypso and I looked away frustrated by all. I didn't need Calypso to remind me of my situation "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you"

"No, that's ok" I said clearly lying but Calypso just nodded sadly at me.

"Can we go now? I want to eat in the food court like the campers had recommended me. They say I must have it all" said Calypso excited.

"Sure. Let's go" I said and Calypso nodded.

We walked together. Calypso took my hand for reassurance as we crossed the Camp boarders. She wasn't scared as the time before she was still edgy fearing for Godly repercussions. She seemed to relax once we were inside a cab and on our way to the mall.

Calypso smiled once she saw the buildings in bright daylight. She was amazed by the whole set of buildings and stores together.

"It's like the old markets" said Calypso as we stood in the middle watching everything.

"I guess so. I will believe in your word" I said and she smiled once again. She was happy.

We went from store to store. Calypso tried all the clothes she liked and made me took pictures of her with her cell phone camera. She bought herself one in one stand, but she assured me not to make calls at Camp.

As we were having fun, I felt like we were a couple, just carefree and in love. I wouldn't mind to fall in love with Calypso. She is pretty, caring, funny, strong and loyal. Pretty much the same trades Annabeth possess.

After two hours of shopping, we went to the Food Court. Just to please her, I bought her a little of everything so she could taste everything. At first she was worried about wasting food, but I promised her to take some to the Campers who were probably aching for junk food for weeks now.

We were in front of each other eating, talking and laughing. As we were sharing nachos with raspberry ice tea, Calypso stared at me frowning.

"You know. Is everything ok?" said Calypso finally.

"Why?"

"Because it's such an amazing causality or not, that you got here just when Annabeth left one hour ago with Jake, so very suddenly" said Calypso and dropped the nacho that was going to my mouth.

I was wondering the same since my mom gave me that strange look before going to Camp. "I guess my mom must have tipped her off" I said as I understood everything.

"So, both of you are not talking still?" said Calypso curiously.

"Well, kind of. We have been putting off the big conversation. I don't find myself to confront her. I think I am scared of hearing how much I hurt her" I said with a loud sigh at the end.

Out of the blue, Calypso stood up and leaned across the table, closer taking my head on her hands. She smiled softly before going all the way as she kissed me. I couldn't move even if I want it.

"Percy, I like you" said Calypso once she pulled away and sat back in her chair.

I stared at her maybe blinked a couple of times taken by surprise. It took me a couple of seconds before my brain functioned again "I like you too but you are my friend, my best and probably only friend right now… I'm sorry"

Calypso's hand reached for mine and she talked as she rubbed slow loving circles with her thumb in the back of my hand "I had to try"

"I'm sorry" I said looking down. I heard Calypso sighing loudly.

"It's Ok. Annabeth is a lucky girl. Let's hope she understands it before it's too late" said Calypso. I looked at her. She was so composed and strong.

"I… I… Thank you" I said and she smiled giving me hope that we could be happy eventually.

We returned to Camp at sunset and most kids were super excited and thankful as they saw the food we brought.

"Good luck" said Calypso and placed her hand on my neck pulling me to her. After a Calypso's kiss on my cheek, I returned home.


	12. We Talked on my Bed

**Disclaimer: Percabeth belongs to someone else... who? well, Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note: On my fav chapters. Enjoy!**

**12. We Talked on my Bed**

The week passed faster than I expected. My birthday party was tomorrow. Over the week, I weighted my options of college and maybe taking a part-time job. I am still unsure of many things, especially Annabeth. I want her to be with me, but she seems so happy with Jake. The guy is great and makes her happy. He is mortal, so their children won't have a dangerous smell, just something less to worry.

Maybe if I had returned with Calypso, we might be together, maybe married like Hazel and Frank, maybe with kids of our own. However, I ran away like a coward and it's just a big mess.

Early Friday morning, I went for a run to clear my head which I ended in the same conclusion. I love Annabeth but she loves Jake and he makes her happier. Was I the kind of guy to break them apart? I wished I was but my mom raised me better.

When I returned home all sweaty and exhausted, I think I ran all the way to Camp and back, I found my mom talking on the phone. As I was drinking water in the kitchen I heard her laughing making me wonder who it was on the other side of the line.

"Who are you talking too?" I muttered to my mom making her get lost of the conversation. She stared at me for a second and something in the other line caught her attention again.

"Annabeth… yes, Percy is here… aha… Percy, Annabeth wants to talk to you" said my mom handing me the phone. I was reluctantly for a second but I took it.

"Ok" I said to my mom before talking to the phone.

"Be nice" said my mom standing up before heading to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes half-amused.

"Hello?" I said in the phone.

"You left me twice" said Annabeth angrily. I didn't answer immediately. Annabeth was finally talking to me without Jake around, so she was brutally honest.

"It wasn't my fault the first time. Hera kidnapped me" I said softly defending myself. I heard her sighing trying to calm herself down. For two seconds, nobody talked.

"You still left me once. You left us" said Annabeth sadly. Her voice sounded like she was about to break down in tears. I knew I hurt her and we both knew it.

"I needed to clear my head" I said as I scratched my head. It was a lamest excuse ever. I knew it. I could almost hear her stomps walking around the room. She was getting furious by the second.

"6 years!" yelled Annabeth.

"Sorry?" I said lamely. Then I heard her sniffing and a soft sob leaving her throat.

"It's too late. I moved on" said Annabeth at the verge of tears and she hung up.

I stared at the telephone for a couple of seconds before hanging out myself. Suddenly, my mom walked out of the kitchen. She crossed her arms frowning at me.

"I thought I told you to be nice" said my mom.

"I was. She snapped out of me" I said defending myself.

"What did you expect after 6 years? Did you expect her to forgive all after everything you put her and me through for the first year when we didn't know where you were? We barely handled it once, less twice" said my mom.

"I know, I know" I said and went to take a shower.

For the rest of the morning and a couple of hours of the afternoon, I stayed in my room in bed thinking, actually torturing myself with thoughts. After 3 o'clock, my mom yelled at me saying she was going to the store. So I was alone.

I must have fallen sleep because I didn't hear the door being open, the new weight in my bed and instinctually wrapping my arms around her.

"I think we need to talk" said Annabeth loudly waking me up with a startle. I looked at her really surprised. She was in my arms. Her face just inches of mine. Her grey eyes were piercing my soul.

Finally, she was here. I wasn't dreaming. I probably stared to long because she frowned waiting for an answer for a couple of seconds.

"So?" whispered Annabeth. I felt her arms hugging me tighter making me unable to think straight.

"I think so" I managed to say.

"Why did you leave?" said Annabeth and her eyes were fighting not to cry. I stared at her and brushed her hair out of her forehead. 6 years without her. I don't know why I didn't return sooner. I was such an idiot.

"You know why. I felt responsible for their deaths. I couldn't face Piper and I have to find Calypso. I have to keep Leo's promise" I said with a weak hopeful smile. She didn't smile, just kept staring at me. Her eyes on me were like a lying machine looking for any trail of lies.

"Why didn't you return with Calypso? I knew you were near" said Annabeth still fighting the tears of coming out.

"I was going to. I really was… but I just felt panic and ran away. I know I was a coward" I said. Annabeth's tears started to fall.

"You hurt me" said Annabeth heartbroken.

"I know. I never meant to, you know" I said softly. My hand cupped her cheek. Annabeth cried silently with her eyes on me. It hurt me see her like that. I knew what she was doing. She wanted me to see her pain, what I caused by leaving.

I moved forward and kissed her softly. Her lips didn't respond at first, eventually we were kissing torturing slow, just savoring our lips moving together. I pulled her closer. I could feel her heart beating fast against my chest as well as mine. I was on cloud nine. Then she pushed me again, her hands on my chest keeping the distance between our lips.

"What are you doing here? Why? Finally, I am happy" said Annabeth angrily.

"I…" I stammered.

"I hate you" said Annabeth. New angry tears were in her eyes. She was upset by everything between us and being as close as we were didn't help either.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I was an idiot for not coming back sooner" I said trying to kiss her again but she pushed me away hard.

"You were. It doesn't matter anymore" said Annabeth with a sad smile and stood up.

I watched her arranging her wrinkled clothes and messy hair. I sat down on the bed looking at her.

"Do you love me?" I said making her stared at me in surprise. Her mouth opened slightly and she sighed trying to order her ideas.

"Of course, I do, but it doesn't matter anymore. We can't be together anymore. You and I are over" said Annabeth shaking her head. She headed to the door with slow shaky steps. Maybe she was hoping me to stop her, so I stood up and grabbed her hand pulling to me. I took her in my arms. I kissed her again clinging to hope. We kissed like we never did before. It was a desperate kiss full of sad longing. I was worried that it was a goodbye kiss. Eventually, she pulled away staring at me. Her beautiful grey eyes were on me just like I dreamed for years. I saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"We could still be together. I lo…" I said and Annabeth pushed me away once again.

"It's too late" said Annabeth and more tears were on her face. I wanted them to wipe them away. I wanted to make her happy. I got closer and she showed me her hand. The diamond ring was in her finger. I stared at the ring with my mouth open trying to register what's going on. She was getting married. I felt my world crumbling down.

"I'm sorry but I moved on… without you" said Annabeth and walked out the room leaving me flabbergasted. I heard the main door closing with a loud thump and I sat on my bed crying silently. I lost her.


	13. I Got a Blue Cake

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: I on't apologize for the previous chapter. I love your reviews, please more**

**13. I Got a Blue Cake**

Today is my birthday. I am officially 24 years old, a man with only high school education, no job, without Annabeth and no hope of getting back together. My life sucks!

My mom made me get up with the wonderful smell of pancakes, probably blue ones. I stared at myself in the mirror and I saw a man with red eyes. I didn't sleep last night thinking in Annabeth. I knew Jake was going to propose, but I didn't think Annabeth would ever say yes. I was still clinging to the idea that we could be together.

At the breakfast table, my mom was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper when I entered the room. I kissed her check and I sat next to her where a big plate of blue pancakes and bacon was waiting for me. She looked at me and sighed sadly.

"So, I take she told you" said my mom. I saw her hand getting closer to mine over the table, but I moved my hand. I didn't want comfort.

"You knew?" I said offended. My mom nodded and I felt anger rising. "Why didn't you tell me?"

My mom stared at me before talking.

"Annabeth wanted to do it herself" said my mom and I tried to nod. I knew she was right. Annabeth had to tell me. I wouldn't believe it otherwise. "Son, Percy, I know it hurts right now, but…"

"Mom, sorry, I don't want to hear it right now. I just want to get by this day. They are coming to the party, right?" I said and my mom nodded unenthusiastically. She looked at the clock.

"Yes, that reminds me that Frank and Hazel will be here in one hour. I promised them that you will pick them up in the airport" said my mom. I frowned confused.

"The airport. That's unusual" I said. It sounded so mortal when I knew they could shadow-travel here in a heartbeat, a flying trireme, Arion or something like that.

"A little. So you'd better finish eating and get going. Paul left you the car's keys in the coffee table" said my mom. "Happy Birthday, Percy" My mom kissed my forehead and walked out the room.

I left to the airport as soon as I finished my breakfast. I really wasn't in the mood of doing anything this day. But my friends were coming. I had to do the part. They were coming for me, for my birthday.

As I got the airport, I was struggling to find a parking spot when I saw them waiving at me in the pickup area. Hazel was smiling while Frank got their bags. I stopped the car close to them. As soon as I opened the trunk, Frank loaded the bags.

"Hi" I said walking to Hazel.

"Happy Birthday" said Hazel in our embrace. She kissed my cheek.

"It's good to see you" I said. She was glowing.

"I say the same. I missed you. Let me see you. You are as dashing as always" said Hazel pulling away holding my hand. I saw a subtle bump in her dress.

"Hazel, are you pregnant?" I said surprised. She smiled brightening the whole place. She nodded. Before I could say anything, Frank got to us and shook my hand before hugging me tightly.

"Happy Birthday" said Frank.

"Thanks. Congratulations! That's great news" I said and we hugged.

"We were totally caught surprised. I mean I thought I was throwing up for wedding nerves and here we are" said Hazel holding Frank's hand.

"Is it a Percy?" I said winking at them.

"It's too early to know. We will see" said Frank.

"I'm really happy for you two. Come on, let's go" I said and we stepped in the car.

I took them to Central Park to do some tourism. I must say I kind of felt like the fifth wheel, just alienated. They looked so happy wrapped in their little blissful bubble. They were happily married and expecting a baby. They survived the war, conquered their fears and stayed together.

They did the best to include me in their conversations and pictures but it didn't help my mood seeing them happy, holding hands and kissing. I didn't know how I was to face Annabeth and Jake.

We returned home after lunch. I felt guilty as I entered to the apartment. My mom clearly spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon decorating with blue streamers and paper starfish banners. I could smell lasagna in the oven.

"It looks great" said Hazel as she entered the living room.

"You are here!" yelled my mom exiting the kitchen. She walked fast to hug Hazel tightly. Then she hugged Frank. "Percy, take their bags. They are sleeping in your room"

"We could stay in a hotel. We don't want to impose, Sally" said Frank as I grabbed his bag from his hand.

"Nonsense. I'm happy to have you here" said my mom.

I patted Frank's shoulder. "Welcome. Tu casa es mi casa" I said and took their bags to my room. (Author's note: I know Percy said it wrong. It's "Mi casa es tu casa". It's a joke because Percy must have bad grades in Spanish as any other subject)

Hazel helped my mom with the cake while Frank and I talked about their lives in New Rome. They opened a bakery which was really successful. Hazel's cakes were highly demanded these days. I didn't even know Hazel cook less bake.

Paul got back home around 5 o'clock carrying a big present for me apparently. I didn't know how to feel happy or annoyed. I think I am a little older for presents.

"Happy Birthday" said Paul hugging me.

"Thanks, Paul. You didn't have to get me a present" I said looking at the big box with an enormous big ribbon on top.

"I know, but your mom insisted. This is my present for you, nothing really out of this world. This is hers" said Paul and right in cue, the door opened and Grover and Calypso entered into the apartment.

"Oh Gods! You came" I said hugging Calypso.

"Happy Birthday! I came" said Calypso with a nervous smile. It was her first time in New York. She kissed my cheek as she pulled away. Then I hugged Grover.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy Birthday!" said Grover hugging extra tighter.

"I'm so happy to see you here. Come in" I said. Calypso and Grover hugged Frank, Hazel and my mom.

We all sat in the living room to talk and drank beers, except for Hazel. Pretty much, we started the party earlier that it was planned. Piper and Daniel got here like at 6.

Around 7, the doorbell ringed and Annabeth and Jake entered to the place. Annabeth grinned widely flashing her engagement ring to my mom, Hazel, Piper and Calypso who screamed of happiness. They hugged and jumped like high-school girls.

Frank, Paul, Daniel, and Grover shook hands with Jake and started to talk about something meaningless. I didn't pay attention to them. I was so focused on Annabeth who was happily chatting with my mom, Piper, Hazel and Calypso already making wedding plans. Seeing her so happy made me sad.

Then Annabeth turned to see me. She smiled with an apology and walked to Jake. Both of them faced me. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing to see us. The atmosphere filled with tension.

"My mom told me the news. Congratulations" I said hugging Annabeth.

"Thank you, Percy" said Annabeth.

"I hope to be the best man in the wedding" I said trying to keep everything pleasant. Annabeth is still my best friend since we were 12, regardless of everything. Jake and Annabeth stared at each other silently asking each other. Annabeth nodded with a pleasant smile.

"I wouldn't be the same if you weren't. Thank you" said Annabeth. I nodded.

"Make her happy" I said shaking Jake's hand.

"I know I will. I don't need Percy Jackson's permission to do it" said Jake almost snorting.

"Jake" scolded Annabeth.

"It's ok, Annabeth" I said.

For the rest of the party, I didn't talk again with Annabeth who wasn't one step far from Jake. It was too painful to be so close and yet so far. I blew the candles and opened gifts. Paul got me a new set of pillows. That's how I spent my 24th birthday.


	14. I Got a Date

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Poor Percy... sniff sniff. 6300+ views. With this chapter, 350,000+ published words. Happy as a clam! I think I will get to 400k before I notice it.**

**14. I Got a Date**

It was September already and I was studying at college. It took a lot of Mist manipulation, provided by Hazel. I had really low SAT scores but I was now studying in Maritime College. After a serious conversation with Frank, Hazel, Paul and my mom, I decided to major in Marine Biology.

My classes were great and I was really enjoying the college experiences until I got my first assignments and papers. Paul helped me a lot because writing and reading are not exactly my strengths. I could fight monsters, titan and giants but write about the anatomy of plankton, just plain terrifying.

I made some friends, though they looked at me like I was the beer ticket. Well, most of my classmates were just straight out of high school, 19 the oldest, then me with 24. I was old enough for many things that they weren't.

Right after Biology 102 was finishing in the auditorium, a cute brunet girl came to me. I had talked to her a couple of times before during Biology and Ecosystems, and even studied together once or twice.

"Hi Percy" said Miranda, that the girl's name.

"Hi, Miranda" I said back as I put my textbooks in my backpack. The auditorium was quickly emptying. Miranda stared at me making me a little uncomfortable.

"Did you finish the paper?" said Miranda as she was coiling a string of her hair in her hand.

"Yeah, but it was terrible. I will get a C for sure" I said with a shrug. I saw her biting her lips as she was intensely staring at me. Was she flirting at me?

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" said Miranda finally. I looked at her. She was really pretty, any guy's dream but I didn't know if I was ready yet.

"I…" I stammered. Her eyes grew sad and took a step back.

"It's ok. I understand. Sorry for asking" said Miranda blushing red. I guess she felt embarrassed of asking me out. I smiled at her.

"I will pick you up at 8 tonight. Movies and dinner?" I said and she matched my smile.

"Sure. It sounds perfect. I will see tonight" said Miranda smiling and waved me goodbye.

Once in my house, my mom was busy making dinner in the kitchen. I left my things in my room before heading to the kitchen.

"Hello, dear. Do you want salad or pasta tonight?" said my mom as I kissed her cheek greeting her.

"I am not eating here tonight" I said.

"Going out to study again?" said my mom.

"Not exactly. I have a date" My mom stared at me with her eyes wide open and really surprised. I was too.

"That's great, son. Do you want to iron you something?" said my mom cleaning her hands on a kitchen towel.

"No, it's only a movie and dinner. Nothing serious. It's my friend Miranda. We study together sometimes" I said as I held my hands on the air backing off my mom's intentions.

"Well, do you like her?" said my mom raising her eyebrow at me.

I shrugged in defense. "She is nice, really pretty. You might like her"

"Ok, have fun. This is good. I'm happy for you" said my mom with a large smile. She seemed to be really happy for me. I felt somehow awkward.

"Calm down, mom, it's only a movie. We are not getting married" I complained loud.

"It's still good. It's something. It's time" said my mom with the same large smile.

At night, I went to pick up Miranda at her dorm. I was here before with other classmates for a study session last week.

As I knocked on her door, I wondered in what I got myself into. Was I ready to go out with a girl? Then the door opened. Miranda was there with fitted jeans, bottom down checked shirt and flip flops. She looked relaxed and really cute with her hair up in a loosen bun.

"Ready?" I said as she leaned to kiss my cheek.

"Sure. Let's go" said Miranda as she closed her door and we walked to the movies.

Inside the movie theater, we made small talk about the classes, her life here since she was originally from Utah. I let her choose the movie and we watched a comedy. At least, I knew it wasn't a date date otherwise we would have watched a romantic one. The movie was funny and I laughed.

After the movie, I walked her back to the dorm. On the way, we stopped at a pizza place for dinner. We ordered a large pepperoni one.

"Tell me about you" said Miranda as we waited for our pizza sitting on a secluded table.

"Well, I'm 24. I am from here. There isn't really much to say" I said looking up nervously.

"Why are you starting college at 24?" said Miranda intrigued. She wasn't the first one to ask me the same question.

"I spent 6 years with my father navigating in the open sea. He is a fisherman"

"So, you have tons of experience with sea creatures?" said Miranda getting closer to me. "Did you find a mermaid on your way?" she giggled.

"Well, not this time. I was 13 with my best friend the first time I saw a couple. Really nasty creatures. Don't believe the fairy tales" I said seriously as I thought of Annabeth and me in the Sea of Monsters.

"You are kidding, right?" said Miranda giggling. I looked at her and laughed too. She didn't need to know that I was a demigod. It was better this way.

After more light talk, pizza and a walk in the campus, we reached her room.

"Thanks. I will see you later at classes" I said waving goodbye as I left her at her door, but she grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were soft just like Annabeth's. I probably whispered something I shouldn't because before I noticed it, Miranda connected her fist with my face.

"Idiot!" she yelled as she closed loudly her door on my face.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I knocked her door a couple of times trying to get her to open. I wanted to ask for her forgiveness, but she didn't.

I went back home really worried and ashamed. I had a good time and I ruined it by saying, probably Annabeth's name as a reflex. I kicked a couple of trash cans on the way, completely exasperated and upset with myself. I sighed sadly since she will be always my wise girl.

As I entered my home, my mom was talking loudly at the phone. I got into the kitchen to drink a glass of milk.

Once back in the living room where my mom was, I sat on the couch and threw a loud sigh.

"That's such great news. I'm so happy. I can't wait..." said my mom other the phone. I was intrigued by the piece of information.

"What happened?" I muttered at my mom. She made me a 'wait' signal.

"Ahem… ahem… I understand… ok… I will call you later… bye" said my mom and hung up.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Yes" said my mom with a visible smile on her face. Whatever Annabeth said had my mom in a good mood.

"What is the great news?" I said casually. My mom pursed her lips and hesitated for a second.

"Ah… she found the dress for the wedding" said my mom finally. I knew my mom long enough to know she was holding information, but maybe it was better for me not to know yet.

"Well, that's good" I said. My mom knew I was humoring her, but she played along.

"Yes, she tried on hundreds with Piper and me last week and none of them was the one, you know" said my mom.

"Something less to worry, I guess" I said shrugging. I really didn't want to know anything about her wedding plans with Jake. I sighed sadly as I thought of watching her marrying him. I would be next to Jake as he marries her. I had months to prepare for that moment when I will finally let her go. I had to be ready to face her happy self as a married woman.

"How was your date?" said my mom taking out of my thoughts.

"It was nice" I said.

"Will you see her again?" said my mom intrigued.

"Of course, she is my classmate"

"That's not what I mean" scolded my mom.

"I don't think so. She hates me right now" I said with a loud sigh at the end.

"What did you do?" said my mom concerned. Her hand touched my shoulder making me look at her.

"I messed up everything like usual" I said weakly. My mom sighed sadly too. Worry for me was all over her face. I was, after all, her only son trying to get his life back on track again.

"Percy, it was your first date since Annabeth. It will get easier with time" said my mom hoping to make me feel better. I looked at her and I knew she was right but I didn't want to hear it right now.

"No offense mom, but I don't think so" I spatted at my mom. I knew it wasn't her fault but I did it anyway. My mom didn't get upset. She looked down for a second before touching my shoulder again.

"Sorry" I muttered making her nod.

"Percy, I get it. You are hurt but Annabeth is getting married with Jake… she is happy and excited of this new phase of her life" she looked away and sighed sadly "You know. It's ok to feel like that. It will get better with time. I promise. I love you, son" said my mom. I knew she wanted to tell me something else but she contained herself. I just nodded.

"I love you too, mom" I said and headed to my room. I had a lot of assignments to do.


	15. I was at the Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, so the characters are not mine... obviously.**

**Author's Note: Things are moving along quite nicely. Awesome chapter! 7,150+ views**

**15. I was at the Coffee Shop**

One month had passed since my date, and two months had passed since my party. I was the middle of October and I was still studying in college. Actually, I never thought I would last the first month but I was still and actually getting good grades. Classes were brutal but my classmates were really cool. Though, I was still awkward between Miranda and me. I apologized a couple of times and she eventually accepted my apologies.

I hadn't seen Annabeth and Jake for a while now. Annabeth keeps calling my mom every week like usual. My mom says that they are getting married around Christmas, something about a special date for them. I really don't want to know.

Calypso had come two weekends to meet the city. I had taken her to all the usual spotlights: Times Square, Broadway, Central Park and the Statue of Liberty. We had dinner with Daniel and Piper last weekend. They are planning their wedding for Spring at the latest.

My life would be so much easier if I was in love with Calypso instead of Annabeth. Calypso is really pretty, warm, smart and single but it had always been Annabeth.

Today was a cold day. I was walking on my way home after class when I saw Annabeth sitting in a coffee shop just in the street between our apartments. I wasn't going to wave because I thought she didn't notice me, but she did and I waved. She was smiling at me like she was waiting for me to come along all this time. Was she?

"Come in" she muttered and I nodded.

As I stepped in the coffee shop, I felt warmer at the sight of Annabeth moving her things of a chair for me to sit down. As I walked to her, I felt really happy of seeing her, of the lack of awkwardness between us and mostly of the lack of Jake. I haven't seen her in a long time.

"Hi" said Annabeth as her hands were on the cup. She had a lovely blush on her cheeks as she was cold and just warming up.

"Hi back at you. What are you doing alone?" I said as I sat down in front of her in the little cozy table.

"I was going home, when I got this awful craving of hot chocolate. They make it really good" said Annabeth smiling. I just nodded "Do you remember the first time we came here?" I looked around trying to remember. She probably noticed it because she rolled her eyes and pointed. "We came a couple of times before. The owner redecorated last year. That wall was yellow and the lamps were red. You fell off the stool once"

"Yeah, I remember" I said not really remembering but I didn't care. I was with her. Her eyes went to my big thick textbooks and notebooks.

"How is school? You mom says you are actually getting As" said Annabeth and I heard her giggle.

"Well, only a couple, pure sheer luck if you ask me. I think the Biology professor confused me with another Jackson" I said half-joking. Annabeth stirred her chocolate and took a sip. She drank slowly making me focus on her. How beautiful she has become. Her blond curls tossed in ponytail. Her grey eyes looking at me. We stared at each other in silence.

"I'm happy for you. It's good to know that you are studying" said Annabeth politely. I stared at her. I wanted to nod, to kiss her, to hold her, but I just stared at her for probably a couple of awkward seconds. I felt the air between us getting thicker. Everything turned difficult again between us. My eyes moved to the sparkling ring on her left hand. She was playing with him, moving it around nervously.

"How are you?" I said just to fill out the silence. Annabeth looked down to her hot chocolate probably thinking how to be polite to her ex-boyfriend, you know, not to rub her happy engagement and wedding plans on me.

"Fine. I'm just tired lately… a lot of work. Actually, I have good news..." said Annabeth unable to meet my eyes.

"How are the wedding plans going?" I interrupted her.

"Great, like I was saying" said Annabeth slightly upset for being interrupted.

"My mom told me that you found the dress. That's good" I said and Annabeth looked away and sighed.

"Yeah, I did, but there is something..." said Annabeth more irritated.

"I need the date, you know, so I can rent the tuxedo. You still want me as you best man, right?" I said babbling probably too much. I knew I was being rude by interrupting her, but I really didn't want to hear her good news. Wasn't enough knowing they were getting married? Did I need to hear how happy she was with Jake? Her dress? Her honeymoon? I could tell she was upset by my actions. I knew her for far too long.

"Well, you can rent it for December 21, the winter solstice… Of course, you are my best man. You are still my best friend, right?" said Annabeth hopefully. I nodded it. I felt my heart sank down. She was right. We were best friends.

"Any color in particular?" I said.

"Just nothing blue, maybe black. I haven't decided the color of the wedding, so you can buy the tie later" said Annabeth "Percy, I really need to tell you something"

"Annabeth, I don't want to know your good news. What are you going to say, worst than marrying Jake, that you are pregnant?" I said a little annoyed. She stared at me with hurt in her eyes.

"You are correct. I'm pregnant" said Annabeth so softly that I thought I imagined her saying that. I blinked a couple of times registering her words. A baby? She was having a baby with Jake.

"I don't know what to say" I said weakly and embarrassed after seconds of awkward silence.

"Congratulations is polite in this situation..." Annabeth sighed loudly and sadly "I thought you were my friend, that you were happy for me. I want you to be the godfather" said Annabeth looking away. She was getting more upset.

I sighed sadly. I wanted to apologize for hurting her right now. I was being an idiot. "I am your friend, but I am also your ex-boyfriend. I don't know if I can't be the godfather... Do you think is easy for me seeing you with him? You know how I feel about you" I said trying to be calm, trying to hold my bearings but I was upset too now. Annabeth gave me a little smile as she nodded understanding me.

"I know. It's okey. I get it, Percy. Sorry for asking" said Annabeth weakly, then her eyes went to the wall clock "I have to go. Jake should be home in any minute"

"I can walk you if you want" I said. I was just being polite. She looked upset and I didn't want her to go home like that. I could tell she was holding her tears.

"No, it's ok. I have to go to the store to get some things for dinner" said Annabeth gathering her things quickly and leaving money over the table. "See you" she kissed my cheek and left fast, without waving me as she was on the street.

I touched where she kissed me and I stayed there thinking. I wanted to be happy for her. I wanted nothing more than her complete happiness, but I wanted her happiness with me. I wanted her to marry me. I wanted her to have a baby with me. Was it too much to ask? A happy life together? Didn't I deserve it after all I did for the Gods?

I was probably moaning on my own self-pity bad luck for a couple of minutes when I saw Jake passing by with a blond girl by his side. For a second, I thought she was Annabeth, but she went on the same direction as they were walking.

I fought myself over two seconds and I followed them. I was just like 20 feet behind them. They didn't look close as they weren't touching, maybe she was a co-worker or a distant relative and I was just looking for a flaw in him. Maybe my mind was going frantic in suppositions. Maybe nothing wrong was happening or maybe it was exactly what I was thinking: Jake was cheating. If it was the case, I wanted nothing but to punch his face.

Suddenly, Jake's phone ringed and they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I hid by looking to a toy store window. Jake talked over the phone making the blond girl anxious. I didn't hear a word.

Once the phone call was over, Jake threw a shabby smile and apologized, or that was it seemed to be. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away furiously to my direction. I panicked and I walked quickly inside the toy store. I watched them fight on the street. Their fight wasn't heated but still intense. She pointed at him a couple of times with angry remarks; Jake just nodded and looked like he was apologizing. I wished they were loud, so I could hear, but they weren't. I wanted to be sure.

Suddenly, Jake hugged her tightly. I saw him whispering something to her ear and then she walked away more controlled, more at peace to the other direction. Whatever he said calmed her a whole hell down.

"Sir, can I help you?" said the store clerk. I turned to the pretty burnet girl wearing the store apron and a colorful name tag and shook my head.

"I am just looking" I said and I stared back to the street to find it empty. Jake and the girl were gone.

I went back home immediately. Maybe Jake was cheating on Annabeth. I needed to call her. I needed to make sure. If Jake was cheating on her, I would make him pay for sure. Annabeth deserved nothing but the best, especially with a baby on the way.

At home, my mom was busy on the kitchen probably cooking dinner while Paul was watching TV.

"Hi" I said getting the proper replies. I took the phone and called to Annabeth's. It wasn't complicated since my mom had her in speed dial. She picked up at the third ring.

"Hi, Sally" said Jake. I stared at the phone in complete shock. "Sally" said Jake again. "Are you there?" How come was he already back in the apartment?

"Hi, Jake. It's me, Percy. Is my mom there? I just got here and she is not here" I said really ashamed of my lame excuse. I heard him giggle not believing a word, of course.

"Listen, Jackson. I like you. I really do… You are Annabeth's best man at our wedding. She is your former girlfriend and best friend. You are an important piece in her life" said Jake calmly.

"But?" I interrupted.

He sighed and continued "But I don't appreciate that you are calling here using ridiculous excuses, just to talk to her. I don't appreciate you upsetting her either. She is taken, she is happy with me, dude. We are getting married no matter what. Get over it" and he hung up.

I stared at the phone long enough listening to the phone line beeps. Was Jake right? Was I making excuses? Did I imagine him cheating on Annabeth? Did I want them to break up so much that I was making up things? Well, I probably did just a little. I couldn't sleep that night thinking in Annabeth, Jake, their baby and I. Everything was just messy.


	16. I Confronted Jake

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine, only eye-candy Jake is.**

**Author's Note: 8,150+ views, 1000 in two days = cloud 9. Tons of love. Actually, this chapter wasn't in the story at all, but I read your reviews and I decided to add this intense scene. I wrote and rewrote it in two days. Enjoy. The stats in this story are going up so nicely that I am amazed.**

**16. I Confronted Jake**

The next day, I was ready to go and confront Jake, to make him come clean for Annabeth, even if she hated me or just didn't believe me. I needed to know that I didn't imagine it, that Jake wasn't a good guy, that Annabeth wasn't marrying that guy when she could be marrying me instead.

I got up extra early. I went for a quick run before heading to Annabeth's apartment. On the way, I was really nervous. I hoped for Annabeth to listen to me, but I screwed up yesterday.

I was turning around the corner when I saw Jake in the stairway of their apartment's building. He looked like he was waiting for me.

"I knew you would come to apologize, Jackson. You really are like Captain America: predictable goody two shoes" said Jake with his arms crossed. He was blocking my way in.

"There is something you want to confess to Annabeth, perhaps?" I said raising my eyebrow. Jake stared at me for a couple of seconds and shrugged.

"I don't know what are you talking about. I wasn't the one who made my fiancé cry last night. I should punch you until next month and I know for sure Annabeth and Sally won't oppose" said Jake. I felt the hint of hate on his voice. "You hurt my girl"

"I know" I said ashamed. I looked around. The street was still empty since it was barely 7 AM.

"I told her you wouldn't take it good. And do you know what she told me? 'Percy is not like that'. You proved wrong and she is heartbroken. She was looking forward to ask you to be the godfather" said Jake making me more ashamed. I wanted nothing more that apologize to Annabeth, but I had to do what I came for in the first place.

"I saw you yesterday with a woman" I said carefully slow pointing each word.

"So? Half of the world's population are women" said Jake with a shrug. He looked like he had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. It could be an act. We stared at each other. His arms were still crossed while my arms were tensed on the side. My battle reflexes were messing up with me. I wanted to draw Riptide and fight. He reminded me of Ares so much right now.

"Are you cheating on Annabeth?" I said finally. Jake giggled.

"Even if it was true" said Jake and he grinned "which I am not saying it is... Annabeth would never believe you"

"Of course, she would" I said, but I didn't feel sure of my own words.

"After what you did yesterday, I don't think you are even still invited to our wedding" said Jake with the largest grin on his face. He was clearly enjoying this. I felt the blood on my cheeks as I was getting really angry.

"Don't turn this on me. I saw you" I said loud and clear.

"You saw what... exactly?" said Jake dangerously slow.

"I saw you walking down the street with a blond woman" I said. I was ready to punch him. I was barely keeping it together with the smug smile on his face.

"My fiancé, perhaps? She is a cute blond, you know" said Jake pointing an invisible engagement ring on his left hand. He was teasing me.

"No. She wasn't Annabeth" I sneered.

"So?"

"She fought you in the street. She was mad at you, and you hugged her" I said and I saw a flick of fear in his eyes. I was on the right track now.

"That doesn't prove anything... a hug? That's your big evidence?" boasted Jake. I had fought a lot of immortals over the years, to know he was cornered and defensive.

"Who is she?" I said pointing at him. I wished to take out Riptide and make a real threat. Jake analyzed me with his blue eyes and smiled wickedly.

"I don't recall you being my mom or my fiancé to explain myself to you" he said with a grin.

"Then call your fiancé and explain it to her" I said pointing to their window.

"She is not here right now" said Jake with shrug.

I took a step back and looked up. "Where is she?" I said confused.

"She left early to work... you know her, she needs to do something when she is upset" said Jake and I felt the venom on his words. He was angering me. He turned the table on me. "If you want the truth, Annabeth asked me to deal with you. She can't see you right now. You messed up big time last night"

I looked away containing my anger as I remembered how I reacted yesterday at the coffee shop. Knowing that Annabeth was upset didn't help at all. "I never meant to hurt her" I snarled.

"It seems you managed to do it a lot" said Jake "Tough break"

I looked at him. I was still really angry about how he was taunting me. "You spent too much time with Annabeth"

"Envious, perhaps?" said Jake with a big grin.

"A lot... who is she?" I said trying not to fall in his game.

"None of your concern" said Jake calmly. I lost my temper.

"Who is she? I will punch the truth out of you if it's necessary" I said dangerously.

"Come on. Do it" said Jake taunting me. I clenched my fists barely containing my anger.

"I will if I have too. I will tell Annabeth about this" I said pointing at him clearly upset now.

"Of course, she will believe you" said Jake and he rolled his eyes "You beat her fiancé after you told her one day before that you didn't want to be the godfather of our child. She will think only one thing: YOU are burning with jealousy. You will end up like a liar, the jealous ex-boyfriend, and the possible ex-best man of our wedding, not that I will complain about the outcome. You can't win this"

"You don't know Annabeth like I do" I said.

"That's where you are wrong. You DON'T know Annabeth like I do" said Jake and his words were the last drop.

"Shut up!" I roared.

"Jackson, like I said before I like you. However, you can't win this battle, less this war. Annabeth is taken, in love and with child. She has everything she wished... with me. You had your chance and you blew it" said Jake ever so calm and composed that angered me more.

"Don't you think that I know that! I know what I did! I know that I hurt her!" I screamed.

"You better go" said Jake calmly. I was panting by the effort of the scream. I should have felt better, but I was only angered by his smug attitude.

"But? Why?" I said weakly.

"I don't want my neighbors call the police. You are making too much scandal at such early hour" said Jake and gave his back at me.

"This isn't over" I said loudly. He turned to face me again.

"I think it is" he said.

"If you are messing around, I will find out. I am warning you, Matthews" I said.

"Bring it on, Jackson" said Jake moving closer to the front door on their apartment building.

"You arrogant bastard... You don't deserve her" I said meaning each word.

"Maybe, maybe not, just a little more than you and that's enough since she is with me instead of you" said Jake making my blood boiling, hotter than drinking Tartarus river water.

"You! I... hope you... Gods! I hate you!" I roared.

"How mature" said Jake rolling his eyes and entered into the building.

I really wanted nothing more than go inside and punch the fake highlights of his annoying blond hair. I came to find out for real and I ended out upset, so upset that I felt the sewage water down the street almost going up. I almost caused a havok due to anger. I punched a tree as I walked back home, hurting my hand. I didn't talk to Annabeth. I needed to apologize for yesterday and tell her about Jake.

I went back to the apartment, got my things and went to school. Things were heading to a bad day indeed.


	17. I Got a Call

**Disclaimer: So... Rick Riordan owns everything: my devotion, the characters and an altar in my cellphone wallpaper.**

**Author's Note: This is the chapter... and the next... and the next! Sorry! Thank you for sticking up all this long. You are awesome. Another 1200+ views from chapter to chapter, we are now at 9,300+ views. Really amazing. Close to outrank "Newborn Blood", maybe by next chapter.**

**17. I Got a Call**

In the afternoon, I was going to Annabeth's once again. I needed to talk to her and maybe punch Jake, if I was lucky. First, I had to go home. I just went to drop my books right after a midterm test. I was grabbing my keys on my way out when the phone ringed. I was alone. Mom and Paul were out at the movies.

"Hello" I said.

"Percy. Thank the Gods! I've calling you for over an hour! You need to come to the hospital right now" said Piper really weepy, yet relieved.

"What happened?" I said.

"Annabeth is hysteric. I can't calm her down. I really need you" said Piper alarmed. I was about to ask about Jake, but I didn't. I loved the idea that Annabeth needed me more than her fiance. After this morning, I couldn't stop a smug smile on my face. Maybe she forgave me.

"Which hospital?" I said.

"Metropolitan Hospital Center. Please, hurry up" said Piper.

"I'm on my way" I said hanging up and running to the door. By this moment, the magnitude of the news dawned on me. I was freaking up now. Was it about the baby? Was she in pain? Did Jake hurt her? Did she find out about the blonde woman?

I took a taxicab and I was there in less of 20 minutes. Somehow, there wasn't any traffic in the streets. I wondered if a God had something to do with it.

At the hospital, I didn't know where to go. I walked fast through the floors hoping to find Annabeth or Piper. In the third floor, I found them sitting in a bench in the waiting area. Annabeth was crying desperately. Piper had her arm Annabeth hugging her tightly.

For a second, it was like watching Piper in Greece, the same despair and pain. I froze on the spot, even forgetting how to breathe. I couldn't move as those memories hit me.

Suddenly, Annabeth opened her eyes and saw me. She gasped and stood up in a flash pushing me to the wall with her arm on my air pipe.

"Did you do it?" said Annabeth angrily and in tears. She was furious.

"Of course not" I said shaking my head.

"I don't believe you. You are jealous of us" snarled Annabeth almost yelling.

"Annabeth, listen to yourself. Percy would never do it. It's Percy" said Piper pulling Annabeth away from me.

Annabeth looked at Piper for a second nodding like she was OK. Out of the blue, Annabeth threw a punch on me. She hit me hard, almost to the point of knocking down to the floor. My head spined. Then she threw a second punch. This time I dodged it catching her fist. We stared at each other. I was confused by everything while she was upset. She fumed at me ready to release herself and punch again.

"I hate you. You couldn't bear that I moved on. I was happy. We were happy" spatted Annabeth.

Then she started to sob hysterically making everybody in the room stared at us. I thought that the security guards would appear in any second. I let go her fist and she fell on her knees with her hands on her face sobbing.

"Annabeth…" I said and I scooped her to the bench again. I sat her in my lap and I hugged her. I didn't know what else to do. Piper stayed by our side. I tried to figure it out what happened. Annabeth cried in hurtful sobs clinging desperately to me for a couple of minutes when a lady of almost 50 entered the room.

"Annabeth?" said the woman looking confusing at us. Annabeth wiped fast her tears as she saw her. Annabeth stood up in a flash and they hugged tightly.

"Karen? I didn't…" said Annabeth confused.

"Piper called" said Karen. Annabeth turned to Piper who nodded.

"I'm so sorry" said Annabeth in tears.

"Jake is going to be fine… He talked to me last night. He told me everything. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" said Karen and Annabeth nodded at her words hugging her harder.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you myself. I wanted to surprise you at the dinner party, but I just…" said Annabeth shaking and crying harder. I was about to embrace her again but Karen threw me a mean stare like who the hell do you think you are. I could only guess she is Jake's mom.

"Come on, calm down. Take it easy. You have to take care of yourself now" said Karen taking Annabeth again to the bench. They both sat next to each other. Piper and I stood up giving them more room.

"I know. It's just too much" said Annabeth looking to the ground.

For minutes, nobody talked. I was starting to pace around the room out of my mind. I didn't understand what was happening here. What I could guess Jake was here, but in what condition and why. Did the girl I saw yesterday have something to do? I was happy that Annabeth and the baby were ok. at least. I wanted to ask Piper but she was concerned taking care of Annabeth. Then Piper gasped loudly as she realized of something really important.

"Annabeth, are you?" said Piper shocked.

Annabeth raised her eyes to her friend and nodded in tears. "Yes" she whispered and Karen hugged her even tighter. Annabeth sobbed even harder.

"Oh Gods!" said Piper covering her mouth with her hand.

"What is going on, Piper?" I said confused at everything. Whatever Annabeth nodded was really important and shocking as Piper was clearly surprised. I could guess it was about the baby. Maybe Annabeth hadn't told her before.

"Percy, come with me" said Piper with meaningful stare.

"But, Annabeth…" I said looking at Karen and Annabeth hugging and crying together.

"Please come now" said Piper pulling my hand and I nodded. We walked out of the room into a lonely corridor just around the corner.

"Please, tell me what's going on" I said as we stopped. Piper was hugging herself trying to find her words. She was still shaken up by everything.

"Jake was attacked. Some idiots tried to rob him and Martha, their boss. They were having lunch. Well, he fought back. One attacker shot him... multiple shots. He is critical state. We don't know much yet. Annabeth and I were looking at wedding favors over the lunch break when we got the call. He is right now in the operating room" said Piper trying not to cry.

"Oh Gods! I have to go there now. She needs us" I said desperately. It didn't matter what's going on between Annabeth and I right now. I had to be for her. I was walking back to the waiting room.

"Wait, Percy. There is more" said Piper making me stop in the spot. I turned to see her. She walked slowly to me.

"What?" I spatted. I needed to be with Annabeth right now.

"I think she is pregnant" said Piper. I froze as I understood Jake's mom words about Annabeth taking care of herself. She knew too.

I probably nodded at Piper's words. It wasn't the moment right now. I really didn't want to think about the baby or the wedding. One thing was clear: Annabeth needed us. Piper stared at me for a couple of seconds and crossed her arms.

"You knew?" said Piper and I looked away. I guess she expected another reaction of me.

"Yes, she told me yesterday" I said weakly. I looked at her and she was sad for me "It's okey, Piper"

"I'm sorry, Percy" said Piper honestly. I wanted to tell her about this morning with Jake, about being the godfather and so many things.

"It doesn't matter right now" I shook my head as I said "She needs her friends" I said, and we returned fast to the waiting room.

Piper sat next to Annabeth holding her hand. Karen was on the other side hugging her. I stayed close pacing in the room. I was nervously moving around as we waited for the doctor for any news. Annabeth was more composed but her tears never stopped from falling.

One hour later, my mom and Paul came. At soon as they saw us, my mom hugged Annabeth who crumbled once again in loud sobs and tears.

"It's okey. Jake will be fine. How are you feeling? Have you eaten?" said my mom concerned as she wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks.

"Just a sandwich before coming" mumbled Annabeth.

"It's not enough. You need to be strong for you, Jake and… well, everybody" said my mom. Her pause and hesitation made me realized my mom knew about the baby, so Annabeth told her first.

"Percy, go and bring a chicken Cesar salad and bottle of water, right now" said my mom. I nodded and left the room not without taking a last look at them. At the same time, my mom and Jake's mom sat next to Annabeth holding her hands supporting her unconditionally. Annabeth was broken in pain for her fiancé.

I returned quickly and my mom and Jake's mom forced Annabeth to eat. As much I wanted to talk to her, I didn't know what I could say to make her feel better. All the time I felt like this was my punishment for walking away 6 years ago. Annabeth barely looked at me once I brought the food. She just muttered a "Thank you".

For 2 hours, we waited and waited without real news. A nurse would come once every one hour with a simple update: "Mr. Matthews is still in surgery, once he is out, the doctor will talk to you" Annabeth didn't stop crying. Karen asked who I was and my mom told her I was her son, a childhood friend of Annabeth who just got back to the city. Piper called Daniel and Hazel. She probably called so coworkers or college friends.

By 8, there were more people in the waiting area including my mom, Paul, Daniel and some unknown people. Jake's sister and dad were also in the room. Some friends of them were outside the hospital also waiting for news.

Then I saw the blond girl from yesterday in the crowd. She was pretty, older, maybe 10 years older than me. I wanted to know how she was. For who was talking to, she seemed to be a coworker of Annabeth and Jake. I stayed close to her trying to find out who she was. I listened to her crying with Annabeth. She was Martha, the boss. She apologized over and over because Jake was shot. He was protecting her. She told anyone who asked every single detail of what happened.

For me, she looked more shaken than Annabeth. Maybe because she witnessed everything or maybe she was in fact fooling around with Jake. For as much as I wanted to confront her, it wasn't the time and place to do it.

As I much as I wanted to talk to Annabeth, I couldn't find myself to move forward her and being surrounded by Jake's family didn't exactly help it either. She gave me a couple of stolen glances, just to see if I was still around.


	18. I Apologized

**Disclaimer: Percy, Annabeth and all characters except for Jake and Martha, the boss, are by the ever handsome (he is cute, yes, I said it) Rick Riordan.**

**Author's notes: Another not originally featured chapter. I felt Percy and Annabeth had to say somethings before the next chapter. I really wasn't going to write it, just straight to the point because it's how life is. Anyway, a bit of drama before the mayor drama... I don't know why and how this story is stretching. Bizarre! I'm thinking in parting in two the next one too. Not sure yet! On other news, 10,100+ views, Hip hip hurray!**

**18. I Apologized**

Around 9, my mom and Paul went for dinner for everybody. Jake's friends tried to convince her to stay, but I guess mom needed some fresh air. Paul made a big list of requests before they left to the closest dinner/restaurant/fast food joint available with their hands full of money of everybody.

Minutes later, Annabeth stood up awkwardly fast making everybody turned to stare at her. She said loudly "I need some air"

"Do you want me to go with you?" said Karen, Jake's mom.

Annabeth shook her head and said politely "No, it's ok. I need a moment alone also I need to stretch"

"Sure" said Karen and Piper was nodding too.

"Call me if anything" said Annabeth before leaving the door. A coworker walked behind her but he returned seconds later with his face blushing red of embarrassment. I guess Annabeth was harsh on him.

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds as I was leaning on the wall. I felt a round thing on my shoulder.

"Percy, I think you should go to keep an eye on Annabeth" said Piper softly close to me. Her head leaned on me.

"But she said..." I said. Piper looked at Karen sitting next to her daughter and husband.

"I don't care what she said. She is not in her right mind, right now. Don't talk to her. Just stay close. I feared she will barge in the OR" said Piper. I knew she was right.

"Right" I said nodding and left the room.

I walked around some empty corredors since it was nighttime. My steps echoed around me. I finally found Annabeth by a window looking outside.

"I know you are following me. I know your walking too well... Who sent you?" said Annabeth calmly without looking at me.

"Piper" I said walking closer to her. Annabeth looked at me with deathly sad eyes stopping my feet.

"I want to be alone" demanded Annabeth before she started to cry again. I moved closer and I lifted my arms to hug her but she walked back. She shook her head with anger.

"Are you ok?" I said really worried for her. I really was.

"Of course not. Jake is in there and I can't be with him. If we were in camp, I would be holding his hand on the infirmary. I would have threatened all Apollo campers to help him, maybe put him next to the Golden Fleece, ambrosia, I don't know, just something... In here, I feel so useless" spatted Annabeth with her fists clenched. She was panting by all she was feeling right now.

"He will be fine" I said softly. She wiped roughly her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

Annabeth stared at me for a second before she sneered at me "I know you don't mean it. Please don't deny that you are enjoying this"

Her hand pointed at me angrily. I looked at her. I wasn't enjoying seeing her like that, but I don't deny the smallest pinch of satisfaction of knowing he was hurt. I sighed holding my feelings and thoughts about Jake. Annabeth needed her best friend more right now.

"Annabeth, I know I made a mistake yesterday. You surprise me, that's all. I might not like Jake, but he makes you happy and that it's enough for me" I said. I was lying, of course. Annabeth looked at me incredulously. I didn't know if she believed me or not.

"Since when did you get so smooth with words?" snorted Annabeth with a small smile on her face.

"Since a lot of things" I said with little smile myself. I scratched my head "Look, I don't deny it's hard for me to see you with him. I don't think he is right man for you"

"And you are?" snorted Annabeth. Her eyes filled with angry sadness.

"Even if I am not, I think he is..." I said and stopped.

I wanted to tell her about the blond woman. I wanted to tell her to choose me but I looked a her. I really looked at her. She had been a mess since I got here. She really loves Jake, more than me. I felt my heart being broken in thousand of pieces by the truth: she loves him more. I knew she would choose him, given the choice.

This was the moment to let her go, not at her wedding day, not when the baby is born. She needed her chance of happiness. Once Jake was out of the hospital, they would have a clean fresh start without the annoying ex-boyfriend, but her best friend instead, even if it destroys me. I hoped to be doing the right thing, the honorable thing.

"He is what?" snorted Annabeth frustrated at my sudden middle of a sentence stop. I sighed.

"If he is the one, I accept it" I said and I felt my whole self ready to break in pieces. I could start crying any moment. Annabeth stared at me confused, conflicted and mostly in pain.

"Really?" said Annabeth with a shaky weak voice. I wished to know what she was thinking. I tried to smile.

"I want you to be happy and if Jake does, well I'm happy for you. I won't stand between you and him" I said holding all my pain inside. After Jake was back at home, I could crumble down and probably not leave a room for a week. Just, not today.

Second passed in silence. Annabeth was looking at the wall while I looked down holding my feelings. "I don't know what to say" mumbled Annabeth.

"Thanks is only polite in this situation" I said and smiled weakly. Annabeth nodded sadly.

"Thanks" she said. I expected her to be relieved or something more cheerful, but she was worried for her boyfriend to think in something else, I guess.

"I would love to be the godfather if you really want me to" I said hoping to make her smile once again, a small good news in the middle of all this.

"Of course, I do" whispered Annabeth and her hand held mine. I felt the familiar pressure and warm, just like the old days. I couldn't stop a little smile on my face.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" I said. Annabeth looked down quietly. For seconds that seemed hours, nobody talked.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you anymore... I get it. I should apologize too" said Annabeth finally and our eyes met. She wasn't crying yet, but I saw her really sad in front of me.

"Why?" I whispered weakly and painfully. I was the one who made all the bad decisions, not her. She has been my moral compass since we were little.

"I threw everything at you so fast, without warning, without consideration: Jake, the wedding, the baby. I didn't think of your feelings" said Annabeth. Her cheeks blushed slightly of embarrassment.

This situation was rare. Annabeth never apologized before, at least not to me. If we were still dating, I would tease her for hours. Right now, the whole idea of making fun of her felt wrong.

I sighed deeply "I know" I muttered.

"I wasn't trying to get back at you, I swear" said Annabeth. "Me being with Jake is not about revenge"

"Do you really love him?" I said weakly.

Annabeth looked at me strangely and sighed "Percy, I was waiting for you, I really was" she bit her bottom lip "But he came into my life and we are together now. We are expecting a baby and getting married. I know it's not what do you want to hear, but it's the truth"

"You are right. I don t want to hear it..." I said shrugging and kissed her forehead. I was trying not to get mad. I wasn't upset but I really didn't want to hear how she loves him. Jake is still a lying cheater who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as Annabeth, but that's my humble opinion. I could only hope for Annabeth to see the same one day. However, she chose him over me, making him a better man than I, the one who went away, the one who left her without any explanation.

I heard Annabeth sobbed and she muttered "I'm sorry". I swallowed it all and sighed. I had to be the better man right now.

"Don't cry. Look at me, Annabeth" I said and our eyes met. I placed my hand in her cheek and kissed her tear-stained eyes "If this what you want, it's ok. I want you to be happy"

"Percy" Annabeth sobbed and her eyes filled with more tears. Then she walked back fast without giving me a second look. I stayed there for a while just looking outside the window trying to feel happy that I gave her the closure she needed, but I was too heartbroken.

When I returned to the waiting room, my mom and Paul were back with food. I ate a burger quietly in the corner looking at Annabeth eating and looking at the empty space. Piper was by her side. She threw me worried glances. I guess she had an idea of what had happened.

Finally around midnight, a doctor entered the living room making everybody turned to see him. He was a man of maybe 35, black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing blood stained scrubs. Behind him, there was another woman also wearing bloody scrubs, maybe a fellow doctor or a nurse.

"Excuse me, who is Mrs. Matthews?" said the doctor loudly. The whole crowd went silent and turned to stare at the doctor.

"Yes, doctor. I am" said Karen standing up and walking to the doctor. Annabeth stood up too following Jake's mom. Jake's dad and sister stood by their side.

"I'm the future Mrs. Matthews" said Annabeth

"How is my son?" said Jake's dad.

"Can we see him?" said Karen. Annabeth breathed out and took Karen's hand.

"I'm Dr. Potter. I treated Jake. Your son received multiple gunshots in critical areas as his abdominal cavity and chest... We removed successfully the bullets but his heart gave up. We did all in our power but the damage of the wounds were too severe and extensive. I'm afraid to say that Jake is dead. I'm sorry for your lost" said the doctor and hugged Karen quickly before returning back.

Annabeth grabbed his arm stopping his steps, and she said with a shaky, shocked and angry voice "You are lying"

"No, ma'am. Sorry for your lost" said the doctor kindly. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand and nodded weakly. The doctor left followed by the woman in bloody scrubs.

"Oh Gods!" yelled Annabeth and Piper and my mom hugged her immediately. They supported her as she cried heartbroken painfully loud.

"My son!" said Jake's dad in complete pain and he hugged her wife and daughter.

Martha, the boss, sat on the floor saying over and over that it was her fault. Then she stood up to hug Annabeth who was crying.

People in tears started to hug Jake's family and Annabeth. I didn't. I couldn't. I stayed with my back on the wall looking at the scene being unfold. I felt too guilty and conflicted to even comprehend that he was really dead. We were talking just this morning.

For the last 24 hours, I really thought he was cheating on Annabeth. I wanted to punch him because I thought he was hurting her. In reality, I was mad at him because he was giving her Annabeth a family of her own, her chance of happiness. I wished for him to be gone, to leave Annabeth and I got my wish in the worst possible way. I never wished for him to die.


	19. I Took my Mom to the Funeral

**Disclaimer: I must say Percabeth is not my idea, sorry**

**Author's Note: I am so happy for how this story is doing. Thank you for all your support. I thought of killing Jake more dramatical with a tearful goodbye like brain death or something like that, but it's better this way. It's more real and less messy. Besides, this story is about Percabeth, no Jaketh (Got it? Jake + Annabeth)... Anyway, I love your reviews, please more. Jake wasn't that bad. He just loved Annabeth as much as Percy and he was super jealous.**

**19. I Took my Mom to the Funeral**

Later around 3 AM, I drove my mom and Paul home after staying most of the night in the hospital. My mom cried heartbroken the whole ride and Paul was by her side holding her. She adored Jake because of Annabeth. I didn't sleep what was left of the night wondering if it was my fault or not. I knew it wasn't but it felt like it was, just like Jason's and Leo's deaths. I felt the guilt crushing me as I remembered Annabeth's sad heartbroken eyes.

Before dawn, I took a really long shower full of emotions. I wished I could explain all I was feeling and thinking, but I wasn't Annabeth to be able to analyze everything. Let's just say, there was a lot in my mind.

After shower and before breakfast, I called Jeremy, a classmate, to take notes for me for the rest of the day. I got to attend to a funeral. I wore one of Paul's suits and I drove my mom to the funeral home. Paul had to work, so he couldn't join us. My mom and I didn't talk all the way. I was too shocked still. My mom was trying her best not to break in tears again. She wanted to be strong for Annabeth. I was really surprised how the funeral arrangements were done in such little time. It was just a couple of hours when we were in the hospital waiting for Jake to came out of surgery, hopefully alive.

In the funeral home, everything was perfectly ready. There were big flower arrangements at either side of the entrance and inside. The coffin was also already there in place. I wasn't expecting to see Jake's body so soon.

Annabeth was there, wearing a little black dress. She was next to Jake's parents and sister receiving mourners by the entrance. She wasn't crying anymore and her eyes looked red from crying all night and empty like she wasn't there anymore. Her hair was tied in a bun. The diamond ring was still in her finger, reminding everybody that she would never get married to Jake.

My mom hugged Annabeth and told her something in her ear making her nodded sadly. Annabeth looked at me and hugged me. I felt no emotion in her hug.

"Thank you for coming" said Annabeth in a monotone voice. She was trying to get through the day. I wondered if Piper was like that at Jason's funeral. I wondered if Annabeth was like this when I left, hopefully not.

"I…" I tried to talk but she just nodded. I kissed her cheek and she smiled weakly. Our eyes met and she swallowed her tears. She wanted to break apart and I wanted to hug her and comfort her. However, Jake's parents were beside us.

I left Annabeth for her to receive more people. My mom and I sat on a bench in the middle of the room. Piper and Daniel sat beside us just a couple of minutes later. Piper looked tired and sad. Sadly, Hazel and Frank couldn't be here because Hazel's doctor had her in bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.

One hour later, my mom walked to the open coffin with Annabeth by her side. I saw them standing close to each other as they stared at the still body. Both of them broke down in tears and my mom returned to me. I held her as she cried. I wanted to stand up and hug Annabeth who was crying in Jake's sister's arms.

Closer to us, just a couple of benches behind, was Martha, their boss, with her husband apparently. She was crying even louder than Annabeth. She looked edgy and remorseful. Was I right all along? However, she was there. The robbers tried to take her bag and Jake fought back.

By then, the news of Annabeth's pregnancy were in the mouth of everybody around us. I could hear them whispering sad words of pity: the poor widow soon-to-be mom. I wanted to stand up and punch anyone who talked that way about Annabeth. She needed support, not pity.

We stayed the rest of the morning supporting Annabeth from far. She turned a couple of times to see if we were still there. Every time she waved at us with a weak sad smile.

At noon, it was time for the mass. The priest said lovely words about Jake when he was young. Apparently, Jake was really involved in church in his teen years. A lot of people said amazing things about Jake in the eulogies. Hearing how great Jake was made me guiltier. I wasn't responsible of his death but I felt like I was. I wanted him out of the picture.

I didn't pay a lot of attention to people talking about Jake. It was pretty much the same thing: he was awesome, great friend, co-worker, cousin, brother, etc, overall a great human being and he will be missed.

Everybody, except me, was waiting for Annabeth to talk. She was last. When she stood up and walked slowly to the stand. I looked at her, how she was dragging the feet one after another. She looked at everybody as she was standing still trying to compose herself. I expected her to start sobbing again.

"Thanks for coming. Jake would love to see you in different circumstances" said Annabeth making some people giggling to the small joke "Jake. There are no words to express how I feel for you. I only hope you knew" Her eyes were filling with tears" I love you and I will take care of our baby for the two of us" Her hand touched her belly and walked down faster to sit next to Jake's mom and sister. Jake's sister hugged Annabeth in tears. Annabeth didn't cry. I think she just ran out of tears.

Later, as we drove to the cemetery, Daniel and Piper were making small talk to my mom. I didn't participate. I just wanted this day to be over. I was ready to go home. I felt like a hypocrite since what happened between Jake and I.

Once we got to the lot in the cemetery where Jake was going to be buried, we saw Annabeth losing it. She started to trash, scream and punch anybody who tried to get close. We were parking when we saw astonished the scene.

"I will stop her" I said leaving everybody in the car. I didn't even close the car door.

I ran at her. Annabeth saw me and her eyes glared with loath. She took out her sword from her jacket. I took out mine.

"I hate you! He is gone because of you, because you left me" yelled Annabeth as our swords clashed. I didn't want to know what the mist was showing to mortal attendees.

"Fine. Hate me. I deserve it. I hurt you. Come on. Bring it on" I said taunting Annabeth. She needed to blow up some steam. She had been too quiet and calm for too long. It wasn't her nature. She was bound to explode sooner or later.

We fought right beside his coffin. I tried not to scratch it, but Annabeth left a pretty nasty dent on a corner. I let her swing and miss, destroying chairs and flower arrangements in our way. I wanted to get her tired so she would calm down, but she was just getting angrier. Her assaults were ruthless and without doubt, more precise. I was already bleeding from the left arm when she cut me ripping Paul's suit.

"Come on, fight! I don't want your apologies or condolences. I don't care if you are sorry or not. I just want to kick your ass!" yelled Annabeth as she was letting out all the conflicted feelings between us and Jake. She wiped her tears roughly with her sleeve of her black coat and rushed at me.

"Whatever you want, wise girl" I said and rushed to her.

We fought harder, faster and deathlier. The audience surrounded us in a big circle. Piper and my mom yelled Annabeth to stop. We dented some tombstones and broke more chairs and flowers. Jake's mom pleaded Annabeth but she wasn't listening. Annabeth was too blinded by pain and I was upset of seeing her like that and being unable to do something. Then, it hit me what was Karen yelling and why my mom and Piper wanted her to stop fighting. Annabeth was pregnant. She shouldn't be fighting, so I lowered my sword ready to stop the fight.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Annabeth completely angered as she was rushing at me. For me, it was over, so I disarmed her fast in one single movement. As her sword fell on the ground, I caught her in my arms. She trashed and punched me with her fists on my chest trying to make me let her go. I didn't let her go away, I hugged her harder.

"No! No! Let me go, seaweed brain!" said Annabeth non-stop in tears until she buried her face in crook of my neck sobbing inconsolably. I made soothing sounds in her ear trying to calm her down. Her body started slowly to relax in my embrace.

Everybody, except some, stared at us probably wondering who I was, why I was holding Annabeth like that, and more things. I looked around and I saw the scolding judgmental eyes of Jake's parents and Jake's relatives on us. I felt out of place.

"I got it, Percy" said my mom standing next to us. I nodded and my mom took Annabeth to her seat in the front row near the coffin.

For the rest of the tearful event, my mom stayed by Annabeth's side who cried and cried. Once the funeral was over and people started to leave, my mom gave a goodbye kiss to Annabeth and we went home. Annabeth was going to spend some days with Jake's mom in her apartment packing Jake's things. My mom wanted to help but Annabeth wanted to do it alone.

As we drove back home, my mom seemed to be more relaxed. She was still sad but she didn't seem to be as upset as before.

"How are you? You have been really quite since yesterday" said my mom suddenly.

"I'm worried for Annabeth, of course" I said "I don't think she should be alone... we should be there with her"

"She wants to be alone. When my parents died, I did the same. You need a moment of silence to really understand what happened. Don't worry. I will keep an eye on her" said my mom looking outside. Tears flooded out of her eyes. I guessed she was thinking about my grandparents who I never met.

"I should go with you to her apartment tomorrow" I said as we stopped in a red light.

"No, son. I will go alone. She needs you to keep your distance" said my mom really sure of her words.

"But...Why?" I whispered confused. My mom sighed.

"Just promise me" said my mom. I looked at her. I knew for a fact, she would stand in the doorway if it was necessary. She was even more loyal to Annabeth than me. I really didn't understand my mom right now. I wanted to argue but she gave me this 'don't ask questions' look.

"Okey, mom. I promise" I said and she nodded.


	20. I

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Sorry. Another, extra chapter. I am hating myself for expanding the chapters and breaking them down in parts... I don't know why. I sure I am not trying to make the story more dramatical. I promise. It just keep happening. I am thinking in an epilogue. What do you think? intense chapter today. Little over 12,500 views. You guys are awesome.**

**20. I... **

For three days, my mom checked on Annabeth on the phone on the mornings before work and visited her in the evenings. I wanted to talk to Annabeth but axxording to my mom she didn't want to talk or see to me. My mom was very clear on the topic every time she saw me heading to the door with the keys in my hand. She reminded me my promise with such sweet words like "Perseus Jackson. Get the hell back to your room, NOW. You promise" When I tried to reason with my mom, she walked to her room and avoided me for a while. That was weird. I really couldn't understand why my mom was acting like this.

On the late afternoon of the third day, I was studying in the living room when the phone ringed.

"I got it" I yelled as I walked to the phone. "Hello"

"Hello, Percy. What's up?" said Piper. She seemed to be in high spirits.

"Nothing. Do you have news? Have you seen Annabeth?" I said and I heard Piper sighed. Something felt wrong.

"I just got back from her place. I thought you might want to know" said Piper. I heard her hesitation.

"So?" I said worried.

"She is fine, but I just I don't know. Something is weird and I can't put my finger on it" said Piper. I heard her sighed again. Now, I was definitely worried.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"She is too quiet and reading a lot, pregnancy books... Maybe I am just overreacting. When you left, she was frantic from cleaning to making new things, she tried so much to keep herself busy, you know, not to think about you... Maybe it's just different. Jake is dead, and you were just... missing" said Piper after a long pause after another.

"Probably..." I said shrugging.

"Could you check on her? I know I am asking too much, but maybe she will be more herself with you than me. If you can't, I totally understand. Don't worry" pleaded Piper. I could almost see her rubbing her arms, really worried for Annabeth.

"I will try" I promised.

"Thanks" said Piper "See ya"

"See you" I said and we both hung up.

On the fourth day, I walked to Annabeth's place sneaking up to my mom. I knew that Jake's mom was gone and Annabeth's dad was to arrive tomorrow, all thanks to my mom's updates. This was the only day we could talk alone. I hated the idea of breaking my promise to my mom but I needed to see Annabeth, to talk to her. After what Piper told me, I needed to know if she was ok even she slammed the door on my face. Maybe she needed to blow up some steam just like in the funeral. I could do that. I was an expert in annoying Annabeth. It was a gift, actually.

I knocked to her door hoping she would open. Annabeth did open and I found her wearing an oversized sweater with NYU in the front, probably Jake's sweater. She had red crying eyes. She looked at me perplexed since she wasn't expecting me.

"Can I come in?" I said and she nodded. I tried to hug her but she walked away quickly to the living room. I ended up with my arms on the air in vain. From behind, she looked thinner. I was worried she wasn't eating right, or maybe the morning sickness.

"How are you?" I said. Annabeth looked back at me for a second before nodding. I looked around and I saw a corner filled with boxes, probably Jake's things.

"You didn't kill him. I know that. I was just upset. I needed to blame someone, anyone" said Annabeth without looking at me. She looked tired, maybe sleepless nights crying for Jake. She sighed as she sat on her couch. Then she threw a NY sport team blanket over her body and I sat next to her, close enough to feel the warmth of her body.

"I know. Don't worry about it" I said as casual as possible. I scratched my head with a mischievous smile. She nodded and she sighed loudly. She looked to the verge of tears.

"I am so…" said Annabeth as new fresh tears were in her eyes. I quickly pulled Annabeth to my lap letting her cry. I expected resistance, but her body molded next to mine effortlessly like before when we were more than just best friends. She did cry for over 20 minutes. I felt sad for her. I wanted to find a way to make her feel better.

Eventually, Annabeth ran out of tears and stared at me with a weak smile. I felt good to make her smile at least a little.

"Sorry for attacking you at the cemetery. I just needed…" said Annabeth weakly almost ashamed.

"It's ok. Don't worry" I said and I kissed her forehead. I felt her soft smile as a little sigh left her lips.

"Everything just remembered me of Greece. I didn't kill him personally, but I didn't save him. I felt so powerless and I needed to do something" said Annabeth explaining herself.

"Don't worry" I said. Annabeth leaned her forehead in the crook on my neck. Her hand found mine holding just like before. I hoped the touch of our hands was comforting her.

"Why I don't deserve happiness? I did everything right. We did. We defended the Olympus twice. We did every single quest the Gods threw at us… We lost so many good friends. Why? I don't understand" said Annabeth so weakly and painfully and I understood her feelings. I felt the same sometimes.

"I don't know" I said softly with my lips on her hair, then she tensed like something was out of place. She looked around and stared at me conflicted and edgy.

"Please, leave. I want to be alone" said Annabeth nervously. I was definitely confused by her sudden action.

"What? Why?" I said softly.

"Please, go" said Annabeth nervously pointing to the door. I was going to argue but she looked like ready for a breaking down if I went against her wishes.

"Sure, whatever you want" I said nodding. Annabeth left my lap and I stood up. I kissed her forehead "Call me... if you need me for anything"

"Sure" whispered Annabeth as I walked to the door slowly massaging the back of my neck. I felt defeated and ashamed since I made things worst.

"Wait!" said Annabeth suddenly.

I turned slowly to see her just inches in front of me. I blinked at her and I was more confused by her erratic behavior. She probably stared at me for a second before she jumped at me kissing me hard and wrapping her legs in my waist. I was too stunted to react. I tried to put her down but her grip on me was tight.

"Please…" she moaned in my mouth as she bit my lower lip.

"Annabeth" I said startled and confused. She pulled away from my lips to stare at me. Her piercing sad grieving grey eyes pleaded at me.

"I need you. I need this. I need to feel something different. Please, Percy, please" whispered Annabeth and she started to nibble my neck. I started to get shivers as her lips were going all the way to my ear. Her warm breath felt intoxicated good on my skin.

"You are not thinking straight" I said firmly but my voice sounded husky. I was starting not to think straight too. The feeling of her desire was clouding my head. Annabeth stopped to stare at me one more time.

"Please. You owned me this much, seaweed brain" pleaded Annabeth with big Bambi eyes and I saw that she really needed to feel something different that pain. She is still my best friend, so I was supposed to be for her always just like she was by my side in countless quests and battles.

I knew this was so wrong but I nodded shyly making her smile weakly. Annabeth lowered her legs to stand up. She pulled me to her and we kissed with desperation, longing and fear. I was afraid of the meaning of this, but her lips on my skin made me forget any hesitation. I thought of taking her to the bed but it sounded awful to use the bed they shared. Annabeth probably felt and thought the same as she was pulling me to the couch.

"Take out your clothes" said Annabeth as she lifted her sweater over the head showing me her black bra. She kissed me deeply as her hands were pulling my t-shirt off. She looked at me and I saw her, my Annabeth. I kissed her lips savoring and tasting just like we were once before.

"Whatever you want, wise girl" I said and I removed my clothes quickly. I was afraid that Annabeth would stop as soon she realized what we were doing, but she didn't stop.

Soon we were naked on the couch. I expected that Annabeth would push me away any second as I was on top of her, kissing her as my life depended on it. She stopped and I knew this was the moment. Her hand got close and I closed my eyes expecting a slap. She didn't. Her hand coiled my hair between her fingers. It was a light loving touch. She never did that before. It was new, and it felt disconnected.

I carefully opened my eyes and she had her eyes closed with a timid smile on her lips. Then she kissed me with renewed fervor, as she was trying to forget her pain with sex.

We had sex on the couch. It was mind-blowing, desperate and excruciating confusing. She fell asleep in my arms afterwards. I should say I enjoyed it but I couldn't help thinking that I was just replacing Jake. That she thought of him while I touched her, held her and kissed her. That her sweet words and whispers on my ear were meant for him, not me. That idea ate me out.

I let her sleep for an hour on top of me while I coiled her hair between my fingers just breathing her scent and feeling her warmth. She was really tired. Then I stood up really careful. She looked breathtaking beautiful and peaceful sleeping on the couch.

I thought of letting her there, but she would be uncomfortable sore in the morning. I took her naked frame to her bed. However, I couldn't convince myself to enter in their room, so I took her to the guestroom. Inside the bed was unmade and I saw a sketching pad on the night table. I guess Annabeth wasn't the only one not entering in their room.

As I covered her with her blanket, she mumbled something with a smile on her face. I didn't understand her but I guessed she said 'Jake' bringing me to tears. I left her apartment quietly. I didn't want her to wake up, also I didn't want to face her.

Once I was back at my mom's apartment, I took a shower trying to wash away what I was feeling. I felt dirty, despicable and ashamed. I just took advantage of a widow, my best friend and ex-girlfriend in her lowest moment. I regretted what happened as soon as it was done and over. I was a monster.


	21. I Wore a Tuxedo Again

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews, views, alerts and favorites. 13,600+ views... Really happy!**

**20. I Wore a Tuxedo Again**

Four months after the incident, Annabeth and I still didn't talk to each other. Piper managed to keep us apart with different schedules and duties for the wedding. I was almost grateful to Piper, but we needed to talk. Eventually, we had to. I couldn't avoid her forever. I could try though. I was too ashamed for what happened, because I let it happened.

For my mom and Piper, I knew that Annabeth was getting better. She buried herself in work now that she had to do Jake's part too in the museum, also in getting ready for the baby, a girl. Piper had been at her side in all the doctors appointments. She told me Annabeth cried for one hour when the doctor told her it's a girl. Jake wanted a girl. From the pictures Annabeth sent to my mom, she was getting huge at almost 7 months of pregnancy.

It was almost the middle of February. Daniel and Piper's wedding was scheduled for Valentine's Day in two days now. Aphrodite's idea, I supposed.

Frank and Hazel were coming today. I was supposed to pick them up at noon. Their baby, Emily Marie, was born two months ago. She is prettiest baby girl I have ever seen, just like Hazel but her skin was lighter.

Minutes before I went out to the airport, the phone ringed and my mom picked it up. Annabeth called saying that she was going to pick the Zhangs up. They were going to stay with her. It was probably a better idea. Annabeth had the nursery room ready which Emily Marie could use, and more space for them.

So the next day came and the wedding day was finally here. My mom, Paul and I went together to the wedding in a famous New York hotel. After Daniel won the Tony, he was working non-stop in new projects, even a new musical movie. So they had money, beside Piper's dad was a famous movie star, so Piper couldn't marry in something smaller or less fancier even if she really want it. Piper didn't seem thrilled about the large wedding but I knew deep inside she was.

After four months, I finally was in front of Annabeth. I found her by the door looking at the audience sitting down minutes before the ceremony. She was radiant with her light green bridesmaid dress. Her baby bump was definitely there making here even more beautiful. I was jealous of Jake even after he was gone. Their baby was a permanent proof of their love for each other.

"Hi, you look dashing as usual" said Annabeth with a lovely smile as she stood two steps from me. I wondered if she was as sad as Piper was in Hazel's wedding. If Annabeth was, she was hiding it very well.

"You look beautiful" I said and kissed her cheek. She took my arm and we walked by the door before the aisle.

"It feels like a déjà-vu" said Annabeth staring at the room filled with people sitting in chairs. Daniel was already next to the priest. Behind us, Hazel and Frank were doing final touches at each other. Piper was talking to Mellie and Coach Hedge before the ceremony.

"Kind of, again maid of honor and best man" I said winking. I expected to make her smile, even blush, but she looked away.

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride" said Annabeth with a sad sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said realizing that she was the next to get married but she wasn't anymore. I felt ashamed of my comment. I wanted her to cheer her up, not depressed her.

"It's Ok. I am getting there" said Annabeth and her hand unwrinkled her dress.

"Where is that?" I said really interested. Her eyes met mine. I felt the closeness and familiarity between us like nothing had happened.

"Where I don't cry every single night. Where I don't blame myself. Where I don't get anxious of raising my baby alone… I don't know how Piper didn't get crazy. Some days I feel so unbalanced, so torn apart, just ready to go to the loony house" said Annabeth with a loud sigh at the end.

She was starting to feel sad again and I couldn't stop myself and I pulled her to my chest to comfort her. I knew it was probably too intruding but I wanted her to know one thing. I kissed her forehead.

"I am here for you" I said hoping to make her feel better, even for a moment.

"I know" said Annabeth weakly.

The soft wedding music started and we walked together to the altar once again like 7 months ago when I returned. The ceremony went easy and the happy newlyweds kissed in a roar of applauses and whistles at the end.

As we walked to the party, I wanted to pull Annabeth to an empty place and talked to her. I want to know where we were standing right now. However, we just entered the ballroom together in silence. Once there, we were pulled by the bride for pictures. Piper was radiant and glowing in happiness. I wondered if her mom blessed her. I think I have never saw her that happy before, not even with Jason. She really loved Daniel. She was probably the happiest bride I have ever seen.

After the first dance and dinner, it was time for the toast. Once again, Annabeth stood up after Piper's charmspeak call of attention.

"Welcome everybody. I want everybody to raise their glasses to the happy couple: Daniel and Piper. Guys, I know for sure that nothing will harm your relationship as long as you stay together. I wish to be as happy as you when it's my time" said Annabeth and sat down fast. She was holding her tears. I squeezed her hand before standing up to give the toast myself.

"Daniel, Piper. I'm happy for you. When Piper told me she was getting married, I couldn't be happier for her. She deserves it all. Daniel, take care of her or else" I said throwing a little warning making some in the audience giggled. "Please, raise your glass and let's enjoy this beautiful romantic night. For Daniel and Piper". The audience yelled with their glasses for the happy couple and another roar of applauses made Piper leaned and kissed her husband.

As the party advanced, I danced with Piper a couple of songs. Hazel and Frank left early because of Emily Marie who was fussing and couldn't sleep with all the noise. Mom and Paul left after midnight.

"So?" said Calypso as we were dancing a slow song.

"What?" I said confused.

"Annabeth?, you know, dummy" said Calypso raising her eyebrows. We had talked about Annabeth the last couple of months. She knew everything since we have no filter between us, just like Annabeth and I used to have.

"I don't know" I muttered weakly. Calypso looked at me sadly and pulled me closer into a tight hug. I heard her sigh and without words I knew she was right for the last couple of months. I had to talk to Annabeth, a real conversation.

After dancing with Calypso, I tried to talk to Annabeth but she managed to keep the distance between us as she walked from table to table taking to acquaintances and friends, well to everybody: Calypso, Chiron, Malcolm, Grover, Rachel, Mellie, Lou, etc. I saw her hugging Calypso as they both cried, probably because of Jake.

As the party was finally ending, Annabeth walked to me with a timid smile. She had her shoes on her hand and she looked tired. I tried to hide the large grin on my face as we were facing each other.

"Could you take me home? I don't want to go alone at this hour" said Annabeth with an unsure smile in her face.

"Sure. Let's just say goodbye to Piper and Daniel" I said and soon we were travelling in a taxi cab to her apartment.

The ride was uneventful. We didn't talk. It was a comforting silence, somehow. Her hand held mine all the way as she watched outside to the New York's lights. I was content of touching her hand.

As we stepped out of the taxi, snow started to fall softly even romantically. We stared at each other and wanted so much to kiss her but I remembered what happened the last time we were alone. I felt guilty. I should have said no. I felt like I needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry… we should have never done it… it wasn't right… it's not that it wasn't good… you were so… for me… I wanted to call you… and see you… I've been a bad friend… you needed me and I just… I felt so... afterwards… I just…"

Annabeth pulled me into a kiss stopping my rambling. She kissed me chastely on the lips just enough to catch my attention.

"We messed up everything" I said as we pulled away. Her hand parked on my cheek as her mouth formed a small smile. I looked at her and sighed. I was nervous for her response.

"It seems so" said Annabeth with a weak smile. I wanted to apologize again but her hands pulled me into a hug distracting me. I felt strange trying to hug her with her baby bump between us. I wanted to say so many things, but I had only one idea in my mind.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you in Athens. It wasn't right. I wasn't thinking" I said as I had my lips on her forehead.

"I know. I should have chased you and dragged you back here. I knew you were on the sea at Camp that day, but…" said Annabeth

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I never meant to do in purpose" I said and Annabeth nodded. The snow was staring to fall harder making the wind colder. I could feel her body getting cold. She was to the point to start shaking.

"Let me take you upstairs. You must be tired and it's snowing" I said as I took her hand to go upstairs.

"Not yet" said Annabeth shyly and kissed me again. This time the kiss was more urgent, full of love and hope. As we pulled away, her hand cupped my cheek once again kissing me chastely once again.

"Why it happened? Why did you choose?" I said. Maybe it wasn't the right time to talk about this but I really needed to know. She sighed loudly as she thought her answer.

"Percy, I know what happened and who we lost, but I wouldn't change at thing. As much as I loved Jason and Leo, I would choose you every time if I can. I wouldn't live with myself if you had died. Your lost would be more devastating that Jake's. I survived these years without you because I knew you were alive. I knew that I would see you again. I had hope in you" said Annabeth.

I looked at her with surprise and awe. I wasn't expecting such honest words. "Annabeth?" I said.

"I always choose you. You have always been the one" said Annabeth and I saw her eyes filling with tears of happiness.

"I'm so sorry for every mistake I made" I said and we kissed again.

"I love you, seaweed brain" said Annabeth.

"I love you too, wise girl" I said making Annabeth gasped.

"You finally said it" said Annabeth pointing at me with the largest grin in her face. I twas true. I meant to say it years back but I was afraid of what it meant. I had always loved her but I was afraid than monsters would use her against me, of losing her, of her dying because of me. This last four months made me realize that monsters will attack her no matter what so I wasn't afraid anymore.

"It took me years to do it. I had to make it dramatically. I wanted to really mean it when I did" I said with a wink making Annabeth giggled softly. I took her hand "It's getting late and it's snowing harder. Let's go". She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked upstairs holding hands. Nobody said a word and I was happy with that.

Once inside her apartment, she kissed me in the doorframe softly but wanting more. However, Hazel and Frank were sleeping in her bed. I kissed her forehead one last time. She turned on the lights.

"I want you to know that you are not replacing Jake" said Annabeth as she looked around. I looked around too. I was in their apartment, even if most of Jake's things weren't here anymore. There were framed pictures of them on walls. I knew she meant it but it didn't feel like it. Jake just died four months ago and this baby was his.

I put all my insecurities aside and kissed her lips chastely. "Ok. I will never try to do it. Jake will always have a special place in your heart. He is the father of your baby… I can hope to make you happy until we die" I said making Annabeth smile.

"I hope the same" said Annabeth nodding.

"We will take it slow but not that slow. It took us almost 4 years to get together the first time" I said lightening the mood. She giggled making my heart skip a beat.

"Good night. I love you" said Annabeth and kissed me again.

"Good night, wise girl. I love you more" I said.

"Will we be happy one day?" said Annabeth full of hope.

"Absolutely" I said with a wink and left to my house.

As I walked to my apartment, I felt nothing but hope that tomorrow will bring new good things. We will absolutely be happy for now on. It was long overdue.


	22. I Had a Breakfast Full of Guilt n Bacon

**Disclaimer: Hurray! Percabeth is by Rick Riordan, all deserving rights to the man!**

**Author's Note: BoO is getting near. I wonder as many what would happen. By popular demand, in other words, because I want to. Daily update! Besides this is my only story left for now. Most of them are already complete and the new ones... well, we will talk about that later. 14,650+ that's a lot of view, so much, that this story is the 3rd one on my list (after Prophecy of the Strong Legacies and Beyond the Land of Gods) I really feel happy!**

**21. I Had a Breakfast Full of Guilt and Bacon**

The day after the wedding, I showed up with my mom at Annabeth's apartment to have breakfast. Hazel invited mom at the party and my mom dragged me in. I didn't complain. It was a good excuse to see Annabeth without being suspicious. I woke up this morning almost unable to wipe the smile on my face.

As we walked upstairs, my mom stopped just feet away of Annabeth's door. She turned and stared at me.

"Percy, are you sure of this? You can go home. I know things between you and Annabeth are awkward right now" said my mom.

"Mom, don't worry. Annabeth and I have to talk eventually. It's better in her ground in her own terms. I think we can be civil just like yesterday" I sighed "I just wished things weren't so complicated. I just wished…"

"You didn't sleep with her right after Jake died" said my mom so calmly that I didn't process her words. Then, I did. My eyes were wide open in surprise. I felt hotly embarrassed. I never wanted my mom to find out.

"How did you know?" I whispered almost unable to breath.

"Annabeth or Piper didn't tell me if you are wondering. I figured it out by your behavior and hers. I'm not proud of you, son. You broke your promise and what it's even worse, you took advantage of Annabeth in her weakest moment. Was it worth?" said my mom. I looked away ashamed like I had been feeling for the last couple of months.

"I felt so dirty and used afterwards. I should have stopped her but she was so…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. Even if Annabeth pleaded at me, I should have said no. I knew that. I did it because I wanted too so much, not just because Annabeth pleaded.

"She was mourning her fiancé and father of her daughter. It's not an excuse. I am disappointed of you. I thought I raised my son better" said my mom sadly making me feel more despicable.

"Maybe you are right. I should go home" I said ready to return home. I wanted to run and hide in my room for the rest of the day. I think I wasn't ready to face my mom.

The apartment door opened and Annabeth was by the door frame using a long coat and garden boots. She looked she was going out and just ran into us. She stopped at us surprised.

"Sally, Percy, good morning" said Annabeth with a smile. My mom threw me a warning go away look before smiling to Annabeth. I felt hotter as my mom scolded me with those warning eyes.

"Annabeth, how are you feeling?" said my mom and walked to her. She touched her belly making the baby kicked and Annabeth giggled.

"Just tired. Last night was really amazing, but I am not up for partying all night long anymore" said Annabeth. I could see the tiredness in her eyes. "Piper called earlier and they are already in Paris. Daniel really surprised her with the private plane and everything. She really thought they were going to Miami"

I cleared my throat and two women turned to me. "Good morning. I just came to drop my mom. I have to study, big test on Monday and some assignments to turn in" I said and waved goodbye.

"You can study later. Come in. Hazel and Frank would love to see you. Please stay. I'm just going to the store for milk" said Annabeth. My mom stared at me like 'are you going to let her go out?'

"Annabeth, I will go. There is ice in the streets, you could fall" I said. Annabeth nodded with a smile. Maybe she was grateful that she didn't hae to go out. It was cold.

"Sure. Thanks, Percy… Come in, Sally" said Annabeth and they entered the house.

As I was walking in the street to the store for milk, I thought of how I disappointed my mom. I was just turning on the corner when I heard Annabeth walking fast at me. The street was empty with the cold and the earliness. So, I stopped my steps turning fast to meet her halfway.

"What are you doing? You could slip" I said grabbing her arms so she wouldn't lose balance. She looked around for any known person. Probably just a precaution since the street was lonely except for the two of us.

"I forgot to tell you to buy coffee and this" said Annabeth and kissed me placing her hands on my back pulling me to her. I felt giddy of kissing her as simple as this. Her hands were cold on my back making me shiver.

"My mom knows that we slept together" I said as we pulled away.

"Oh" said Annabeth surprised and clearly embarrassed too. She looked down probably thinking how she was going to talk with my mom about this "We will figure it out together. Go and get the things"

"Do you want to come with me?" I said with a smile. I held her cold hands rubbing them between mine, hoping to convince also warm her.

"As tempting as it sounds, I don't think it's a good idea, not yet anyway" said Annabeth.

"Taking it slow, right? Coffee, milk, maybe some bacon" I said with a chuckle and kissed her cheek. She went back and I went to store. It was open already and returned back in a record time.

I was about to knock the door in Annabeth's apartment when my mom opened.

"I told you I heard my son's footsteps. Got everything?" said my mom loudly to inside the apartment, probably to Annabeth who I heard giggling in the kitchen. I showed my mom the bags.

"I think so. Is everybody up?" I said.

"Frank is in the shower. Hazel is giving milk to Emily Marie and Annabeth making breakfast. Are you staying?" said my mom.

"Should I?" I said shrugging. Of course, I wanted to stay to spend time with Annabeth, but I hated the look in my mom's eyes, ashamed of me.

"Be nice. If you upset Annabeth, I make sure I don't get grandchildren. Understood?" said my mom pointing at me. I nodded and entered the place.

Hazel was on the couch. I took a look at her and turned to stare at the wall. I couldn't face her since she was breastfeeding. I understand it's something really natural but it's still my best friend's breast.

"Hi, Hazel" I said. I was probably blushing since Hazel was giggling softly at me.

"Good morning. Don't worry. Annabeth couldn't look at me the first time either. You get used to. Though after 10 minutes, she made a lot questions" said Hazel. I heard her moving some fabric and the soft snoring of the baby behind me.

"It's ok, you can turn now" said Hazel and I sat with her in the couch.

"How are you?" said Hazel worried but she had a strange smile on her face.

"Great. School is good. I haven't seen monsters for the last couple of weeks. I don't know what to tell you" I said shrugging. "You should been the one babbling of how this little girl is changing your life"

"Should I?" said Hazel raising her eyebrow. She looked at me for a second "As you can see, she has changed my life. I don't sleep much as before, but look at her. She is beautiful. You know? Since you are here..." Hazel was smiling as she placed her daughter in my arms.

"Take care of her. I'm going to take a shower" said Hazel and winked at me.

"But Frank is… oh!" I said. I blushed probably 100 shades of red before nodding awkwardly. Hazel grinned mischievously and snuck into the bathroom. I heard Frank complaining as the door was opened and then nothing else. I blushed even redder thinking what they could be doing or not. I tried not to think about it so...

I stayed with the baby in my arms. I focused my attention on her. Emily Marie was really beautiful. Seeing her made me feel like wanting protected her against everything. She seems so sweet, innocent and helpless. I wondered how she smelled to monsters. It was deluded by Frank's blood or more powerful because it's the mix of two demigods. I wondered if Annabeth and I had kids how they are going to smell. I supposed like babies, but I will have to check on Grover on this.

Then Annabeth came into the room. She was smiling as she was carrying plates to set the table. She was radiant with the pregnancy glow. I wanted to get up and kiss her senseless. Annabeth looked at me and threw me a small smirk.

"You look cute" whispered Annabeth and blew me a kiss. I tried not to laugh because my mom and friends were close.

Minutes later, Frank and Hazel came down of the shower shamelessly smiling and holding hands. My mom and Annabeth had everything ready at the table to have breakfast. Frank brought a chair from the office so I could sit down with them. Hazel took Emily Marie and placed her in the crib in the nursery room.

Breakfast went really well for the first 10 minutes. I had probably eaten half of the bacon in my plate when Hazel stared at me. I could feel her eyes going back and forth from Annabeth to me. I tried it to figure it out what she was thinking but nothing.

"So?" said Hazel loudly and long enough to everybody stared at her forgetting the food "When did you get back together?"

My mom stared at me really mad. I could almost hear her hissing like a deathly snake ready to strike.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Annabeth innocently without giving me a look. Hazel stared at me and I could see her face filling with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was a secret. I saw you kissing in the street and I thought… I'm really sorry" said Hazel blushing red.

"You what? Perseus Jackson!" said my mom raising her voice at me. Annabeth looked white and Frank was just surprised.

"Mom, please calm down. Annabeth and I talked last night. We are taking things slow. We are not back together, yet" I said calmly. My mom stared at me and Annabeth. Her eyes were indecisive but she was definitely hurt by our actions.

"I can't believe you, Annabeth. What about Jake?" said my mom scolding her. Annabeth looked down gathering her thoughts. I saw her lip trembling nervously.

"Don't say that, Sally… Of course, I love Jake… I just… excuse me" said Annabeth in tears and ran at her room closing the door loudly. My mom looked at me and wiped two tears before looking away. I just lost my appetite. Frank and Hazel stared at each other wondering what to do next. Hazel felt guilty but it wasn't her fault. Annabeth and I made this mess, months ago when we slept together and years back when I left.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I will talk to Annabeth" said Hazel.

"No, I will. This is all my fault anyway" I said and left the table.


	23. We Talk in Bed Again

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not anything mine.**

**Author's Note: I am glad of everything right now. Thank you! Happy a wonderful lazy Sunday with your beloved ones. I need 3 favorites to get this story on the first place. Please, favorite if you haven't done it yet. I am in a personal deathline. This story will end before September 1... very HP, WAIT! that's another fandom.**

**22. We Talk in Bed Again**

I could feel my friends' and mom's eyes on me as I walked to Annabeth's bedroom door. I sighed and I knocked twice before opening. It was the first time I was in her room and it looked like Annabeth, from the books pilled neatly in the corner to the simplest details. I saw her Camp necklace hanging by the mirror. I wondered how the room looked when Jake was alive. I shook my head. This wasn't the moment to think in such trivialities.

Annabeth was clearly under the covers. I could see her trembling softly lump on the mattress as she was sobbing. I sighed sad. It hurt me seeing her like this, crying for Jake. It made me feel like I would never be enough for her, may just a replacement. For months, I avoided her because I didn't want to see her mourning him. She told me yesterday that she chose me and I want to believe it but... I shook my head again. Annabeth needed a shoulder to cry right now, not a self-doubting Percy.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds thinking in so many unimportant things right now. Finally, I sat on the bed and uncovered her. Her hair was plastered on her face. I brushed her hair off. She opened one eye to see me.

"Hey" I said softly and she sighed and turned her whole body away to give me space in the bed. I took it as an invitation and lie next to her. As she felt the weight next to her, Annabeth snuggled closer.

"Are you OK?" I said and Annabeth just linked her hand with mine. Her sobbing was slowing as she pressed closer to me.

"No" said Annabeth sniffing. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"My mom didn't mean to hurt you. You know that she loves you" I said and Annabeth nodded.

"I know she does... It's just her reaction. I knew I would feel like betraying Jake by being with you... It's not fair to you. You could date other girls, without kids on the way, instead of me" said Annabeth and I shook my head.

"I want you" I said and Annabeth sighed relieved.

"I want you too... I don't even want to think how I am to react when Karen knows about us or how she is going to react. This whole situation is just a tangle" said Annabeth touching her belly with my hand below hers.

The baby kicked and I smiled. It was the first time I felt it. It was amazing, impossible to describe. A part of Annabeth was there kicking. In the back of my head, I felt fear and doubt. This wasn't my baby. I could love her and raise her like mine, but she will always wonder for the dad she never met.

"This is Jake's baby and it will always be, no matter how much I tried to deny it to myself. It's his baby" said Annabeth and for a moment I felt that she read my mind. "I'm afraid that you will walk away at the first sickness"

"I'm not leaving you ever again. I know I made a huge mistake. I really want you to forgive me... Don't worry. We will cross that bridge together" I said. Annabeth looked at me for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Your mom feels guilty sometimes of marrying Paul" said Annabeth out of nowhere.

"Why?" I said

"Even though Gabe was a very smelly pig, he protected you of monsters. Your mom is forever grateful to him because of that" said Annabeth.

"He hit her" I said remembering the bruise on my mom's cheek when I was 13. I remembered how much I hated Gabe because he touched my mom, how much I wanted to kill him.

"I know. If it wasn't for Gabe, you probably had lived in Camp since you were five, even younger… or death. You are kind of lucky. You didn't have a bad childhood" said Annabeth. I nodded at Annabeth. She had probably the worst childhood in Camp, maybe after Thalia's and Luke's.

"Maybe, but my mom suffered a lot" I said. Annabeth nodded with a smile.

"It's in the past anyway. She is happy with Paul" said Annabeth. I wondered why Annabeth brought this up but I couldn't ask her.

"I know it's not the right time... I still want to apologize for the last time we... well, you know" I said slowly, and really ashamed. I was probably blushing.

"Percy, there is no need to apologize. It was my fault. I seduced you" said Annabeth and I wanted to smile, to nod.

"Still. I should have said no" I said and Annabeth brushed my hair gently.

"Were you?" she said.

"Honestly, I want to think I was, but your lips are too distracting" I said and I felt hotly embarrassed.

"I am sorry that I used you. I wasn't in my right mind. Sorry" said Annabeth and I could tell she was honest and a little embarrassed herself. Annabeth wasn't use to apologize. I nodded and she pecked my cheek before snuggling closer.

For a couple of minutes, we didn't talk. I just held her in my arms enjoying the feeling of being with her. I felt the baby kicking on my palm and it was just amazing. Annabeth wasn't crying anymore.

"Percy, it's ok if I don't want you in this bed? It's just difficult" said Annabeth weakly.

"Ok, I will leave if you want" I said kissing her forehead before sitting up ready to leave her alone.

"Not right now in this moment. What I mean it's living in this house, sleeping in this bed, even eating here…" said Annabeth.

"I get it. It's full of memories with Jake. You really loved him" I said. This is what I was fearing for the moment to Annabeth to tell me to go away. I braced myself and hoped for the best.

"I did and I will always love him, but it was never as much as you. You are always the one" said Annabeth. I felt so happy to hear her saying that and I leaned to kiss her but she shook her head. "Right, not here" I said.

"We will make it through" said Annabeth and she moved to kiss my cheek staying just an extra second. I felt giddy by the small gesture of affection.

"Like always, wise girl... You know, I don't know the baby's name" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Jake and I didn't pick one. We didn't talk about it. It was too soon anyway. Jake mentioned some names, anything he heard on TV, movies even the radio but nothing specific. I really don't know. I've been preoccupied on other things… Suggestions?" said Annabeth.

"I wouldn't mind Annabeth. It's the name of a beautiful girl that I know and love so much" I said grinning.

"I don't like it. I never did. My dad wants Rose as his mom. Piper wants Jackie. Hazel wants Minnie as in Minerva. Sally wants Pamela. That was you name if you were a girl. She is willing to give to me" said Annabeth.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I really don't know… but when I was little, I love Emma because of the book" said Annabeth.

"Emma is a nice name, but it sounds really similar to Emily. If you are thinking in book, I have always pictured you like Alice in Wonderland with the blond hair and curiosity. I wouldn't mind some mad tea parties with two beautiful blond girls" I said. Annabeth smiled and blushed.

"Alice sounds nice, maybe... Don't worry. I still have 2 months to decide" said Annabeth.

"Right. Let's change topic. Enough with the negative feelings, ok? What do you want to do today? Frank and Hazel are here. We don't see them often. We should go on a double date" I said hoping to make her smile.

"Could we have a picnic in Central Park? Just like old times" said Annabeth with a weak smile on her face.

"Whatever you want… My mom never meant to hurt you, you know" I said and I helped her to stand up.

"I know. I wasn't expecting it, that's all" said Annabeth before wiping any trace of tears and we went out holding hands.

Hazel, Frank and my mom were on the table drinking coffee and cookies. I moved the chair for Annabeth like a gentleman and she sat down.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that. It's just too soon. Jake just died a couple of months. Are you sure of this? Are you, Percy?" said my mom taking Annabeth's hand.

"I know it's maybe too soon. I miss Jake terribly every single day… and this baby reminds me of him all the time, but I know what I want" said Annabeth.

"What's that?" said Sally.

"I want Percy. I love him. We had already lost years by stupid choices. I don't want to lose more time" said Annabeth. She leaned and kissed my cheek.

"You got me already, since we were 12. I'm sorry of leaving. It was a really stupid choice. I admit it" I said. Annabeth nodded with a smile.

"I know it won't be an easy road. Jake's friends and his family will hate us. For everybody, even you, I am cheating on Jake with Percy" said Annabeth to my mom.

"Karen won't be happy. Are you ready to face her? We are talking about her only son and her first and only granddaughter. She saw Percy holding you in the funeral. She wasn't happy about that. She lost her son and she will feel that you replace him fast and heartless" said my mom really concerned. Annabeth and I nodded. I knew she was right.

"I will deal with Karen when it's time, not today. I want to go to Central Park. Do you want to go?" said Annabeth.

"Sure. I'll love too" said my mom. Hazel's face brightened and stood up fast.

"Me too. I will go to pack the baby bag" said Hazel excited and kissed Frank softly.

"I will wash the dishes" said my mom and took everything to the kitchen where she disappeared.

"Percy, I know I have the right to be mad. Jake was really an awesome man. I really liked him. Did you sneak around under his nose?" said Frank seriously as soon as we were alone.

"No, man. We got together just yesterday" I said.

"That's cool. I guess. Sally is right in something. Jake's mom won't be as considerate at us. We know you love each other for years. It was only a matter of time before you got together again. Actually, I lost the bet. I told Hazel it would after the baby was born" said Frank.

"Told you!" yelled Hazel from the bedroom making Emily Marie cried as she woke up by the noise.

"Sorry. I hope the bet wasn't that high" I said nervously. Annabeth giggled.

We spent the rest of the day in Central Park in relatively peace and quiet. We had fun. We walked by the lake. We had a picnic under a tree talking and laughing about the wedding. Annabeth and I barely held hands. She kissed me in the cheeks as we were in the public probably fearing of encountering with a friend of Jake.


	24. So We are Taking Things Slow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, personalities and main traits of them. I own the plot.**

**Author's Note: Hello. I'm happy and you? How are you feeling with daily updates. I'm stressed. I'm editing some chapters (adding more words) and it's hard. Thanks for listening to me and favorite this story. It's now first place in my heart and in the ranking. Now, we must concentrate in hits, only 2500 to outrank Pearl and Dark Percy.**

**24. So We are Taking Things Slow**

Last month has been a rollercoaster of emotions. We are definitely taking things slow. We have gone on dates on the weekends. I picked Annabeth up in her place and I am not allowed to come in at the end of the date. I totally understand it. It's not like I totally want to be in the same room where Annabeth lived with Jake.

During our time together out of the apartment, Annabeth is warm and we kissed a lot. As soon as we are getting near her place, she grows cold like we were strangers. It's really annoying but I get it. She felt like Jake's ghost would catch us kissing. I wouldn't like that either.

My mom still resents us. I don't blame her. Jake was the golden boy, everybody's favorite guy. He helped Annabeth to get over me and made happy for years. I own him that much. He was for Annabeth when I wasn't. Now, I have to do the same. It's hard to live under his shadow: the forever reminder of their happy life together, an undone wedding and a baby with his blood. I wonder if it was hard for him to live under mine: Annabeth's first love, the missing hero and the same broken promise of a future together.

Before Spring Break, I was studying in the school coffee shop just around the corner. I was so absorbed in trying to understand the chemistry of something when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a beaming Miranda.

"Hi, Percy. What's up? It's been ages since the last time I saw you" she snickered. She was joking, so I made a fake laugh. We just had last class together. Actually, I copied some things from her notebook as we sat together. Even after the date fiasco, we were friends. She was really cooler since she started dating Benjamin in our class.

"Ages!" I said rolling my eyes making her giggle.

"Did you got the part of the compounds and systhesis?" she asked as she sat in the chair in front of me.

"I..." I was saying when I saw Annabeth waving as she walked to us. She looked strange. I couldn't figure it what she was feeling or doing here.

"Hi, Percy" said Annabeth as she pecked my lips before siting next to me. Miranda stared at us confused, matching my face.

"Hi, Annabeth. What are you doing here?" I said and her hand grabbed mine rubbing sweet circles on my palm.

"I wanted to come to see you. What else, dummy?" said Annabeth with a smile and her eyes were locked in Miranda "Hi, I'm Annabeth... and you are?"

"Miranda Stewards" she said completely terrified and intimidated. I knew that look on Annabeth. Since we were dating, she got these crazy jealous fits. I blamed it on the pregnancy hormones, but she was scaring me right now.

"Ah! I heard about you" said Annabeth.

"Really?" said Miranda nervously. I braced myself mentally. I told her that we went out on a date once.

"Yes, Percy says you were his lab partner last semester, right?" said Annabeth with a knowingly grin on her face.

"Right... Oh! I forgot to pick up something somewhere else. See you, Percy. Nice to meet you, Annabeth" said Miranda nervously as ran away leaving me with my jealous girlfriend.

"She is cute" said Annabeth trying not to sound jealous, but she was. I guess since we were surrounded by mortals, she was trying to contain herself and don't drag Miranda by the hair. I wanted to argue her that she was over the top, but her head leaned on my shoulder. I felt her relaxing.

"I brought you lunch. You mom said that you left early without eating breakfast" mumbled Annabeth "Sorry. I probably scared Miranda to death"

"Probably. It's ok. I like you being so jealous. It's cute. It mades me feel kind of important but you don't need to mark your territory like..." I said.

Annabeth placed her hand on my mouth stopping my words. "Sorry, I know. I am just afraid of losing you. I'm pregnant and she is not yours" said Annabeth followed by a deep loud sad sigh.

"You are not losing me" I said kissing her soflty.

"I know, but I can't stop feeling like that" said Annabeth and she looked ready to cry in any moment.

"It's ok. I love you" I said making Annabeth smile. She brought me lunch and it was enough to make me happy. I was really hungry.

It was Spring Break already. Most of my classmates were already wasted on some beach like normal college students while I was helping Annabeth to buy more baby clothes, like she needed more. She already had boxes organized in sizes, enough clothes for triplets if you ask me. Annabeth is closing the 37 weeks, just 3 more to go.

"I don't know about this color. What do you think?" said Annabeth showing me a pink onesie.

"Annabeth, it's pink. What you don't like?" I said looking at my girlfriend. I knew her. Something was bothering and it wasn't the color.

"I don't know… It's nothing, maybe just anxiety… Tomorrow is…" said Annabeth. She yelped when a woman touched her shoulder.

"Hi, Annabeth" said the woman as Annabeth turned to see her.

"Oh Gods! Francine, it's been months" said Annabeth hugging each other.

"It's good to see you. I'm so sorry. I heard of Jake. I wished to make it to the funeral but I was out of the country. My company sent me for some courses in England, really beautiful country just so damn grey" said Francine. Something in her reminded me a lot of Drew.

"It's ok, thank you anyway" said Annabeth.

"I see you move on quickly. You two make a cute couple. Francine Lee by the way" said Francine and she shook hands.

"Percy Jackson" I said.

"And a baby on the way. Congratulations!" said Francine. Something in her was bothering me. Her way of talking was just so sweet yet so passive-aggressive.

"Thanks. We are really excited" I said hoping for her to go soon.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" said Francine.

"A girl" said Annabeth weakly.

"Jake always wanted a girl" said Francine almost sneering. I felt the venom on her words. She wanted to hurt Annabeth with her words. "So, are you going tomorrow, right?"

"Yes" said Annabeth looking awkward, making me worry. Francine's words were affecting Annabeth.

"If I can, I will call you and meet you there. I will bring the cake. Red velvet, right?" said Francine.

"Yes. You really don't have to bring the cake. I mean it. I just want tomorrow to be over fast" said Annabeth.

"Come on. Jake's birthday is important, even if you are dating someone new just months after his death" said Francine almost sneering again. I saw Annabeth getting more anxious. Her breathing was getting fast to the verge of a panic attack.

"I'm sorry, Francine. We have dinner reservations. Nice to meet you" I said politely.

"Sure. Call me" said Francine making the typical 'call me' sign. Annabeth nodded politely.

I took Annabeth outside fast. She sat on a park bench breathing fast. I held her hand while she calmed herself down. The sun was setting in the horizon.

"Are you Ok?" I said finally after probably 10 minutes outside.

"Of course, I'm not. Did you hear her? What a bitch!" sneered Annabeth.

"Annabeth, calm down. Who is she anyway?" I said. Annabeth's eyes connected mine but she looked away in seconds.

"She was my roommate back in school. I never really liked her. I tolerated her because we shared the place. She had a huge crush on Jake" said Annabeth.

"So? Why did you even talk to her?" I said.

"She helped me once. I was too wasted in a party, trashing things, yelling, the whole mess. So, she took me back to the room and never told Jake" said Annabeth.

"Why were you like that?" I said.

"I had a huge fight with Jake because of you. Our trip to Paris anniversary had just passed and I was sad thinking on you. We weren't even dating and we fought so hard" said Annabeth.

"I see. I'm sorry. Come on; let's go home to have dinner" I said helping her to stand up.

"So, no dinner reservations?" said Annabeth with a playful smile. I kissed her chastely.

"Not today, maybe next week. I promise. We can go wherever you want" I said making Annabeth smiled. We walked slowly taking hands to my mom's apartment just two blocks away.

My mom and Paul were there making dinner. Annabeth and I watched TV for a couple of minutes before dinner was ready. We sat and ate with them. We talked about baby names which Annabeth hasn't decided yet. She had a list of over 50 but nothing convinced her from Allison to Zoe. If it was my choice, I would have all names in strips of paper and pick one. All names sounded good to me.

"Are you staying tonight?" said my mom.

"Yes, I don't think I can be alone in my apartment tonight" said Annabeth looking at her almost empty plate.

"Have you thought of moving out?" I said. Annabeth stared at me with tears in her eyes. I realized I made a huge mistake asking her that. She shook her head and stood up.

"Sorry, I'm going to lie down. I need a moment" said Annabeth and went to my room.

My mom, Paul and I stared at each other. I felt guilty. Annabeth wasn't ready to leave the apartment she shared with Jake. The idea hurt me and I tried to understand her feelings. She loved me but at the same time she wasn't ready to move out.

"Why did you keep hurting her? She is not ready yet. Tomorrow is Jake's birthday. Do you have any idea how she feels right now? Do you?" said my mom softly. Her words felt like daggers on my chest.

"It has never been my intention to hurt her. It just happens a lot lately" I said putting my plate aside.

"Percy, son. You knew where you were getting into. Give her time and space. She is recovering of a broken heart" said my mom.

"Did you tell Jake the same advice?" I said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" said my mom and I realized she did.

After helping my mom with the dishes, I slept in the sofa. Annabeth needed some time alone. I had to respect her wishes.

In the morning, I woke up by the noises of Annabeth, Paul and my mom moving around the house getting ready for the day. I sat down stretching.

"I'm going now" said Annabeth in front of me. She was wearing an old black dress of my mom.

"Do you want me to go?" I said.

"No, Sally is coming" said Annabeth.

"It's ok" I said. Annabeth nodded.

"Sally, I will wait downstairs" said Annabeth and she left fast without kiss or goodbye. This was definitely taking things slow. More backwards if you asked me. I had to be patience, really difficult thing to accomplish for a demigod.

After a good relaxing shower and quick breakfast, I went to school. I needed to go the library to do some research for a paper. Going to school on Saturday, that was unheard of.


	25. We Met Her

**Disclaimer: There a lot of things that I own like my cellphone, my car, my clothes and my laptop, but not Percabeth.**

**Author's Note: Great! So things are hopefully getting better with time.**

**25. We Meet Her**

One week has passed since Jake's birthday. Annabeth has been sad lately. The baby due day was getting close reminding Annabeth that Jake won't be here to hold his daughter. To top it all, she still didn't have the baby name which added extra stress on her. I took Annabeth out to have dinner tonight in a fancy restaurant to get her head out of things.

"Annabeth, you look lovely tonight" I said as we were in a secluded table surrounded of soft music and candlelight. Annabeth was wearing a red fitted pregnancy dress and her hair up in a bun. She looked just take-breathing.

"I look like a red whale" snorted Annabeth. I rolled my eyes. Annabeth was to the point that any compliment was sarcasm. She didn't believe my mom, Piper and me that she was just gorgeous.

"Annabeth, look at me. You are beautiful" I said seriously and a little angry, just the right amount to make her realized that she was being difficult. She nodded and smiled. I leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Sorry... Thank you for taking me out of my apartment. The more I stay the more…" said Annabeth with a big sigh at the end.

"Maybe you should think in moving out. Maybe get a place for ourselves, you know, a fresh start" I said. Annabeth looked away and sighed loudly.

"I've been thinking the same lately. I am not sure if I am ready yet. I love you and I want to move on. I want us to get married and have more kids... It's just hard. Less of one year ago, I wanted the same things with Jake. I was so ready to start a family with him. I was planning a wedding and I don't think I can plan another wedding right now" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I love you. We don't have to marry right now... I'm not going anywhere unless the Gods have different plans" I said hoping to make her laugh, but she stared at me painfully as she remembered Hera's doings. "I was joking"

"It wasn't funny" snorted Annabeth.

"Annabeth, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not leaving you?" I said almost demanding. I was getting upset. I hated where this conversation was heading. This was supposed to be a happy date. I was supposed to be cheering up Annabeth.

"You did" said Annabeth and looked away. She looked close to tears now. I looked at her and swallowed the small amount of anger I had on my system.

"I have apologized for months... what do you want?" I said carefully, trying so hard, not to sound demanding, upset or anything to fuel this. Annabeth looked at me with her hard analyzing grey eyes on me and turned to the side to look at the Jazz band at the other side of the restaurant.

"I don't know" said Annabeth as she focused her attention on the music players getting ready to play in any moment.

For the time being, Annabeth made clear this conversation was delayed, maybe for another time. I moved my hand over the table to touch hers. I thought for a moment, she was going to move it away, but she took mine.

"Sorry" she whispered without looking at me.

"I love you" I said loud enough to catch her attention. She turned to see me and said "I love you too"

She sighed loudly. Then something strange happened. Annabeth stiffed up and touched her belly. She seemed uncomfortable. She moaned loudly and her breathing got erratic.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"Something is not right" said Ananbeth and she gasped in pain "Percy, please. Oh Gods! It hurts"

"Let's go to the hospital, right now" I said. Thankfully, we hadn't ordered yet, so we left quickly. Outside, it was starting to drizzle, so there weren't a lot of taxis. I was getting frantic of Annabeth moaning at my side. She looked in pain and I couldn't get a taxi.

Suddenly, a taxi parked next to us and someone tried to grab it first. I was going to be polite and grab the taxi, but Annabeth shoved the guy to the side and got into the taxi cab before I could say 'sorry, we are kind in a hurry'.

During our ride to the hospital, Annabeth looked really bad. She was trashed, moaned and yelled in pain. The taxi driver reassured me it was normal, but it didn't feel like. I really don't think that labor could look so painful.

In the hospital, I took her quickly to the maternity wing. While she was with the doctor examining her, I called Piper and my mom. Piper was going to call Jake's mom. She promised me to come as soon as Daniel was at home.

When I entered to Annabeth's room, the nurses were getting ready to leave the room with Annabeth. They were moving her bed. Annabeth looked worried and in pain.

"What's going on?" I said confused.

"We need to perform a C-section right now. The baby is in distress. Are you the father?" said one nurse. I was so surprised that I couldn't answer. I knew I wasn't but I didn't know if I wanted them to know it.

"Yes, he is!" yelled Annabeth in between painful contractions. I just nodded dumbly. I felt like a deer caught by the headlights, completely confused and dazed.

"Ok, sir. We need to take your wife right now" said the nurse.

"We are not married" I mumbled ashamed. I knew how Annabeth felt about a wedding right now, but I wanted my ring on her finger so much.

"It's not important right now. Come with me. I will get you a set of scrubs" said the other nurse and she leaded me to a closet so I could get change into scrubs.

Ten minutes later, I was inside an Operating Room holding Annabeth's hand. This was my first time. It wasn't like in the movies and TV. It was smaller and with lots of people. I wondered how Annabeth felt, probably uncomfortable. She was lying on the table, sedated and vulnerable. I was in her place. I was probably panicking as my battle reflexes wanted to emerge and slice everybody.

Annabeth looked nervous and I kissed her a lot as the doctors were getting ready to welcome the baby into the world.

"Tell me what's happening" said Annabeth as a veil didn't let her see a thing.

"I don't really want to see. I'm afraid of passing up" I said turning green already.

"Don't make me laugh. It's kind of dangerous right now... Come on, fainting? After all we have been through?" said Annabeth and raised her eyebrow at me.

"It's different. There are needles here" I said getting a cold shiver in my spine as I saw a nurse carrying a tray with shiny medical instruments in it.

"I've known you for over 12 years and you are afraid of needles?" said Annabeth with a grin.

"Ma'am, we are ready. In a minute you will hold your brand new baby" said the doctor before I could answer to Annabeth. Yes. I don't like needles.

"I'm ready" said Annabeth.

I was probably looking really pale as Annabeth said "It doesn't hurt, Percy, relax. I can't feel a thing from the waist down, the perks of drugs". I nodded and before we knew it, the room filled with baby cries. Nurses applauded and I saw her. The doctor just pulled her out and she was in his arms. She was red, small and so delicate. Annabeth was crying of happiness as she heard her baby crying.

"She's beautiful" I said in awe. There were no words right now. I looked down and I kissed Annabeth.

"Congratulations. It's a perfectly healthy baby girl" said one doctor as he was holding the baby. "Sir, would you like to do the honors?"

"Honors of what?" I said confused.

"Cut the cord, sir" said the doctor.

"I'm not comfortable with shiny scissors" I said awkwardly. I wasn't the dad. It wasn't my place to do it. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded.

"Come on. Percy, it's Ok. I want you to do it" said Annabeth and I kissed her again.

"Ok" I said and I came forward not exactly ready to cut the cord without looking down. I didn't want to see Annabeth's open belly. I should have felt happy for the great honor but I was more nervous that anything.

"Don't be nervous, sir. Just take the scissors and cut. Really simple" said another doctor handing me scissors.

I took them and grabbed the rubbery cord of the size of a little finger. I sighed and cut it. Nurses applauded at me like it was just a big deal.

"Great, sir" said the first doctor and gave the baby to a nurse. The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and showed her to Annabeth. I walked back to them.

"This is your baby, healthy, 21 inches, almost 9 pounds" said the nurse placing the baby closer to Annabeth.

"Hi, baby" said Annabeth as her eyes filled with more happy tears. I saw the baby more carefully: slightly curly blond hair, ten fingers, ten toes and Annabeth's nose.

"She looks just like me" said Annabeth almost relieved. I guessed it would be more painful for Annabeth if the baby was just exactly like Jake.

"Would you like to hold your baby?" said the nurse to me. I hesitated but I nodded.

As I took her in my arms, I felt happy. She was beautiful, just like I always pictured Annabeth's babies. I was already in love of this little precious girl.

I also felt out of place. I hated the feeling. This wasn't my baby but I will definitely raise her like mine. She was mine to love, but never completely mine. I felt like an intruder, a usurper in moments like this. I feared for the moment when she would ask me about her dad, her real dad. For the las couple of months, I couldn't sleep sometimes wondering if this baby would hate me for being with her mom, of not knowing her dad, blame me for being between their parents.

I shook my head and I looked at Annabeth who was crying happy tears. She was happy of seeing me holding her daughter. I wondered if she was thinking on Jake. Was she also crying because he wasn't here?

"Thank you for being with me" I said and I felt my eyes filling with tears. Annabeth loved me. She wanted me here, she let me cut the cord and I was thankful. She wanted me in her and the baby's life.

"Don't cry, Percy. You are going to make me cry even more" said Annabeth.

"Don't worry, ma'am. It's perfectly normal. New dads are like that nowadays. They get even more emotional that the moms" said one doctor giggling as he was stitching Annabeth up.

"Sorry, wise girl. She is just like you. I love you so much" I said and kissed Annabeth once again.

"I love you too" said Annabeth "How are you? Still green?"

"Overwhelmed... I think that the best word to describe it, and you?" I said looking at the baby girl.

"Me too" said Annabeth.

One hour later, we were back in Annabeth's room with the baby girl in a crib just waiting for everybody to come in to meet the new bundle of joy.


	26. We Had Visits

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is totally not mine.**

**Author's Noes: So the baby is finally born. What is going to happen next? Read to find out! 19,600+ views = amazing!**

**26. We Had Visits**

Less of one hour in the private room, my mom, Paul, Piper and Daniel came together carrying balloons and flowers for Annabeth and the baby. I wondered how they snuck in since it was almost midnight, but then I thought of Piper's Charmspeak. Everybody hugged Annabeth carefully since she had major surgery. The baby was sleeping in her crib but that didn't stop my mom and Piper of staring at her with awe.

"She is so beautiful" said my mom.

"Just like you but we need your baby pictures to compare" said Piper.

"There are not newborn baby pictures. Remember?" said Annabeth and Piper looked up and sighed remembering that brain children get to their mortal parents as toddlers.

"Well, your dad is the one to judge. He is coming next week with your brothers and stepmom. I already talked to him. So get ready for a full house… I talked to Karen. She was out of town but she was coming back as soon as possible" said Piper.

"That's great" I said not really paying attention.

"How are you feeling?" said Paul.

"Great. I'm sore. I can't eat ambrosia without rising suspicious" said Annabeth.

"You will eat some when we leave the hospital tomorrow" I said.

"Go where? To your place or Sally's place?" said Piper.

"It's up to you, wise girl. Whatever you want" I said. Annabeth looked at me and Sally thinking her answer.

"Sally, can I stay with you? I don't think I can be alone for a couple of days" said Annabeth.

"Sure, we'll love to have you. We will go to your apartment later to get the crib and other things for the baby. Just write the list" said Paul. My mom nodded too.

"Thank you, Paul" I said.

"Have you decided a name?" said my mom.

"Not yet. I was hoping that something would ring when I saw her, but I just don't know" said Annabeth.

"Don't worry. You will find the perfect one" said my mom and kissed Annabeth's forehead.

"How was it? Bloody? Did Percy faint? Did you scream like in the movies?" said Daniel clearly changing the topic of the conversation.

"Of course, I didn't faint" I snorted "It wasn't that bloody as I expected. I cut the cord"

"That's… nice" said my mom. I knew that tone. She didn't like it at all.

"I didn't scream that much" said Annabeth. I frowned at my girlfriend and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, I did scream a lot. It was painful. I had an emergency C-section"

"When Percy was born, everything happened so fast. I barely remember pushing or even screaming. One moment, my water broke and then I had Percy in my arms. You were so cute" said my mom.

"Geez, thanks mom for embarrassing me" I said scratching my head as I was blushing awkwardly red.

"Anytime son" said my mom and everybody laughed. Somehow, all the awkwardness of the last months vanished with a simple laugh and cute movements of the baby in front of us.

Then something happened. Out of nowhere, my mom touched my cheek and sighed "Percy, I know I haven't been on your side lately... I'm sorry... I love you, son. I'm proud of you" She hugged me tightly.

"I love you too" I said and kissed her cheek. After months, I think she finally was forgiving me for every mistake I had done for the months, even years. Annabeth and Piper gasped around us. Before we pulled away, Daniel snapped a picture with his cellphone camera, muttering "Cute"

"We better get going. Annabeth, you need to rest. Percy, are you coming with us?" said Paul.

"I will stay. I will catch up with you later" I said and we said goodbye.

So we stayed alone. I dragged a chair and sat next to the bed holding her hand. Annabeth and I watched TV for a while until the baby woke up. Annabeth fed her. It was definitely easier to watch her that Hazel.

As I watched them, I wondered about one single thing: Jake. Annabeth seemed happy, radiant glow and all that, but she looked at the empty space a lot too.

"Annabeth, are you thinking in Jake?" I said suddenly and Annabeth looked at me holding her gaze for a second before looking away again.

"Yes" she breathed out and tears fell from her eyes. I sat closer to them in the bed leaving the chair behind. I rubbed her tears of her eyes and kissed her eyes.

"It's ok. He should be here with you and the baby. I know that" I said and Annabeth nodded weakly.

"He is missing this" said Annabeth as her eyes travelled to his daughter. "It's not fair"

"I know it isn't" I said and Annabeth sobbed. Her head leaned on my shoulder as she cried more. I pulled her closer with my arms with the baby girl between us. I hated to see her like this, but there wasn't much I could do, just hold her.

After she cried for over 30 minutes, she looked better. The baby girl was sleeping in her crib and I was really tired myself. It was around 3 in the morning and we hadn't slept at all. I was going to go home but Annabeth pleaded me to stay. So I slept in the chair, very uncomfortable by the way. I didn't dream at all. One minute I was sleeping and the next the sun was up. Well, it felt like that. I looked outside it was already morning, but I was so tired, so I slept again.

"Percy, wake up" said Annabeth shaking me up. I woke up with a startle.

"What's wrong? Monsters?" I said looking around ready to take Riptide out of my pocket.

"No, I have the name. I dreamed about it last night" said Annabeth.

"What? Really? Let's hear it" I said and I leaned to kiss her, but she didn't let me kiss her. You know, morning breath.

"Aida. Jake's favorite opera. It's a tragedy but Jake loved that opera. He took me to see it like 10 times over the years" said Annabeth.

"I like the name. It's nice. Ok, Aida" I said looking at the baby still sleeping in her crib.

"I am torn between Matthews or Chase" said Annabeth full hesitation.

"You know that I would love Chase" I said.

"I don't know... Jake wanted Matthews-Chase. I just... don't know what I want right now" said Annabeth bitting her bottom lip nervously.

"Don't worry. You don't have to think on this right now" I said and Annabeth nodded.

Minutes later, a nurse came in with a tray of really disgusting hospital food. Annabeth looked at the tray and wondered her options. I could tell she was starving, so she sighed defeated grabbing the fork and ate. I went to a vending machine and I got a set of cookie and juice for my breakfast. Annabeth glared at me. She clearly preferred my breakfast over hers.

After breakfast, we were expecting for the doctors to make their rounds and get the all clear, so we could go home. Visiting hours would start in any moment and probably my mom and Paul would be here. There was a knocking in the door and Grover and Calypso entered carrying presents.

"Hi, guys" said Grover with a big box "Congratulations. Campers sent you this, Annabeth"

"Congratulations" said Calypso as she hugged me and Annabeth.

"Thanks" we said.

In that moment, the baby woke up. Annabeth inmediately took her in her arms swinging Aida softly. Everybody stared at Aida as she was the most interesting TV show ever.

"Can I?" said Calypso nervously to Annabeth.

"Sure" said Annabeth and gave Aida to Calypso.

"Do you have a name, little girl?" whispered Calypso to the baby girl, before Annabeth and I could say a thing "Aida. I like it"

"How did you know?" I asked to Calypso.

"She told me... easiest magic trick" said Calypso with a smile "Aida loves you, Percy"

"That's reassuring" I said nervously, almost glad. I was so worry for this little girl to love me.

"How do you know?" said Annabeth to Calypso like she didn't believe the Titan's daughter.

"I have my ways" said Calypso smiling mischievously. I could tell that Annabeth wanted a further explanation. My Wise Girl was aching to ask. "Annabeth, trust me on this. Everything will work out" Calypso's words had the intended effect in Annabeth.

"Thanks. I really hope so" said Annabeth nodding to the verge of happy tears.

"This is getting so corny" said Grover rolling his eyes amusedly. "Percy, tell me. Did you faint?"

"Why everybody keeps asking it? I didn't faint" I said joking. I pursed my lips and said seriously "It was hard to watch Annabeth in pain. I wanted to take everything away, to receive all, me instead of her"

"Awww" said Grover. Annabeth and Calypso stared at me in shock.

"That's so cute. See, Annabeth? Everything will be fine" said Calypso as she gave me the baby "Grover. We should go. They need a moment alone"

Grover nodded and punched my shoulder playfully "See ya, men" said Grover as both of them waved us goodbye. In a heartbeat, Annabeth and I were alone.

"Did you mean it?" said Annabeth.

"Of course, just like in Tartarus, just like ever. I don't want you to suffer. I want you to be happy... with me hopefully" I said.

"I want the same" said Annabeth and got closer to kiss her. I placed Aida in her arms. My hands were on Annabeth's shoulders making her looking at me.

"I really want you to ask you something. Have you really forgiven me for leaving?" I whispered.

Annabeth sighed looking slightly sideways almost unable to look at me. I didn't like where this was going. "I do. Of course, I forgive you, but I just sometimes I can't shake off the feeling of you could leave" said Annabeth softly almost doubtful.

"I am not" I said firmly.

"I know that... I know you won't go by choice... but what if a monster take you away, what if..." said Annabeth almost crying.

"Don't you think I am scared of the same?" I said feeling anxious.

"Are you?" said Annabeth weakly. I wiped her tears of her beautiful eyes.

"Of course, I do. I'm petrified of a monster would hurt me and I can't protect you or Aida... I'm more scared that you will be hurt because I attract more monsters" I said and Annabeth nodded. Then something click. I think I finally understood everything "Are you afraid that I will leave to protect you?"

"Yes" Annabeth breathed out.

"I might be a lot of things: loyal, funny, charismatic, nice catch and all that... but I am selfish too. I want you by my side even if we stir the whole Tartarus on us. I know I was an idiot the last time. I have no excuse. I was 17 and a fool... but I don't think I can't stay away from you anymore. I love you so much" I said.

Annabeth had a huge smile on her face "I love you" she said and we kissed.

I felt happy that Annabeth and I had cleared some things. I pulled the chair and sat next to Annabeth. I turned on the TV in low volume, the morning cartoons were on. I tried to concentrate on the TV but I was too distracted. Annabeth was looking at Aida and I was looking at them. Both girls are so beautiful.

"You look beautiful" I said and leaned to kiss Annabeth. She smiled in our kiss.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing?!" yelled a voice from behind us. We pulled away fast.

"Karen, we…" said Annabeth really surprised. I could see guilt in her face. Jake's mom was here and I was kissing Annabeth.

"I remember you. You were in the hospital and the funeral. Who the hell are you doing with my son's fiancé, the mother of his daughter?" yelled Karen pointing at me really angry.

"Karen, calm down. He is…" said Annabeth slightly startled and frantic. I tried to be polite and move my hand to shake hers.

"Percy Jackson, Sally's son. Annabeth and I are dating" I said and Karen's eyes looked at me with reservation, then she slapped me hard. She was a tough lady. I must say. I almost saw stars.

"How do you dare to stain his memory? You are a heartless gold-digger. Did you cheat on him? Is even Jake's baby?" said Karen scolding her. Her words shook Annabeth worst than a slap, and she started to cry.

"Karen, don't say that. I loved Jake, you know that... Of course, it's Jake's baby… Percy and I… I'm so sorry" said Annabeth.

"You'd better be. I can't even look at you" said Karen furiously and disgusted. Annabeth looked like she was slapped too. Karen turned around ready to leave the room.

"Karen, wait, please let me explain. Percy and I..." pleaded Annabeth.

"I don't want to hear your lies. I see the truth now. You are a monster" said Karen full of poison and determination.

"Karen, please listen to me" pleaded Annabeth but Karen was gone already. Annabeth started to cry harder. I sat in the bed and hugged Annabeth trying to make her feel better.

"Wise girl" I said caringly.

"Please, Percy, leave me alone. I just need to be alone" said Annabeth drily. She was holding her tears in vain as her cheek were covered in them.

"Do you want me to take Aida?" I said as Aida was starting to fuss. She would be up in no time.

"No, it's ok" said Annabeth and I kissed her forehead before leaving.


	27. Annabeth told me a Secret, or Two

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: So we can start the final countdown. Close to the end if you haven't figured it out. 2 more chapters. Originally, this chapter wasn't written, but I felt it was necessary. Some things needed to be told. 20,700+ views = Number 1 of my Stories = Thank you so much... also 100 reviews.**

**27. Annabeth Told me a Secret... or Two**

I really didn't want to leave the room after Karen's outburst but Annabeth needed sometime alone. I walked through the hospital corridors. I felt awful. Karen had no right to yell to Annabeth in that manner but she was still a grieving mother. She must see me like an unwanted replacement of her only son and father of her granddaughter, like I felt myself like that sometimes.

I returned one hour later to find Annabeth ready to leave. She had already changed with the help of a nurse. I felt bad because I wasn't here to help Annabeth to change. That was my job as her boyfriend.

Another nurse already gave her the release papers and she was waiting for me to take her home. Annabeth wasn't exactly happy about using the wheelchair, but it was hospital policy. She mumbled something angrily as I pushed her out while she had Aida in her arms.

Once home, my mom had the living room full of flowers and balloons sent by Annabeth's coworkers and college friends.

"Mom, this is nice" I said once inside.

"We brought everything. Annabeth, you should go and rest" said my mom. I helped Annabeth to my bed. I slept by her side while Aida was on the crib my mom and Paul brought.

After a good nap, my mom wanted to give Aida her first bath at home, but Annabeth wanted to do too. While they were discuting, I took Aida and I gave her a bath. I was worried of anything could go wrong, but Aida didn't complain and soon she was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a pink towel with a baby hood. My mom and Annabeth were surprised of seeing us. Annabeth smiled and kissed my cheek as my mom took Aida to get dressed.

The first days of Aida were a rollercoaster. Annabeth threw me out of my own room, so I spent bad sleepless nights on the couch. I had been going to school in zombie mode. Aida cried so loud and a lot at night. My mom has been really helpful with baby tips, but Annabeth has been a headache trying to do everything by herself. I think she is trying to proof she can do it. I love my girlfriend.

Aida turned 10 days today. Her eyes seemed to be gray just like Annabeth. She is just beautiful and happy with us. She smiled at me yesterday almost making me sing of happiness over the hills just like in a musical. The Chases wouldn't come until Summer. Annabeth was inexplicable relieved. Maybe she was terrified of being in the apartment with her family.

After school, I returned home and the place was silent. It was weird. Silence! I walked around the apartment and I found Annabeth crying on my bed. She was hugging Aida's pink owl blanket.

"What's wrong? Where is Aida?" I said concerned almost to the edge of panic. Annabeth looked at me and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"Your mom and Paul took her with them to the supermarket" said Annabeth.

"That's ok. Why are you crying?" I said and wiped her tears.

"I just can't go back to my apartment. I tried today to get some clothes and I couldn't even open the door. It's just too painful. The place is empty yet full of memories, both good and bad" said Annabeth and more tears appeared.

"Shh… It's Ok. Maybe it's time for us to get our own place" I said. Annabeth nodded and we hugged. I swung her in our embrace loving her warmth.

"Karen called" said Annabeth.

"And?" I said. Annabeth sighed profoundly making me worry.

"Sally talked to her days ago. I didn't know that. Karen is still furious at us, especially with you because she feels that you are taking Jake's place, that Aida won't know his dad. I tried to reason with her. I can't be a widow forever and so on, but she hung up on me before I could finish explaining myself" said Annabeth.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. Maybe I should talk to her. Make her understand that Aida will be loved and we will make sure that she knows her dad" I said.

"There is nothing you can say to make her feel better. It's true. You are taking Jake's place. It's foolish to deny it" said Annabeth making her words felt heavy on my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe for a second.

"What do you want to do about us?" I said "Do you want to break up due of respect to Jake?"

"Don't be silly. I love you" said Annabeth and kissed me. "I just can't stop feeling guilty sometimes"

"Why?" I said

"Because I love you more than Jake. He knew it. If Jake was still alive, I would divorce him or never marry him because of you. When you came back, I was going to break up with him, but then I found out I was pregnant and he proposed just right after I told him, and I just couldn't do it. He was just so happy. We both wanted to start a family soon. We had talked it about before you returned… I couldn't leave him with a baby on the way. I didn't want Aida to grow up with one parent and step-parent, just like us" Annabeth stopped to breathe, to compose herself. I held her hand nodding as she continued talking.

"Then he died and we finally can be together, but everybody defends Jake like he was so wonderful, when he really wasn't. He had a bad temper sometimes… Is it bad if I wished for him to be death in some occasions? I'm such a terrible person" said Annabeth so slowly, cold and almost afraid.

"What did you mean?" I said.

"He hit me" said Annabeth and started to cry again.

"What?" I said in shock. I felt my veins filled with anger. Jake dared to hurt her. That's despicable and so wrong.

"It happened just a couple of times when he got drunk or mad. The first time, it was just after we started dating. We went to this party and we both were really wasted. On the way back, I joked about him not holding his alcohol and he slapped me so hard that I threw me to the ground. Of course, he apologized immediately and I believed him. We were drunk anyway"

"The other times were similar and other not. He was drunk and sometimes sober, and I said something that he didn't like or wear blue. He hated blue, maybe because it's your favorite color. If it wasn't for the Ambrosia and Nectar, I would probably have ended in the hospital a couple of times: a couple of broken ribs, an arm, my cheekbone, bruises… Don't think bad of him. Jake wasn't bad. He made me happy 90% of the time. He was a good caring boyfriend but surely had a bad temper" said Annabeth. I tried to say something, but words were stuck in my throat. Annabeth cried for minutes before I could finally connect my mouth to my brain.

"Why did you let him? Why didn't you defend yourself?" I said. Annabeth was totally capable of kicking his ass. Her hands moved nervously as memories hunted her.

"I wasn't afraid of him hurting me. I knew I could take him down. I was afraid that he would leave me... like you did. I was so afraid of crumbling down again, of not being capable of survive alone… I could take the punches, even if he cheated… " Annabeth took a big breath and looked at me waiting patiently for my answer. I wanted to tell her what I saw the day before he died, about their boss, but what was the point of soiling Annabeth's memories of Jake? What if I was really wrong and there wasn't anything between them?

"I know he was cheating on me" said Annabeth so casually and composed that I didn't register her words for seconds.

"You know?" I said once my brain started to function.

Annabeth stared at me and pointed slightly upsed "You knew?" she said surprised.

"Well, I suspected it. I saw him walking up the street with your boss. How did you find out?" I said.

Annabeth looked away pressing her lips thinking deep "She told me... A month after Jake died. She apologized to me in tears for over what it felt hours, claiming that she never meant to hurt me, how she wanted to end it so many times and so on. All I could think about it is how I never noticed, how they fooled me and her husband for over a year... I lost it. I slapped her so hard and dragged by the hair out of my office. Of course she fired me claiming assault, but she took it back once Eugene, the chief of personal, knew the whole story. He couldn't fire her, but it didn't matter. Everybody in the museum already knew"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I said.

"What was the point? Jake is dead. It wasn't your fault or mine. Neither of us pulled the trigger... I loved him enough to let him hit me, even cheated on me apparentely. At some point, I wanted to raise a family with him. I'm such a mess" said Annabeth.

I wanted to say a thousand of things to make her feel better but in the end, everything pointed to the same thing. "It's all my fault. If I didn't leave, nothing of this would have happened" I said.

"Percy, I am not telling this to make you feel bad, to make you go away, to make you feel sorry or worry for me. I need you to comprehend that it's all in the past now. It doesn't matter. It doesn't hurt anymore. You are here now. I'm ready to move on. We are happy, right?" said Annabeth with a hopeful smile. We kissed softly.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. It was a huge mistake" I said.

"It's ok now. You can make it up to me until we die" said Annabeth

"Be sure of it" I said and we kissed.

Once Annabeth took a nap, I stayed by her side holding her. I couldn't help it but I wondered how much damage I made to Annabeth by leaving. I always thought she was so strong, so composed, so fierce and just badass. I never thought about her abandonment issues: his dad didn't want her, Luke betrayed her and I left her twice. All the men of her life had let her down, except for Jake. So, she stayed with Jake though he hurt her, even he cheated on her.

The more I thought the more I realized of the little details in Jake's personality. He never left Annabeth alone. They even worked together so he could keep an eye on Annabeth. He was charming to everybody while Annabeth was quieter. He hurt her. Maybe nobody except Annabeth and I knew the truth about him.

My wise girl, how could she stay with him for so long? How come I didn't notice it that he was like that? Or my mom? Piper? He really knew how to manipulate people into thinking the best of him. I felt guilty. I wasn't here for Annabeth. I never realized how much damage I did until this moment. I had a lot to make up for. I had to make Annabeth happy for now and on.


	28. I Do the Moving and Finally Moving On

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is totally not mine.**

**Author's Note: Getting closer to the final chapter. Thanks for the ride! I hate to say it, but it's almost over. This has been one of the most challenging stories to write. I took into consideration your reviews and comments. I had made so many changes along the way. Anyway, thank you!**

**28. I Do the Moving and Finally Moving on**

Later that week, Annabeth and I looked for apartments during the afternoons while mom took care of Aida. We probably looked into 100 apartments until we luckily found one just 5 blocks of my mom's and 1 of a daycare center for Aida. As we were walking back home with Aida in her stroller after finally finding THE apartment, I kept making mental notes about money.

"Annabeth, I think I should drop some classes and get a part-time job" I said after realizing how tight our budget would be.

"It's not necessary. I want you to finish school. I got it, really" said Annabeth.

"Are you sure? The rent, diapers, food, transportation, baby clothes, my tuition, textbooks, etc." I said and I remembered that I needed a biology textbook by the way.

"Don't worry. I can take care of everything" said Annabeth. I stopped and looked at her waiting for her to elaborate more. She stared at me with her look 'just shut up and trust me'.

"You are not going to tell me, right?" I said.

"Let's just say that I am well-paid" said Annabeth shrugging.

"It's not Jake's money, right?" I said. Jake put Annabeth in his will, leaving her all the life insurance money, a small fortune. Apparentely, Jake had money.

"No, that's all in Aida's trust fund" said Annabeth.

"What do you want to do right now?" I said.

"Maybe we need to do some furniture shopping" said Annabeth dreamly and I sighed annoyed. I wasn't looking forward to spend hours with Annabeth trying to decide between chair styles.

"Really? Don't you have enough?" I sneered, but Annabeth didn't pay a lot of attention since she was still thinking in furniture.

"I do, but I would love a toy chest for Aida. I saw one last week with Piper and I know the perfect spot to put it" said Annabeth and I knew that we were going shopping. I shrugged and resigned to the fact.

For two weeks, I did the moving pretty much by myself. Somehow everybody managed to have a good excuse and I mean good ones. My mom and Aida got the flu, so they were stuck in bed with fever and acheness everywhere. Paul was busy working as we were getting near to the end of the school year and he was in charge of graduation this year, but he helped me at least 2 days with the heavy lifting. Piper and Daniel were on the road in the tour play. Piper did volunteered to return to help but Annabeth told her 'don't worry, Percy can do it'. Annabeth was so busy now that she was back at work. She had more maternity leave days still but she was just anxious to get back to work for some new exhibition she was working on before Aida.

I did ask some friends from school and a couple of them helped me a couple of hours in exchange of pizza and beer. For days, I ended up eating Ambrosia in the mornings to recover the late nights studying and doing the moving.

Without notice, we were in May and living by ourselves in our apartment. Tomorrow was Mother's Day. I got a necklace for my mom and a book for Annabeth. Since it was lazy Saturday afternoon, Annabeth and I were snuggling in the couch. Aida was with my mom and Paul visiting Karen. It took Annabeth and Karen a long talk to finally accept we were dating and moving together. Karen requested to see Aida at least once a week and summer vacations with them. I think it was a good deal.

Like I was saying, I was reading some papers for an essay while Annabeth flipped a magazine almost furiously. I looked small glances at my lovely girlfriend. After the second round, I was getting annoyed.

"What are you doing to the poor magazine?" I said.

"I was sure I saw an article of the museum in this issue but I can't find it" said Annabeth annoyed herself almost throwing the magazine to the wall.

"Calm down. I think you need to relax. You have been working non-stop since you returned to work. I could give you something to help you out" I said throwing a mischievous smile.

"Like?" said Annabeth half-amused.

"Maybe your Mother's Day present could cheer you out. Do you want it now?" I said.

"It's better tomorrow. Don't you think?" said Annabeth shrugging.

"Well, do you want it or not?" I said with fake exasperation.

"Ok, just because I know you. There is another for tomorrow, right?" said Annabeth showing me her palms. I shrugged hiding my grin. She was right. I had another store for tomorrow. I went to my desk where I have her present in a drawer. I was planning to give it to her on her birthday, but why not now?

Seconds later, I returned to the living room to find Annabeth with palms up and her eyes closed. She was smiling in anticipation and happiness. I loved to see her like this, carefree and just happy. I wanted nothing more of a simple lifetime like this.

"I hope you like it" I said as I placed the box in Annabeth's hands. She tore the paper furiously and very excited. She gasped and looked at me pulling me into a kiss.

"You got me the new book" said Annabeth removing the cellophane wrapping. She stared at the cover of the book of her favorite writer.

"Yes, I pre-ordered" I said. Annabeth opened the book and stared at me with her eyes wide open. The book was hollow and there was a jewelry box inside.

"Seaweed brain" whispered Annabeth. I loved the surprised happy look on her face. I got on one knee in front of her. I took the little black box and opened it showing it to her: my grandma's engagement ring. I had to re-size it for Annabeth last week.

"So do you want to be my wife?" I said with my best smile. Annabeth nodded as tears started to fall out her eyes. I took the ring and put it in her finger.

"Of course, I do... I love you so much" said Annabeth.

"I love you more" I said. We kissed and hugged tightly.

"Am I getting another present tomorrow or not?" said Annabeth with a large grin on her pretty face.

"You have to wait and see" I said and we kissed into oblivion.

I would love to say that we shouted our engagement from the rooftop but Annabeth wanted to keep things quiet for a while. So only my mom knew because she gave me the ring for starters. I guess Annabeth felt guilty of getting engaged less of a year of Jake's death. I think nobody asked her about the ring at work because she probably took it off there. Even if Karen and Annabeth were in good terms, I think Annabeth feared Karen might take action if she knew about out engagement, at least Karen wasn't trying to get custody of Aida for the time being.

A month passed by fast. We were in June. I was taking summer courses to finish college earlier and Aida was already two months almost three. Annabeth's family would arrive next week.

Last week, Piper dragged Annabeth and Aida for some shopping. Piper needed a dress for a gala event with Daniel. I already told Piper about the engagement and of course, she wanted to take the opportunity to go wedding dress shopping, but I told her that Annabeth didn't want to do anything yet. I couldn't really understand Annabeth's reasons but I wanted to make her happy. That day, Annabeth and Aida came happy as they had a really good time dress shopping and I was glad.

Yesterday, Annabeth fell exhausted in bed and not even open one eye when Aida woke up at 2 AM. She had been having pretty chaotic weeks at the museum. Her new exhibition was due in two weeks. Anyway, I had to get up. I didn't mind. It wasn't the first time.

I went to the kitchen and fixed her a bottle of milk. As I walked to her crib, I saw Aida tossing and crying as she wanted me or Annabeth to hug her.

"What's up? You can't sleep?" I said softly as I took her in my arms and gave her milk. "Maybe some music" I put her favorite song: 'Celeste Aida'. Since Annabeth named her Aida, she played her opera before bed. I pretty much knew it now by heart. Annabeth wants Aida to feel conected to Jake. Despise of everything, Jake and Annabeth loved each other and they were happy together. Aida is their kid. I accepted the fact and live with it. All I can do now is make Annabeth and Aida happy. That was the plan from now and on.

"You know. We have to go to see this opera live. Maybe when you are older, maybe for your birthday number 6 like yours mom's cabin. What do you think?" I said and Aida stared at me as she stopped drinking for a second. Maybe she understood me. "You know. Your dad loved this opera and I can see why. It's beautiful, just like you. I know you will ask about him. I promise to tell you all the good things... If you hate me, it's ok. I get it. You need him. Jake is your dad... I promise you that I will love you for him and me"

Before the song ended and some swings in my arms, Aida was already sleeping. I put her as gently as possible back in her crib before going back to bed. Annabeth didn't even notice I was gone.

Today, Annabeth and I were at the movies, the first night out in weeks. Aida was with Piper and Daniel and for that I was forever thankful.

As we walked out of the movie theater and passed by a nearly street, Annabeth stopped suddenly and stared at me. She was nervously biting her lips. I looked at her dumbly. I didn't know if she wanted me to kiss her or asked her what was wrong.

"I'm ready" whispered Annabeth.

"Ready for what?" I said again staring at her dumbly.

"Of being Mrs. Jackson" said Annabeth grabbing my collar pulling me to her waiting lips.

"When do you want to do it?" I said concerned at the sudden change of heart.

"It's tomorrow too soon? I just want us to go the city hall and do it. No fuzz or shenanigans. Just you and I, well also Aida" said Annabeth.

"Are you sure? I kind of hoped to see you in a white wedding dress walking down the aisle just like Piper and Hazel" I said imaging her how gorgeous she would look.

"Ok, maybe we could have something really small, just family and very close friends" said Annabeth. I heard some guilt in her words.

"Is this about your coworkers and Jake's mom? Are you sneaking up to them? That's why you don't wear your ring at work?" I said and Annabeth didn't nod but her eyes were full of guilt.

"Maybe. I hate their looks at me since we are living together, like I was the one who cheated Jake before he died. I heard them whispering that Jake cheated because I did it first, how fast we got together, how Aida isn't even his daughter... I know I shouldn't care about what people say, but they made me feel guilty of being happy with you. They are my coworkers and they used to be my friends. We went out for drinks and things like that" said Annabeth hugging herself as she felt small and defeated. I hugged her tightly and her arms hugged my torso.

"I'm sorry, wise girl" I said kissing her forehead.

"It's ok. I knew people would talk, but I never expected to hurt so much" said Annabeth and kissed me softly. "I can deal with Karen. She kind of likes you now. Somehow you dazzled her" She seemed fine. I kind of expected her to break down in tears any moment now.

"I am really charming when I want to" I joked and Annabeth giggled. We kissed for a couple of minutes sweetly.

"You know... Maybe I should call the wedding planner aka Piper and called the thing off if it's really important to you. If you really just want to go to the city hall and get married" I said. Annabeth looked up to me flabbergasted and I smiled.

"What were you planning?" asked Annabeth softly. I faked a disappointing smile completely shameless. I was going to tell her tomorrow anyway with a breakfast in bed.

"Well, since you don't want anything and you definitely ruined the surprise, I'll tell you… Since your family is here next week, a small ceremony in Central Park. I have the permit and everything. Remember last week when Piper dragged you to find a dress for Daniel's award event, well, Piper bought you that dress you liked it as a wedding gift. Your family, Calypso, Grover, Chiron, Rachel, Hazel and Frank already know and they are coming… Don't worry. I will call them to tell them to cancel if you really want to get married tomorrow, no biggie" I said.

Annabeth threw her arms at me almost jumping and kissed me hard. I just loved the feeling of the lips of my girlfriend/fiancé/soon to be wife/love of my life.

"I love you, seaweed brain" said Annabeth.

"Ok, just act surprised, wise girl" I said.

"I promised" said Annabeth crossing her heart with her hand with a shameless smile on her face.


	29. I Wore a Suit This Time, thank Gods

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is by Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the ride. SEMI-Final chapter. This was the last originally, but I wrote another... How flicked I am! 23,000+ views**

**29. I Wore a Suit this Time, Thank Gods!**

Over the week and as Annabeth promised, she acted completely annoyed when her family got at the airport carrying their wedding clothes in plastic bags days before the ceremony. She pestered Piper for buying her the dress as she tried it on again for final fitting two days before the wedding. She nagged my mom as she was dragged to the hair stylist on the wedding morning day. She was fuming when Calypso gave her the veil and a flower girl dress for Aida, all made by herself. She wanted to strangle Hazel when she saw our wedding bangs as a wedding gift. She was definitely mad when Grover arrived with a present. My girl can be such a good actress, even better that Daniel, winner of the prestigious Tony award.

As much as I tried, Thalia couldn't come to join us to the wedding, a lot of Hunter of Artemis duties, but she did send a gift, a tiny silver bow for Aida and a bottle of monster repellent. The formula was still being tested, because I tried it on and I smelled like garbage and only I saw a monster during the whole day. I wouldn't blame them, even mortals avoided me like the plague including my mom and Annabeth. Aida cried if I was 10 feet close to her. It took a lot showers to erase the smell.

I went to Karen's house and invited her to the wedding without Annabeth's knowledge or permission. I talked to Karen and making the story shorter. Karen slapped me twice before saying '_Congratulations_' and slamming the door on my face. Later that day, she sent me flowers as an apologize. In the card said '_Thanks for the invitation, but I can't see Annabeth marrying her someone who is not my son. I know you are a good man, but I can't'_. Annabeth teased me for two days since this was the first time I received flowers from a woman. Teasing was worst when Piper and Daniel found out. I hope Hazel and Frank won't never find out.

Today was the day. We would get married in a beautiful clear blue sky day just before the beginning of Summer, the day we met all those years ago when we were just kids. Since our wedding was very intimate, and I mean intimate, just like 20 people, I got to wear a navy blue suit. I was so relieved. I really wanted to wear snickers and shorts but that would be taking things to extremely casual.

We walked through Central park singing old silly Camp Half-Blood sing-along songs. We were laughing and smiling all the way. Annabeth was gorgeous using a pearly white strapless summer dress. I asked everybody to wear something grey to make Annabeth smile, her favorite color because of her mom. Calypso, Piper and Hazel wore matching grey tops. Aida had a grey belt on her dress. My mom had grey shoes, and so on.

We got to our wedding location. A small place called Wagner Cove where in a very rustic small shelter was waiting the officiant ready for us. I never stopped smiling as everybody gathered around us, no music, no fuss, just us, our friends, our parents and an officiant. Paul took out his cellphone camera to record everything.

Annabeth did walk out the 'aisle' with Aida in her arms. I expecting nothing less or more, just perfect. She looked amazing with her strapless dress and her hair down with little flowers and classy white veil on her hair. This was my kind of wedding, though a beach wedding would have been great too.

"Welcome. We gather here to marry Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson into holy matrimony" said the officiant, a simple man wearing a black suit.

"Could we make it simple? Just the highlights, please" said Annabeth making Piper and Hazel gasped in surprise. They threw murderous looks at us.

"Of course" said the officiant. "Do you accept this man into holy matrimony in sickness and in health for the rest of you shall live?"

"I do, more that anything in my life" said Annabeth. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I was probably leaning to her when Grover yelled "Wait!" making everybody laughed.

"Do you accept this woman into holy matrimony forever and ever?" said the officiant.

"Since I was 12… I do. There is nothing I want do more than this" I said.

"That's sweet. Now the rings, please" said the officiant. Hazel and Frank gave to me and Annabeth the rings.

"With this ring, I marry you. I promise you to always be by your side" said Annabeth putting the ring on my finger. A perfect fit.

"With this ring, I promise you to cherish you and love you, to be the perfect father of our children, the annoying husband you love, and the hero of your heart" I said putting her ring next to my grandma's ring in her finger. I heard 'ahs' around us. I must have said something really good. Even Annabeth gasped in amazement at me.

"That's just so…" said Annabeth pulling me from my tie to kiss me.

"Ok, simple enough for you, ma'am?" said the officiant interrupting her antics before her lips touched mine. Everybody giggled as Annabeth turned red of embarrassment.

"Simple enough, thank you" said Annabeth.

"Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. NOW you may kiss" said the officiant. I smiled and took Annabeth in my arms swinging her into a sweet kiss.

"Please, an applause. I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson" said the officiant. I shook hands with the guy.

"Finally!" yelled Grover. Everybody laughed applauding at us.

After the ceremony, we took pictures with everybody's cameras. I think I posed more this time that the two previous weddings, but I was happy. This was my wedding. Annabeth was beaming of happiness. Aida smiled and giggled as only a 3 month baby can do, but she cried too, especially when she got hungry right after the ceremony.

After probably 3000 pictures, I think my mom's and everybody's camera were full, we went to have lunch in our favorite Chinese restaurant just a couple of blocks from Central Park. We probably looked very unusual walking with the flowers, the dresses, the suits and Annabeth's veil, but we are New Yorkers and demigods. We have seen weirdest things. Like Annabeth said once, there is nothing weirder after seeing a centaur wearing a dress.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Jackson?" said Annabeth as we walked just around the corner of the restaurant.

"Happy. Are you still mad at everybody for this?" I said. Annabeth faked a frown and then smiled.

"Only a little, but it turned out amazing. This was just perfect. I wouldn't change a single thing. Thank you" said Annabeth and we stopped to kiss in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Save something for the honeymoon" said Daniel as he passed by us with Piper on his arm. Piper giggled as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes. Aida is too little to be a big sister" said Frank winking at us as he passed with Emily Marie in his arms.

"Like I didn't know already about you two" snorted Annabeth at Frank making me stared at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Well, we are pregnant!" yelled Hazel just a couple of feet in front of us. Frank pulled Hazel to kiss her steamer than us without suffocating Emily Marie.

"Congratulations! Shameless hypocrites!" I yelled back. By the way they were kissing. I predicted another 2 kids in their future.

"We are not falling into their game, ok? It's not a competition so don't get ideas" said Annabeth pulling my jacket closer to her with her scolding eyes on me.

"Maybe after I finish school… maybe after a PhD" I said. Annabeth smiled pleased and kissed me.

On the restaurant, we got a small private salon and we ate and cracked some laughs. Piper got the karaoke machine and everybody sang at least one song. The twins' performance was epic since they did a chorography and everything of 'Thriller'. I never thought they were into Michael Jackson. Piper sang 'Do you think I'm sexy?' A really bad move since her charmspeak made the whole male population like customers and cookers in the restaurant to barge in. I couldn't stop laughing once Piper made them go away. Daniel pulled Piper to his lap and they laughed and kissed for the rest of the meal.

Calypso sang too. I wasn't expecting her to do it but I knew her long enough and a lot of nights in Ogygia and open sea to know what a pretty voice she had. She sang "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Everybody felt mellow and giddy as she sang and the couples just got cozier. Annabeth smiled and kissed me softly. Paul hugged my mom tighter as they danced at the tune of the song. Hazel leaned her head on Frank and interwove their hands. Even Ananbeth's parents seemed to be more romantic.

After the song, Calypso excused herself to the bathroom and came back smiling from ear to ear. She met a guy. Pascal, the guy, told her how pretty she sang and he gave her his phone number. Maybe there was hope in the world after all. My other best friend had a date.

Frank and I sang 'Living la vida loca' with the Ricky Martin's moves and everything. I think we did great, but we made Annabeth and Hazel fell of their chairs laughing.

Once we were full in our stomachs and with happy hearts, we went to our apartment to chill out in the public open terrace. We got some beers and chatted until late at night. My parents' left earlier taking Aida and Emily Marie with them. Annabeth's family decided to go to a Broadway show, courtesy tickets by Daniel.

Around midnight, Piper and Daniel left home holding hands and really happy for us. Calypso and Grover left one hour later, back to Camp without giving us tight hugs and congratulations. Hazel and Frank were staying with us in our apartment.

As we were finally going to bed, Hazel hugged me tightly making Frank slightly jealous.

"I'm so happy for you two. Another baby" I said as we pulled away.

"I say the same. It's good to see you two together like it was meant to be. Good night" said Hazel and kissed my cheek and went to bed with Frank in our spare room.

I helped Annabeth to removed the veil and flowers of her hair. A simple gesture that I really wanted to do. I loved the look in Annabeth's eyes over the mirror. She was beaming happiness. We kissed fiercely once I was done. After a 'long steamy shower' with my wife, we got dressed in simple night clothes: pijama pants and a big t-shirt.

In our bed, Annabeth laid her head on the crook of my neck and I kissed her tenderly savoring her content and tiredness. She smiled lovingly.

"I'm happy" sighed Annabeth.

"Me too" I whispered.

Annabeth fell asleep almost inmediately. She had a really long day. I stayed awake just coiling her hair. Even I was finally married to Annabeth. I had doubts of pretty much everything, especially about Aida's life. Even if Calypso said that Aida loved me, I was worry. However, whatever it would happen, I was ready to face it. I have Annabeth by my side and Aida to fight for. Sometimes demigods find happiness against all odds.


	30. I Wore Scrubs

**Disclaimer: Percabeth and its associates are not mine.**

**Author's note: A fourth extra chapter. Gods! I hate myself sometimes. Specially because I had already wrote this chapter (over 1500 words) and I clicked something and I lost half of it, well most of it. GODS! So this is it. Thanks. 23,800+ views, 114 reviews, 56 favorites and 81 alerts.**

**30. I Wore Scrubs**

Morning started like a typical Sunday summer morning. Today, Annabeth and I were going to pick up Aida at Camp, not Half-Blood or Jupiter, just a typical and boring mortal one. Aida wanted a normal experience before she went to demigod Camp. Annabeth made pancakes for breakfast, blue ones with chocolate chips, my favorites. The enticing smell made me get up fast from bed.

"How late are we?" I said as I hugged Annabeth from behind. I kissed her neck eliciting a sweet moan as my hand caressed her pregnant belly. After 6 years, finish college and Annabeth's PhD, we were finally expanding the family. This pregnancy had been a complete different experience. She had enjoy every single week from morning sickness, ultrasounds, preparing the nursery and searching for baby names with Aida. We were now a week from due date.

"Actually, we are early" said Annabeth and turned her head to kiss me chastely.

"Really? That's new. You need to rest" I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes annoyed as I had been nothing but overprotective lately. Annabeth's pregnant smell is mouthwatering for monsters, so I had been fighting against them since week 1.

"I will, just not today" said Annabeth softly with a small amount of nervous.

"Why?" I said confused. Annabeth looked down unable to meet my eyes.

"It started" she muttered. My seaweed brain took probably minutes to finally make a click connecting everything.

"What? Annabeth?" I said surprised and pulled her arm to the door "Oh, Gods! We need to go to the hospital. I will call mom to get Aida. Let's go" I was frantic and nervous.

Annabeth wouldn't let me move her. She said calmly as her hands grabbed my shoulders "Percy, calm down. There is plenty of time. We can get Aida and leave her with your mom before the hospital. I already called Sally"

I stopped and I looked at her more confused "But? You can't be serious? Aren't you in pain?" I said pointing to her belly.

"It's manageable" said Annabeth with a shrug.

"Seriously? I don't think you remember what happened last time" I almost yelled. Annabeth sighed annoyed and placed her hands over her hips with scolding eyes.

"Seriously. I'm fine. Come on, eat and then we go. Love you" said Annabeth and kissed me before she sat down.

"It looks great" I said as I sat on the table.

"Thanks. I talked to Hazel earlier. She is pregnant again" said Annabeth rolling her eyes.

"I think she wants to complete the football team" I joked. This was her 4 pregancy. So far, the Zhangs had Emily Marie, Sean and Frank. "We are kind of behind now: 2 vs 4"

"Shut up and eat" said Annabeth and I nodded with a smile and ate. She didn't eat, just she stayed by my side drinking tea. It's supposed to be good for the delivery.

I tried to drive normally, but I was too nervous. However, I did manage to keep it under the speed limit. Aida's Camp was just one hour from NY. During our drive, Annabeth made small talk full of "Percy, I'm fine. Calm down". We were barely stepping out of the car when I saw Aida hugging and saying goodbye to other girls in tears.

"Bye" yelled Aida to her friends once she saw us. She ran with her backback and suitcase at us. She looked like she would fall any second as she was carrying the massive suitcase with her two hands.

"Mommy, daddy" she yelled as she was closer to us.

"Aida" said Annabeth and Aida jumped on her arms. For a second, I feared Aida would hurt the baby.

"I missed you so much" said Aida as she was hugging her mom.

"We missed you more" I said and kissed her forehead as she was still in Annabeth's arms.

"Let's go to grandma's. She is dying to see you" said Annabeth and Aida nodded. I took Aida in my arms to let her mom rest.

After luggage in the trunk and seat-belts on, we drove back to the city.

"Did you have fun this week? Did you miss us?" I asked looking over the rear mirror.

"Daddy, it was only a week" said Aida smiling "Only this little" she showed me a pinch with her fingers.

"Well, we miss you" said Annabeth "What did you do?"

"A lot of things: riding horses, s'mores, swimming... daddy, I showed my friends the pictures when we went to the opera on my birthday" said Aida excited. Yes, we went to the opera on her 6th birthday. 'Aida' wasn't available, but we saw 'Carmen'. Aida loved it but she went out upset because she wanted to be named Carmen now.

"And?" I said

"They said I looked very elegant" said Aida.

"You did" said Annabeth

Without notice, we arrived to my mom's. She still lived in the same place, still married to Paul who was finally retiring next school year.

"Hi, mom" I said as mom opened her apartment's door to us

"Sally" said Annabeth as they both hugged and Aida hugged her legs yelling "Grandma"

"Aida. I missed you even more. You have to tell me everything" said my mom as she pulled away from Annabeth and hugged Aida.

"Thanks, Sally" said Annabeth.

"We will call you as soon as we got good news" I said waving goodbye.

"Mommy?" said Aida confused.

"Baby, we are going to the hospital. Your sister wants to meet you today" said Annabeth.

"Can I go?" said Aida to the verge of tears. Annabeth looked at me and I shrugged.

"Not right now. Your grandma will take you when your sister is ready to see you, OK?" said Annabeth shooking her head. Aida looked up, down and around thinking and then she nodded.

"OK, mommy, dad, Sage" said Aida waving us goodbye.

"Sage? Aida, do you really like that name? I thought you like Sierra" said Annabeth.

"No, mommy. I want my sister to be Sage. It's starts with S like grandma Sally and it means wisdom like grandma Athena" explained Aida and it sounded perfect.

"I like it. It's a beautiful name for your sister" I said and everybody nodded.

The trip to the hospital was peaceful. Annabeth barely had any contractions, maybe one every 30 minutes for the last 3 hours. Apparently, we still had a lot of time. At the hospital, the doctor told her she was in 4 which I didn't understand, and gave her a medicine to speed things up a little.

I don't know what was, but Gods! the things went fast, really fast, real soon. In less of one hour, Annabeth was trashing and yelling at each contraction every 5 minutes just like when Aida was born. I was a little relieved of Annabeth being in pain because it was something I knew. Annabeth calmed, well, that was freaking me out. Again, the nurses sent me to get change into scrubs.

Unlike Aida's, I got to see and be witness of the miracle and horror of childbirth. I really think Annabeth broke me a couple of fingers as I held her hand over the last contractions. I saw all! Annabeth prepared me with videos, charts and so, but live is completely different, gross but amazing. On the final push, Sage Jackson came into this world. She was pinky and cried as soon as her skin felt the cold outside air.

Annabeth did a great job, but she was really tired. She fell asleep as soon as the baby was out. I kissed my wife's forehead murmuring how much I love her.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" said the nurse as another had Sage in her arms. The baby was tossing as she was being checked up. I wouldn't blame her.

"Yes" I said and cut the cord once again, a simple clip. This time, it felt right.

I took Sage in my arms. It felt like deja-bu having a newborn in my arms. However, last time was a complete different experience. Jake had just died and Annabeth was still feeling guilty of being with me, of me raising his daughter. It's all water under the bridge now. However, I bugged me for a moment. I wondered if Jake would have done the same if Annabeth was pregnant of my child.

I tried to remove all the insecurities and worries while I stared with love at my new daughter. She looked a little like me with dark hair, but that was definitely Annabeth's nose. Her gray eyes were tinted with green, only time would tell how her eye color.

I hugged the baby tighter making her squealed softly. Suddenly, fear was blowing in my neck sending goosebumps everywhere. I feared for her. Her blood will draw monsters for sure, stronger than Aida's since it's my baby. I will protect her for sure, as well as Aida, but I was getting older. One day, I won't be a match for them, but an easy snack. I could only hope to live long enough for my girls to be ready to face them. Maybe, it was time to consider moving the whole family to New Rome.

"What's her name, sir?" said one of the nurses who suddenly took me a picture with Annabeth's cell phone camera "Your wife asked me to do it"

"Sage" I said in awe.

"Beautiful, sir. She is 19 inches and 7 pounds" said the nurse.

I looked up thinking in the measurements "Is that good or bad?" I said.

"Average, don't worry. Could you give me the baby? I will take her for a bath and then to her crib in the observation room. She will be perfectly fine with other babies around her. Any moment, your wife and you will be taken to the room. Understood, sir?" said the nurse and took Sage.

"Thanks for everything" I said smiling to Sage.

"You are welcome" said the nurse and left the room with my precious girl.

Minutes later, a male nurse came and together we took Annabeth to her room. She didn't even lift a eyelid as we moved her around. I left Annabeth sleeping in her bed as I called my mom to come here quickly.

In less of one hour, I was waiting to my mom and looking through the window to the observation room where a couple of babies, including Sage, were in their cribs.

"Just like you, son" said my mom startling me. I looked at her and Aida just next to me. I didn't know how I didn't notice them before.

"Really, I think she looks like Aida with dark hair only" I said and winked to my mom "Aida, come on, take a look"

I took Aida in my arms and pointed to where Sage was. "This is your sister" I said.

"She is beautiful, daddy" said Aida looking at her baby sister.

I kissed her forehead and said "You have to take care of her since you are the big sister now. You have to teach her a lot of things"

Aida looked at me with weird sad eyes. "I..." said Aida to the point of tears. Before I could say something, she jumped out of my arms and ran away.

It took me a couple of really scary minutes to find her with her head on her knees crying next to a medicine cabinet, one floor below.

"Aida?!" I said once I found her. I kneeled next to her. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"When are you sending away?" said Aida between tears and sobs.

"What? Sending you way? Why?" I said more confused than anything.

Aida wipped her tears to face me. "You are because you have a baby with mom. You don't need me anymore" she said weakly.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds while I was trying to understand where this was coming from. "Aida, who told you that?" I said finally.

"Girls at Camp" said Aida and hid her face on my shoulder.

"It's insane, Aida. You are not going anywhere except home, school and at your grandmas'" I said softly as hugged her tighter.

"But you have a daughter now" she said weakly and muffled by my shoulder.

"I have two now" I said and she looked at me. She smiled between her tears. She pulled me closer and we hugged.

"I wish you were my real dad" said Aida and kissed my cheek.

I looked at Aida and said as serious as possible "Don't say that in front of your mom. It will make her sad"

Aida looked away. She hated when I scolded her. "I do, daddy"

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Aida Matthews, your dad loved you so much and I hate the idea that you are growing up without him. I would love nothing that Jake could see now" I said. I wasn't lying. Even if I didn't like Jake, this arragement wasn't fair for him and Aida. They deserved to know each other.

"Really?" said Aida surprised

"Really" I said.

"Even if mom and dad were married?" said Aida. I shook my head.

"Your mom wouldn't be married to your dad" I said firmly. I felt my fists tightening as I remembered how Jake hit Annabeth. She kept a diary just in case. Even if it was a small chance, she feared for the moment Jake would raise his hand at Aida, so she kept all the pictures of herself she could as evidence. I almost caused an tsunami when Annabeth showed me the pictures by accident. I was moving boxes in the closet and the diary felt open.

"Why?" said Aida with confusion all written in her face.

"It's something you will get when you are older" I said moving my head to the side.

"I want to know right now" spatted Aida.

"Older" I said back playing with her.

"Daddy?!" said Aida amusingly upset. She started to shake my arm trying to convince me.

"Sorry, but not now" I said hiding my mocking grin on my face. Aida sighed.

"So you are not sending me away?" she asked weakly almost pleading.

"No" I said firmly.

She sighed relieved "Great. I don't want to leave you too... I love you, daddy"

"I love you too" I said and we hugged again. I heard her stomach growled.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" said Aida weakly.

I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was going. "Ice cream?" I asked. Her face lightned up and I wiped the last remains of tears of her eyes. "Come on. I want a chocolate one myself" We walked back to my mom to go for scope of ice cream.


	31. It's not you, it's me and thanks

I am sorry. I'm going on vacations, or hiatus like some love to put it. I am super busy right now with work.

Thanks and keep reading.

This story at this day: August 31st, 2014. Lovely Sunday!

Views: 24,483

Reviews: 122

Favorites: 57

Followers: 82

I want to thanks to all of you for accepting and embracing my words. I love almost every single story. I made so many offsprings that I had to summarize them:

Percy + Annabeth = Derek and Cora (Alaska); Pamela, Philip and Paris (Daughters of the Sea); Sage (Mistakes)

Annabeth + Apollo = Nora (Decision)

Annabeth + Jake = Aida (Mistakes)

Piper + Jason = Jason Jr (Daughters of the sea)

Piper + Nico = Maria Bianca (Daughters of the sea)

Hazel + Leo = Hope (Newborn blood)

Hazel + Adam = Nicholas and Marie (Alaska)

Leo + Calypso = Samantha and Emma (Newborn blood)

Frank + Hazel = Emily Marie, Sean and Frank (Mistakes)

Sally + Paul = Peter and Patrick (Daughters); Sarah (Alaska)

If you ask which is my favorite story, well, I don't have one. However, I will sell you each one to read it or re-read it.

**Alaska saga**: "The whole Jackson family is in trouble, a lot of blood and death"

**Daughters of the Sea**: "Percy and his siblings had a bond that transcends time and space"

**Mistakes, Choices and Happiness:** "There is much guilt and bad moves"

**Newborn Blood:** "Who loves Leo the most?"

**The Decision that Changed Everything:** "The worst mistake Percy ever did and the consequences"

**Story of Us:** "My... autobiography"

**Visiting the Chase:** "The scars of Tartarus runs deep"

One-shots

**By the Fire:** "Who is in love of who?"

**Missing Memories:** "How meant to be is Percabeth?"

**Red Rings:** "Annabeth is jealous"

**Train Trip:** "I don't like Jasiper, but I still love this story"


	32. What if?: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Like usual, Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Let's see how this goes. If you have read the whole story so far, please forget that the end of Chapter 18 "I Appologized" ever happened. The main idea of this. ****What if Jake didn't die?**

**I still don't know how often I am going to update this story. I am still working on it, 26,000+ words and I still have no idea how to finished.**

**So this is an alternative storyline called WHAT IF?**

**WHAT IF?: Revelations**

So I stayed in the same room with the rest of everybody at the hospital. I ate a burger quietly and my mom and Piper were close to Annabeth who kept staring at the empty space. Piper stared at me a lot with worry glances. I guess she figured out what happened.

We waited and waited for over two hours for news. It was almost midnight when a Doctor finally crossed the door. He was a man of maybe 35, dark hair and light brown eyes. Pretty much everybody turned to see him and the nurse behind him. The doctor and the nurse were wearing bloody scrubs.

"Excuse me, who is Mrs. Matthews?" said the doctor. The whole crowd turned silence and waited for Karen's answer.

"Yes. I am, doctor" said Karen standing up. The rest of Jake's family and Annabeth stood up too getting closer to the doctor.

"I'm the future Mrs. Matthews" said Annabeth.

"How is my son?" said Jake's dad.

"Can we see him?" said Karen. Annabeth breathed out and took Karen's hand.

"I'm Dr. Potter. I treated Jake. Your son received multiple shots in critical areas in his abdominal cavity and chest… We removed successfully all the bullets but his heart gave up twice. Thankfully, we could bring him back" said the doctor with a smile.

"Is he going to be fine?" said Jake's dad.

"It's too early to know, Mister" said the doctor "He is extremely delicate and in ICU. Maybe he will make it through the night but we are not sure"

All around me, people sighed completely happy and relieved. Annabeth and Jake's family hugged, as well as Piper and Daniel, mom and Paul and so on. I stayed plastered to the wall watching everybody happy. I was relieved myself. I didn't want to think how Annabeth would be if Jake died. I completely hated Jake but I didn't want him dead.

After all the happiness diminished, Annabeth left with Jake's family. Piper and Daniel caught a ride with me, Paul and mom. I sat in the back with Piper and Daniel, Piper in the middle. As they talked about meaningless things, I leaned on Piper's shoulder. I felt drained by everything today.

I felt Piper's hand on my cheek and her head on top of mine. She whispered "I guess you let her go". I nodded softly and started to cry in the darkness with the streetlights passing by.

My mom heard me turning to see me for a second. "Percy, it's ok" said my mom and her hand patted my knee. I nodded. The rest of the ride was kind of a blur. I remember going to bed like at 3 am and waking up at 6. I barely got to school on time.

For the rest of the week, my mom visited Jake at the hospital. Annabeth barely left his side and he was recovering. He would be out of the hospital in one week or two. I know I should be glad that the cheater was fine, but I couldn't help myself to expect for a different outcome. I sounded awful, I know.

Days passed and November brought a cold weather. Jake was back at home being pampered by her fiancé and mother of their expecting child. Annabeth kept her weekly calls to my mom and she sent me messages about my wedding's duties. I was invited to Jake's bachelor party which I declined. Daniel said it was awesome and the best man was missed. They did the usual thing, bars and some strippers.

I had already rented a black formal suit, not tuxedo for the wedding on the Winter Solstice. I asked Piper about the date. For a demigod, it's not exactly a good day when darkness is stronger, but Annabeth and Jake met that day making it special.

Without notice, December started and I was full of work in assignments, papers and final tests. Annabeth and I barely talked to each other lately only in gatherings, light talk when she was having coffee with my mom. I was trying to keep my distance. I didn't want her to see me moping around for her obviously.

Their wedding was in only two weeks now and I was trying to prepare myself to be standing by their side promising eternal love. I was the best man after all, the godfather of their baby too.

One week before the wedding, the phone ringed and my mom was taking a shower. I looked at the clock already knowing how it was.

"Hi, Annabeth, what's up?" I said.

"Hello, Percy. Is your mom there?" said Annabeth and I heard her really happy.

"Taking a shower. Do you want to leave a message?" I said scratching my head.

"No, it's ok. I will call her later. How are you?" said Annabeth.

"Really tired. Tomorrow is the last test" I said and I heard her chuckled.

"That's great. Do you have everything for the wedding?" said Annabeth.

"Well, I don't need much, just the suit, shoes and comb my hair. Do you have everything?" I said.

"Mostly. I just can't find my something old, borrowed and blue" said Annabeth "I was hoping for your mom to lend me something, so I can have at least the borrowed thing"

"You know" I said remembering what my mom had "I might have something for all three"

"Really?! That would be great. Can I go right now?" said Annabeth really excited.

"Sure" I said and hung up.

Minutes later, my mom came out of the shower already changed.

"Who was it?" said my mom as I was sitting on the sofa reading.

"Annabeth" I said.

"Okey. I'm going, son" said my mom and kissed my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to pick up something at the store and it's a surprise. Love you" said my mom going fast to the door.

"But Annabeth is coming" I replied.

My mom stopped her steps by the door. "Well, I will be quick then. Keep her busy meanwhile. Can you? I know it's still difficult... 30 minutes tops. I promise" said my mom.

"Yeah, sure" I said shrugging.

"Don't let her tell you what the baby is. I want to be here. She must be coming from her doctor's appointment" said my mom and left fast.

"Oh" I said. That's why Annabeth was so excited and now I was nervous. I went to my mom's room to look for the thing. I was so absorbed down on the memory lane inside her closet that I didn't listen to the door bell twice.

On the third time, I walked fast with the thing on my hand. I opened the door and I found a really beaming Annabeth. Her baby bump was starting to show over her coat since she was 5 months.

"Hi" said Annabeth as she started to unbutton her coat.

"Hi, come in" I said and she came in "Mom went quickly to the store and she is coming back. She said that you wait"

"So? Where is it?" said Annabeth looking around. I showed her a coral turquoise bracelet.

"It's beautiful" said Annabeth as she took it staring at it mesmerized.

"It's my mom's. Poseidon gave it to her. I think it fulfilled all your requirements: blue, old and it's borrowed. So, I expect it back, you know" I said and Annabeth nodded.

"Thanks, Percy. I love it" said Annabeth and she kissed my cheek. She pulled away slowly, almost doubtful. We stared at each other. The air filled with nervously electricity "Percy…"

I wanted nothing more but kissed her. I sighed sadly. I took her wrist whispering "Let me" and she winced and moved away fast. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked taking her wrist again moving the sleeve up. There were red purplish finger prints marked on her wrist.

"What happened?" I said confused "Did Jake do it?"

"It wasn't on purpose" said Annabeth covering her wrist again. She looked ashamed.

"What did he do?" I said almost stammering. I was holding my anger.

"I was going to fall and Jake caught me. It's nothing really. It was my fault anyway. There was ice on the street" said Annabeth and she didn't look at me. She was lying. I knew it.

"Annabeth. Look at me. What happened?" I said.

"I told you. I was falling and Jake caught me" said Annabeth firmly but I knew her.

"If he hurts you, you will tell me, right?" I said and she nodded without looking at me. I stared at her. She wasn't Annabeth anymore. Something happened these last months even years and she wasn't the same girl I used to know. The Annabeth I knew would never let someone hit her without hitting back.

"I will ask one last time" I made a threat "Did Jake hurt you?"

Annabeth shook her head and lied right at my face "No"

"Don't lie. We have been friends for too long" I said and Annabeth glared at me angrily.

"Don't use the 'friend' thing on me. You haven't been my friend in years. I was in love of you and you left me. You broke my heart" said Annabeth loudly in tears, angry and upset. "You destroy me" Then slapped me hard and square at the jaw. I was in shock by everything.

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up" I mumbled at her angry eyes. I touched my already swallowing cheek.

"You don't even comprehend what did you to your mom, to Piper, Hazel, Frank, to me and to us. We were sick of worry. Your mom was so depressed that she was taking pills. Piper and I looked for you for months over the country" spatted Annabeth.

"What else do you want from me? I had apologized to everybody for months. I've been trying to pull my life together" I said raising my voice.

"I want you to forgive yourself, to move on and be happy. Everybody wants you to do it" said Annabeth yelling at first and softly at the end. We looked at each other. I moved closer to her, almost having her in my arms. Suddenly, her hands were on my shoulders as mine were on her waist. I knew I promised to let her go but…

"I want the same… with you" I said softly "Choose me"

Annabeth trembled as she contained her tears. Her head was pressed on my chest "Percy, please. Don't do this to me, not now… I'm getting married. There is not 'us' anymore. Jake, Gwen and I are a family. You are not a home wrecker, neither do I. Accept it. I have" pleaded Annabeth. I wanted to tell her so many things, to tell her I don't care, that I want her to love me, but one word stayed in my mind.

"Gwen? Is a girl?" I said weakly. She was having a family. Knowing the name made everything clearer. Annabeth was right. I was not a home wrecker. I could never tear her family apart, even if we loved each other. Then I realized of something. Annabeth would stay with Jake regardless of everything, because she couldn't break her family. Her daughter would have her two parents together like Annabeth always dreamed of, growing up. She was sacrificing herself for the sake of her family with Jake, for her daughter.

"Yes" whispered Annabeth and she smiled.

"Congratulations" I said.

"Thanks for the bracelet. I will give it back after the wedding" said Annabeth and pulled away "I should go now"

"My mom is coming" I said weakly. "Stay, please" I wanted her to stay more time. I wanted for a couple of minutes, just be us, no wedding, no baby nor Jake.

"I don't think I should… Tell her that I wasn't feeling good, ok?" said Annabeth and walked to the door.

"Do you love me?" I said as a déjà-vu of the last time we were alone here.

"I always do" said Annabeth and turned quickly to peck my lips. Before she could run away, I caught her wrist, the uninjured one and pulled her for a real kiss. I poured everything on this kiss. It was a shameless act. I wanted to convince her to choose me. It was probably my last chance.

"I love you" I said as we pulled away. It was the first time I said it to her. I expected her face to light up and smile, to say she loved me to, but she just nodded sadly.

"I know" she whispered "I wished everything wasn't so complicated" Her tears started to fall and we hugged.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered in her hair as I was crying too "I'm such an idiot"

"I forgive you a lot time ago. It's ok. I love you too" said Annabeth on my chest.

"Don't marry him, please" I pleaded.

"I have no other choice. Gwen deserves a family, her two parents together and happily married" said Annabeth.

"Even if he is cheating on you? Even if he hits you?" I said softly holding her close to me and Annabeth started to tremble.

"You don't know him like I do. Jake loves me. He will never leave me. He has stayed by my side during my nightmares, fighting monsters and crying your name at night" she whispered.

"I think he is having something with your boss, the blond woman" I said. I knew it was a low blow but I had to say before the wedding. It had been eating me out for weeks.

"Martha?" asked Annabeth confused.

"I saw him before the shooting. They were hugging on the street" I said.

Annabeth shook her head. "There is nothing between them. I would know. I work with them" she said, but her words were unsure. She was hesitating.

"There were really cozy" I said with a shrug.

Annabeth raised her eyes to look at me "Percy, stop. I will marry Jake and there is nothing you can say or do to stop it" she said and her hands were pushing away.

"Even if I love you more?" I said hoping for a smile, for an opportunity.

"Even if I love you more than Jake, I will marry him" said Annabeth firmly sure of herself and I felt my defeat. She was choosing him. "Sorry, Percy… I love you, but I am still marrying Jake" then she kissed me mind-blowing.

I held her tighter as we deepened the kiss and suddenly I heard the bells of my mom's keychain opening the door. We pulled away just in time to stare at my mom confusedly looking at us.

"Percy, Annabeth, what's going on?" said my mom.

"It's not what it looks like… we were…" I said blushing red and ashamed of being caught.

"Hugging. I just told Percy the news and we were so excited" said Annabeth with her best poker face, exuding joy.

"Is it a Gwen or a Nathan?" said my mom.

"Gwen" said Annabeth with a large smile and they hugged jumping of joy like little girls.

"That's great. I can't wait to go to shopping for pink baby clothes. We are definitely going on the weekend" said my mom wiping her tears of joy.

"Sure. I should better get going. Jake is almost back home and I need to cook dinner" said Annabeth as she was putting her coat on.

"Stay, Annabeth. Call Jake to join us. We haven't had dinner together in months" pleaded my mom.

"Sorry, maybe at another time. Thanks, Percy, for the bracelet" said Annabeth as she buttoned her last bottom.

"What bracelet?" said my mom. Annabeth showed it to her from her coat pocket.

My mom took it in her hands and sighed. "This was what Poseidon gave me when Percy was born… For the wedding?" she said.

"Yes, I need something borrowed, old and blue" said Annabeth.

"Percy, that was a great idea" said my mom and Annabeth nodded.

"I'd better go. See ya… Saturday?" said Annabeth. My mom nodded. "Good luck on the test, Percy" she said as she kissed my cheek and left.

Then we were alone. My mom glared at me with her hands on her waist ready to ask for the truth.

"What were you REALLY doing?" said my mom.

"She came for the bracelet. I asked her if Jake hit her because she has his fingers printed on her wrist" I said

"Jake would never hurt Annabeth" my mom interrupted me in defense of Jake.

"Annabeth said she was falling and Jake caught her, but I don't believe it… I think he is cheating on her with their boss" I said. My mom thought my words.

"Percy. You have to stop making accusations. Jake is not…" then my mom went silent.

"What?" I said at her silence.

"Percy, are you really making this up?" said my mom deep in thought.

"Of course not, why? What's going on?" I said exasperated. My mom's silence was maddening.

"Nothing. I will talk to Annabeth. Don't worry" said my mom with a weak smile. Her hands pulled me in a hug. Then I felt her trembling like something scared her.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to my mom.

"Yes, son. I just remembered something I wish I could forget" said my mom with a weak voice.

"What?" I said really preoccupied.

"Nothing. I love you. I'd better start on dinner. Can you help me?" said my mom pulling away and I sighed. I helped her with her dinner. She brought me a blue cake as a surprise for finishing the semester.


	33. What if?: Before the Wedding

**Disclaimer: Of course, Percabeth is not mine, Jaketh is.**

**Author's Notes: I am still struggling with the ending. 30,000+ words and I don't see anything clear yet. Damn! Anyway, enjoy. Love your reviews, please give me more.**

**WHAT IF?: Before the Wedding**

Three days later, my mom, Annabeth and Piper spent the whole Saturday afternoon doing extensive baby shopping at the mall. I was on the couch quietly watching TV when they entered carrying tons of bags of clothes. Paul was out supervising a school trip for the weekend.

"How was your day, ladies?" I asked with a smile.

"Perfect. You have to see what we bought. You'll love it" said Piper grinning from ear to ear as she set her bags on the coffee table.

"There is no need to show all to Percy. It's just baby clothes. You will bore him to death" said Annabeth rolling her eyes as she put hers on the couch.

"Piper, Annabeth is right, besides Percy doesn't want to see it, right son?" said my mom still holding hers. Piper looked disappointed at me with her pleading eyes. This was worst than her charmspeak. I scratched my head annoyed as I was being coerced by Piper.

"I would love to see the baby clothes" I said and Piper almost jumped excited. Annabeth smiled as she opened the closest bag to her. My mom went to the kitchen for tea as I stayed there nodding as they showed me endless bundles of clothes. I will deny it on the public but they were cute. I could actually picture a mini-Annabeth wearing them.

After, the four of us had cookies with tea. Annabeth, my mom and Piper talked endlessly about the final touches of the wedding in one week now. I smiled, nodded and laughed with them without really participating in their talk. I kept looking at Annabeth who was just beautiful with her baby bump, even her engagement ring on her finger. I fantasized thinking it was my ring and my baby.

"It's getting late" said Annabeth as she looked at the clock. "Jake must be worried"

"Let him get worried. He knows you are with us. He would have called if he needed you for something right?" said Piper and we all nodded. Even without her charmspeak, Piper could be really convincing "You know, we should have a sleep over"

"What?" the rest of us replied.

"Yes, Annabeth is your last weekend until you are a married woman. Since you have been putting your foot down with the bachelorette party, you should at least do this" said Piper. "Pleaseeee…"

Annabeth looked at me and shrugged. Then she looked at my mom.

"It doesn't sound that bad" said my mom "It's been ages since you stayed here"

"Is it Ok with you, Percy?" Annabeth asked me. My mom and Piper stared at me anxiously.

"Yeah, sure. You can camp in my room. I can sleep on the couch" I said.

"Nonsense, we will camp in my room or maybe here in the living room. This is going to be so much fun" said my mom excited.

"Really, Percy?" said Piper excited. I nodded and all girls started to make loud noises of excitement.

"I will call Daniel" said Piper as she ran to the hall with her cell phone on her hand.

"Right, I will text Jake then" said Annabeth already punching the keys of her cell phone.

"I am going to order a pizza" said my mom already on her house phone.

Ten minutes later, all girls were wearing my mom's pajamas and putting thick covers on the couch and living room floor. I wasn't going to join them, but they pleaded at me and I ended up changing into sweats and watching chick flicks squeezed between Annabeth and my mom. I stared at her bump a lot as I tried to see the movement over her clothes. I wanted to feel the baby kicking.

"You can touch if you want" said Annabeth after probably staring too much. I nodded and put my hand on her bump. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, then I felt the kicks. It was amazing.

"Wow" I said and Annabeth looked at me. She smiled and kissed my cheek. For the rest of the night, my hand was glued to her bump making me smile.

After two movies, pizza, ice cream, cookie dough and tons of girl talk, everybody went to bed. My mom and Piper slept on the floor as Annabeth took the couch. I slept on my room.

In the middle of the night, I was snoring when I felt an extra weight on my bed. I woke up to hear soft hushing noises in my ear.

"Sorry. I just can't sleep" said Annabeth. She snuggled closer to me.

"Nightmares?" I asked. I moved my arm under her head.

"Yeah" said Annabeth weakly.

"Want to tell me about it?" I whispered in her forehead. My hand went to the baby bump just making small circles. I felt her relaxing under my touch.

"Not really. I'm better because you are here" mumbled Annabeth. Before I could say a thing, she was sleeping already. I sighed as I pecked her lips and slept too.

When I woke up, Annabeth was gone. Before I could stand up, Piper was staring at me with her arms crossed and her 'I can't believe you' eyes on me.

"Annabeth is taking a shower. I woke up to find her here. Care to explain?" said Piper.

"She came because she had a nightmare. I didn't invite her or we did anything if you are wondering. We just sleep" I defended myself and Piper sat next to me.

"Percy. I like Jake, you know that… He is my friend and I don't like what you two are doing here" said Piper.

"We are not doing anything" I said exasperated.

"Yet… Percy, they are having a family together and you can't get in the middle. You are not that guy" said Piper and I nodded.

"Piper. I am not doing anything. Annabeth made perfectly clear that she was getting married to Jake even if I told her that I love her" I said.

"You did? You told her and she is still marrying Jake? Oh!" said Piper "Sorry, Percy"

"That's ok. She is right, you know, to choose the father of her child. She wants Gwen to grow up with their parents together. We all wanted the same thing growing up, right?" I said and Piper nodded.

Then we heard a knock on the door and loud voices as Annabeth went out of the shower to open the door.

"What's this?" said Jake loudly. Piper and I looked at each other and rushed to the door. Annabeth and Jake were staring at each other. Jake had the bracelet in his hand.

"It's for the wedding. I need something blue, borrowed and old. It's a tradition" said Annabeth calmly.

"Who gave you this?" said Jake upset and I knew he meant me.

"It was me" said my mom getting between them "I lent it to Annabeth. It was my mom's and I want your fiancé to wear it"

"Sorry, Sally" said Jake quickly apologizing without taking his eyes of the bracelet. "I didn't know. I just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong, Jake" said my mom.

Jake nodded "I'm sorry. It's just wedding jitters" taking Annabeth in his arms and he kissed her.

"It's ok" muttered Annabeth looking at us. I was on the edge. I wanted nothing more that stand up for Annabeth and punch Jake because he really scared all of us, especially Annabeth who was trying to hide it but she was scared too.

"Good morning" said Piper trying to break the tension. Jake turned to see at us waving.

"I thought you were alone. What's he doing here?" said Jake trying to hold his anger.

"Jake. He is still my son" said my mom and Jake didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on me.

"I just got here. I stayed with Daniel last night" I lied.

"Where is Daniel then?" asked Jake.

"Out on a last minute rehearsal" said Piper "Care to join us for breakfast, Jake?"

"Sure, Piper" said Jake without removing his glaring eyes at me.

Piper helped my mom with breakfast and before I notice we all were eating in awkward silence for two minutes. Then Daniel busted himself in with a smile, coffee and muffins. I looked at Piper who winked at me.

"Sorry, rehearsal was cancelled, last minute thing like usual. I'm starting to hate the director, but he is a genius" said Daniel rolling his eyes as he sat with us on the table. With Daniel here, the whole breakfast went actually ok. We talked about more wedding things, baby things, etc.

Five days later, my mom, Paul and I were on the car on our way to the wedding rehearsal dinner of Jake and Annabeth at Jake's parents' house. The Chases arrived yesterday from San Francisco. Hazel and Frank couldn't make it to the wedding. Hazel was on bed rest for at least one week or two until their baby was born.

"How do I look?" I asked my mom as I tried to fix my tie on the back of the car. I don't know why I was so nervous. It wasn't my wedding. I was just having dinner with Piper, Daniel, Annabeth and Jake's and Annabeth's families.

"It's nice. Percy, are you nervous?" said my mom over the rear mirror.

"I know I shouldn't, but I am. Maybe because I haven't seen Mr. Chase in years. He must hate me" I said.

"Don't worry" said Paul "He doesn't" He winked at me making me a little surer of myself.

The Matthews resident was big, a mansion if you ask me. So I realized that Jake had money, well, at least his parents had. When we were standing by the entrance door, my mom fixed quickly my tie as Paul knocked. A butler opened.

"Good evening. The Blofis, I guess. Everybody is expecting you. I'm Morris. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything" said the butler as we entered at the amazingly decorated place. I felt poor. Morris leaded us to the big living room with a huge fireplace where everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

"Sally, Paul, Percy, you came" said Annabeth walking to us. She hugged us as Jake shook our hands.

We said hello to everybody. Morris brought a tray with sparkling champagne and I took one glass. This was definitely fancy. I sat on a chair trying to take everything in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Mr. Chase.

"Percy, it's been a while" he said as I stood up to shake his hand.

"Mr. Chase, it is" I said respectfully.

"Annabeth told me you came back. How are you?" said Mr. Chase.

"Fine, back at school in Maritime College" I said

"That's great. I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest" said Mr. Chase and I nodded "Do you think Jake is the one for Annabeth?"

"No" I said quickly "Annabeth will marry him no matter what I do or say"

"I think the same. My daughter can be really stubborn sometimes… Sorry to hear that. I really like you, Percy" said Mr. Chase and he patted my shoulder. "Let's drink then. We have nothing less to do now"

For the rest of the evening, Mr. Chase stayed close to me drinking and making me drink. I talked to the twins who were now in college. We all were a little tipsy as we had dinner in a massive long dinner table. Jake's dad made a speech about how much the future Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were perfect to each other. Annabeth's dad just said that she loved Annabeth no matter what she did. Piper as the maid of honor said she was happy for Jake and Annabeth. Then it was my moment to talk. I stood up barely holding my drink. I was probably making a fool of myself.

"Well, I can say a lot of things of Annabeth, really funny and embarrassing. Well, we know each other for half a life… I wish for her happiness like I have always done. Jake, you better make her the happiest woman or I will personally kick your ass to the Fields of Punishment" I said and sat quickly. Everybody applauded at me and I guess I did alright. Annabeth muttered "Thank you"

The rest of the meal was average. I talked, ate and drank. Nothing remarkable. I tried not to look at Annabeth and Jake. His arm was always around her like he was protecting her. He kissed her and touched her baby bump making me burn with jealousy.

Before we left, Piper whispered "We need to talk" on my ear as she was hugging me goodbye. I looked around and we walked to an empty room. Piper closed the door.

"What's up?" I said.

"Percy. Maybe I'm paranoid and over exaggerating, but early today when I was helping Annabeth with her dress. I saw finger prints on her shoulders. I asked. Annabeth told me that it was an accident. She almost fell and Jake caught her roughly… I don't buy it. She never lied to me before" said Piper.

"What are you saying?" I said carefully.

"I think he is hurting her… I think we should stop this wedding. Annabeth can't get married to a wife beater" said Piper trying not to lose her composure, but she was upset.

"Piper. Annabeth made clear that she will marry Jake for the sake of Gwen. There is nothing we can't do to avoid it" I said.

"How can you say that?" spatted Piper "If Jake is hurting her, we… Oh Gods! You knew. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me. Everybody loves Jake… I saw marks on her wrist last week" I said looking away.

"Annabeth can't get married. Do you hear me? I will stop this wedding right now" said Piper sure of herself. She walked to the door. I took her by the arm stopping her.

"You won't do such thing" I said. Piper brushed off my hand to stare at me confused.

"But Percy… Do you really want Annabeth married to Jake?" she said.

"I don't… It's her choice. If we go and call Jake a wife beater in front of their parents, Annabeth will defend him. They won't believe us" I said weakly and defeated.

"But they have to believe us. We are the best man and maid of honor" replied Piper.

"Yes, we are also the ex-boyfriend and best friend how lost her boyfriend because of Annabeth. Everything will turn on us like a jealous pair. Jake is dangerously good with words and he will find a way to twist our words" I said.

"What can we do?" said Piper defeated.

"Stay close to Annabeth and let's hope for a miracle" I said.

"I can charmspeak him to come clean right at the wedding" said Piper thinking in a new plan.

"Will you humiliate Annabeth at her wedding like that? She is too proud to admit it. She will defend Jake" I said.

"We have to do something" muttered Piper and we hugged.

"I know" I whispered and suddenly the door opened. Daniel, Jake and Annabeth were staring at us.

"What's going on?" said Daniel confused. I knew how it looked like, really bad to explain.

"Piper and I were talking about Jason" I lied. Piper looked at me with unsecure eyes, almost glad for my lie.

"With the door closed?" asked Jake trying to hide his grin.

"Yeah" I said

"Daniel, if I were you, I'd be careful around Jackson. He might steal your fiancé" snickered Jake.

"Piper, what's really going on?" said Daniel trying to contain the effect of Jake's words. He was jealous.

"We told you. We were speaking of Jason" said Piper. Daniel looked at Jake who shrugged. Then he shook his head in complete denial.

"I don't believe it. I can't believe you two. Piper, you told me you were only friends" said Daniel deadpan. He jumped into the wrong conclusion all thanks to Jake. Piper shook her head and tried to pull Daniel to her, but he brushed her off.

"Daniel, please listen to me. It's not what it looks like" said Piper and with that sentence Daniel left her crying. Piper looked at the closing door with tears in her eyes and muttered "I have to talk to him"

"Let him cool off" said Annabeth pulling Piper to cry in her arms. I looked at my best friend crying and I was mad at the sole responsible of this. I grabbed Jake by his clothes.

"You did this" I said carefully slow trying so hard not to punch him right now. The room started to fill with my parents and their parents.

"You did this, Jackson. I only told the truth. Daniel doesn't trust you around Piper, not now or never and he is right. You and Piper are always close" said Jake softly and I saw his grin. He was tempting me to beat him right here right now. If I did, there was no way anyone would believe me anything about Jake's character.

"What's going on here, boys?" said Mr. Matthews.

"Nothing, dad. Just goofing around" said Jake with a playful grin. Jake winked at them as he released himself of my hands.

"Piper, are you alright? We saw Daniel storming out" said Sally walking closer to the girls.

"He… He…" said Piper sobbing and my mom hugged her.

"I think it's getting late and we are all tired and tipsy" said Mr. Matthews "We should call it the night" Everybody nodded and started to say goodbyes in hugs and kisses.

"Are you staying?" said Karen to Annabeth "You know. You shouldn't spend the night with Jake… Tradition"

"I was thinking of staying with Piper" said Annabeth.

"No, stay. I'm fine. It's just a silly fight" said Piper wiping her tears.

"Piper, you can stay with us if you want" said my mom.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sally" said Annabeth "Piper, stay with me here, ok? A last sleep over as single girls, right?" Piper nodded and they left the room fast before anybody could say anything.

"Percy, what happened?" said my mom softly as the room was emptying.

"Not now, mom" I said and my mom nodded. I think she got it. We said goodbye to everybody and returned back home.

On our way back, my mom tried to make me tell her what happened but I really didn't want to talk. I went to bed without even saying goodnight to my mom.


	34. What if?: The Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I have full authority on Jaketh to my shame, however I can't say the same of Percabeth. Sorry!**

**Author's Note: Sorry, if you are hating this alternative storyline. I love your lovely words on the reviews. I'm a middle school teacher. I can take some swearing. **

**This story was done, finito, then someone had to mention something to me in a private message and my foolish hamster brain started to run in the wheel. The inspiration juices flowed and here we are. I promise you one thing. You will want to murder someone, besides Jake... so far 38,000+ words and I don't see the end.**

**On other news, 30,500+ views. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!**

**WHAT IF?: The Wedding Day**

In the morning, I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the event of the day. As I was getting dressed in my rented suit, I felt dead inside and prayed like I never did before. I wanted to Annabeth to run away with me like in the movies. This was so wrong. Piper was right. They couldn't get married.

After a silent breakfast, we drove to the upscale country club where Jake and Annabeth would get married. The place was already filled with employees working as they were setting tables, tableware, floral arrangements and so on. I felt slightly ashamed of our simple economic car when the valet parker stared at us expecting the keys.

"This place is fancy" said my mom taking Paul's arm and walking inside the ballroom where the aisle was settled with white chairs and purple accents. My mom was wearing a yellow dress matching the wedding in purple and yellow colors.

My mom fixed my tie before choosing a place to sit before the ceremony. We were just one hour before the main event. I saw Piper sipping champagne by the arch of flowers. She was wearing a soft yellow dress. She looked cute like warm butter. I walked to her and she smiled when she saw me. She kissed my cheek.

"How are you?" I said. Piper sighed. I could see that despise her makeup she still had puffy eyes.

"Fine" breathed out Piper. We were walking around the place; somehow we ended in an empty small room where the employees kept the mantels.

"Have you talked to Daniel?" I asked as we were alone. The last employee took a set of napkins before leaving fast.

"No, I have called his cell phone over 100 times. I went to the apartment, the theater, even Central Park" said Piper

"Don't worry. You two will get over this" I said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, Percy" said Piper with a smile and we hugged. I felt Piper trembling in my arms as she was trying to hold her tears.

"Again?!" yelled a voice behind us. We turned to see Daniel wearing his suit. He looked angry, sad and confused.

"Daniel, thank Gods! I was so worried" Piper ran to hug him but Daniel ran at me grabbing my tuxedo. He pushed against the wall.

"Percy. I have been your friend and you are all over my girlfriend, my fiancé" said Daniel angrily. He looked like he was going to punch my face in any second.

"You got it wrong" I said carefully slow trying not to make him hit me.

"Really? You two are always affective at each other, hugging, kissing cheeks and I don't know what else" spatted Daniel. I understood what he meant. He was right that we were always surprisingly close. I got why Daniel was insecure.

"Daniel. There is nothing between Percy and I" said Piper standing next to us.

"How can I believe you? How can I know if you are not using your charmspeak on me?" spatted Daniel.

"Daniel, I'm not" said Piper with her eyes fixed on her fiancé.

"Piper is like a sister to me. There is nothing between us. Trust me and in your fiancé" I said. Daniel stared at me for a couple of seconds before nodding. He believed us.

"What were you talking last night then?" said Daniel as his grip on me loosed it up just a little.

"Daniel. Piper and I were talking about Annabeth. We think Jake is hitting her" I said and Daniel let me go completely. He gasped surprised of hearing us. He had to believe. There was no way we would lie about this.

"Oh?!" he said in shock and hugged Piper saying "Sorry, baby if I doubt you"

"It's ok. I love you. Sorry if you ever feel I was betraying in some way" said Piper

"I love you too" said Daniel kissing his fiancé.

"What are we going to do?" said Piper finally after a really steamy make up kiss.

"I will try to reason with Annabeth" I said leaving them alone. They needed to patch some things up.

On my way to Annabeth, I opened the wrong door and I found Jake doing final touches on a long mirror.

"Ready, Jackson?" said Jake smiling over his reflection.

"To kick your ass, any day of the week, Matthews" I said entering. Jake turned as I grabbed his clothes pushing him to the wall.

"Jackson, I don't think Annabeth would love her wedding pictures with a bruised husband and a best man on a wheelchair" said Jake with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Big words for someone like you" I spatted.

"I have no idea what you mean with that" said Jake really amused.

"Shut up, right now. I am telling you once. If I found out that you have been hurting Annabeth in anyway, I will drown you so deep that not even the James Cameron will find your sorry bones" I said and I felt to a second of punch him but I couldn't. He was right. I couldn't hurt him at his wedding without making me the bad guy in the picture.

"Empty threats like always" said Jake with a grin.

"I have my eyes on you, Matthews. I'm warning you" I said and walked away fast before I did something.

I walked and knocked other doors finding nothing until Annabeth answered. I entered to the room to find Annabeth putting lip gloss over her large mirror. She was glowing in a fitted empire waist white dress. I could barely see her baby bump but it was there under the layers of fabric. This is how I picture Annabeth in her wedding dress, just breathtaking. Her make-up was minimal just accentuating her features. Then she smiled. I wanted that smile for me, and only me. I wanted to be the groom.

"Annabeth, Wow!" I said completely mesmerized as she looked so beautiful.

"Thanks" said Annabeth blushing. I spun her around just to see the whole outfit. She laughed and smiled "You look amazing too"

"Thanks. Ready?" I said and her hand squeezed my arm. I saw my mom's bracelet on her wrist making me smile. She was wearing it even if it didn't match her outfit.

"Kind of. Did you bring a date?" said Annabeth smiling playfully.

"No" I said. Then she lost her smile and looked seriously at me.

"Were you two really talking about Jason?" said Annabeth.

"No" I whispered. I felt her closer.

"What was happening then?" whispered Annabeth. I could sense her jealously.

"I can't tell you" I said looking away.

"Are you and Piper… together?" said Annabeth almost stammering.

"No" I said quickly looking at her eyes.

"I get it. I can't get in your love life but Daniel is my friend…" said Annabeth.

"It's not about that" I defended myself.

"I get it totally" said Annabeth and she turned to her mirror. I took her by the arm pulling her to me.

"Annabeth, listen to me. There is nothing between Piper and me" I said. We were dangerously close. I could feel her breath on my face. I wanted to kiss her and she knew it.

"Just like there is nothing between you and me?" said Annabeth and pushed me away.

"It's not the same and you know it. Piper and I are like brother and sister" I said looking away. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds and eventually Annabeth nodded believing me.

"Then what were you talking about?" said Annabeth no longer upset but intrigued. I looked at her and sighed loudly.

"You want the truth. Here it is. Piper thinks you shouldn't get married" I said and like I expected Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Why?" demanded Annabeth.

"Because Jake is hurting you" I said and I saw her mouth open in surprise.

"He is not" said Annabeth quickly as she recovered of her surprise.

"Piper saw the marks on your shoulders. I saw the ones on your wrist" I said and Annabeth shook her head.

"Percy, I am clumsy because I can't see my feet anymore. I tripped and Jake caught me twice" explained Annabeth and I didn't believe her for one second.

We stared for the longest time. I didn't know what to say anymore, neither did she. I pulled her close in a hug. I placed my hands on her cheeks cupping her face. She was beautiful. "Annabeth, please don't marry him" I pleaded.

We heard a knock on the door "Annabeth, we are ready. It's time" said the voice loudly outside.

"Coming" said Annabeth loudly at the door. She turned to look at me.

"Annabeth, please don't do it. Let's run away" I pleaded one more time.

"I have no other choice" said Annabeth and walked to the door. I stayed for a second to look myself in the mirror.

I was defeated. I hoped for Annabeth to run away with me. It was out last chance. I sighed for one last time fixing my tie over the mirror and walked to the aisle. It was time. I found everybody ready to walk the aisle.

"Ready?" I said to Piper who had her flowers in her hand. She was smiling and blushing, so I could get things were good between her and Daniel. Annabeth was behind us with her dad. Mr. Chase.

"Annabeth, you look amazing. I love you" I heard Mr. Chase saying.

"Thanks, dad. You look great too" said Annabeth. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Annabeth saying "Percy, Jake wants you next to him. He thinks it's better than walk with Piper"

"Okey" I said and shrugged to Piper. "Sorry, probably next time"

"It's okey" said Piper and I walked to my place next to Jake.

Once I was there, I whispered to him "Worried that I will steal the bride?"

"You wish" snorted Jake and the music started. Piper walked with one of the twins by her side, as well as Jake's sister who walked with the other twin.

Then Annabeth appeared next to her dad. She was smiling and glowing in her white dress. I could hear soft gasps as she walked the aisle. She looked better than Aphrodite any good day.

"Jealous?" whispered Jake with the largest smile on his face.

"You wish" I snorted.

I saw Mr. Chase kissing Annabeth's cheek as he gave her to Jake. Mr. Chase looked at me and smiled with an apology. After all these years, Mr. Chase and I agreed on something. This was wrong.

"We are gathered here for the holy union of Jake Allan Matthews and Annabeth Chase. This commitment must not be taken lightly…" said the priest.

I was standing next to Jake who was smiling from ear to ear. I blocked out everything except for Annabeth's smile. She was beautiful. Piper was by Annabeth's side holding her flowers.

We did the ring things and there was awkward silence after the priest said "If anyone has a reason why this union must not be done, talk now or hold his peace"

Mr. Chase looked at me expecting me to stop this, but I shook my head. I could never do that to Annabeth. Out of nowhere, Piper raised her hand making everybody stared at her. After the shocking silence and surprised gasps, the whispers were loudly rising.

"Piper, what's wrong?" said Annabeth looking really surprised. She wasn't expecting it, maybe from me, but never from Piper.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but…" said Piper nervously. Everybody had their eyes fixed on Piper who was blushing red of embarrassment.

"Piper, let's go" I said quickly pulling her by the arm. Piper stared at me frozen.

"Sorry, she doesn't feel good" I said loudly as I pulled her out of the aisle.

"Perseus, let me go" said Piper trying to release herself but I took her out fast before she could make a scene. I took Piper to the first empty room I could find.

"What the hell are you doing? You cannot let them get married. Are you insane?" said Piper as I closed the door.

"Piper, we have no proof. What if we are wrong? Annabeth would never forgive us if we interrupt her wedding" I said and Piper really looked at me as I was insane.

"But Percy… How can you let her go like that? Don't you love her?" spatted Piper.

I sighed as I rubbed my face. "I know it's difficult to get it" I said.

"You are right. I don't get it… The Percy I knew would do anything to stop this… Maybe if Jason was here, you would listen to him… You would… Oh, Gods!" said Piper angrily as she was starting to cry.

"Come on, Piper. Calm down" I said taking her in my arms. She was sobbing harder. This wasn't about Annabeth and Jake anymore. It was about Jason. She was right. If they were here, nothing of this would be happening.

"I'm sorry. I just miss them" said Piper between sobs.

"It's ok. I miss them too" I said hugging her tighter.

Minutes later, we heard a knock on the door and Daniel stepping in.

"Is Piper ok?" said Daniel

"No. I mentioned Jason and you see" I said and Piper nodded.

"Oh, baby. Come here" said Daniel and Piper went to Daniel's arms. I let them alone.

I returned back to the altar just in time to see Annabeth and Jake kissing as they were now husband and wife. I heard the roar of applauses around me. It was done. Annabeth was Mrs. Matthews now.

She wore a big smile as she walked down the aisle with her flowers in one hand and Jake in the other. I walked right behind them. Annabeth turned to see me and muttered "What happened?"

"Jason" I muttered back and Annabeth nodded. It was simple and truth. Piper was crying because she wanted Jason here to make things right. I wasn't going to deny that I wanted the same.

Annabeth pulled me and Piper as soon as she saw her for pictures, tons of pictures. I posed with everybody. It was awkward to pose next to Jake and smile like we were friends, but I did.

After, we followed the happy couple to the reception inside a large ballroom by the golf-field. I could see the snow falling hard through the windows. The place was filled with white tables with lilies and sunflowers flower centerpieces. The band was already playing soft music as the guests were starting to sit down on their respective tables.

I searched for my mom who was already dancing with Paul on the dance floor. I wanted to talk to her but she looked happy and I didn't want to bother her. So I sat on my place right at the main table, next to Piper's place. I wanted to be happy. I sounded easy to pretend to smile when people looked at me and shook the best man's hands, but it was really hard.

I saw them during the first dance. They were sweet kissing each other making more than one sighed at the happy couple. I fought myself of taking Annabeth far away from here. I wanted nothing more.

Before dinner, it was time for toasts and speeches. Piper said a teary one that ended in the middle of the sentence because she started to cry uncontrollably. Mr. Chase toasted to the happy couple without taking his eyes out of Annabeth. Mr. Matthews just say 'Drink up and enjoy the night'. When it was my turn, I could feel all eyes on me.

"Hello. I'm the best man. Annabeth's best friend growing up. I just want to say to the happy couple. Annabeth, you deserve to be happy. Jake, you better make her happy" I said and sat fast. I wanted nothing more that make a public declaration of love and steal the bride, just like in the movies. Annabeth smiled at me. She liked my words.

After dinner, I danced with Piper, Rachel and Calypso for a couple of songs. Then I was there alone in the table. Annabeth looked at me when she was alone in the dance floor. She was expecting me. I could see other guys debating over to walk to her and dance. She was waiting for me and I nodded. Then she was in my arms moving to the beat of the music, her hand over mine on my chest, her forehead close to my lips.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Matthews" I said smiling.

"Thanks, Mr. Jackson" said Annabeth. I spun her.

"Are you happy?" I said as we were close again.

"Shouldn't I? It's my wedding" said Annabeth anxiously.

"Tell me the truth" I said and we stopped.

"Percy, I'm…" said Annabeth but then I felt a hand on my shoulder poking me.

"Can I interrupt this dance?" said the voice as we both turned.

"Miranda, you made it" I said smiling.

"The airport is closed, damn snow" said Miranda with a shrug. She was wearing a red fitted dress showing up her upper features.

"Hi" said Annabeth interrupting us.

"Congratulations. Sorry, I'm late. I wasn't coming actually. I had already had my airplane ticket and the airport closed due the snow, and here I am. I'm Miranda by the way" said Miranda with her largest smile trying to hide her nervous.

"Annabeth" she said.

"Oh" said Miranda surprised "So you are Annabeth, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. I will go to greet more people, excuse me" said Annabeth and left fast hiding her jealously. Miranda smiled and pulled me to dance.

"So she is Annabeth" said Miranda.

"Yes" I said. I was probably blushing. I invited Miranda knowing she couldn't make it. I never expected her here. After the fiasco date, Miranda and I became friends and one late night I told her everything about Annabeth. I was nice to have a confident who wasn't a demigod, just a normal mortal girl.

"I can see why you are so hung up on her. She is beautiful… and pregnant" said Miranda and I nodded.

"Thanks for coming at late notice" I said with my best 'don't ask questions' look.

"Thanks for inviting me… So you don't want to talk about the bride, I guess?" said Miranda.

"Yes" I said.

Miranda nodded "I get it. Let's go" she said and pulled me out of the dance floor.

"Where?" I said confused.

"You are getting a drink" said Miranda with a big smile.

"But you are still underage" I said stopping. Miranda looked at me and closed the distance between us.

"Yes, but only you know that. Come on. Let's have some fun" said Miranda pulling me to the bar.

The wedding went well after that. Miranda and I danced the rest of the night. We drank a little and she shamelessly flirted with me. Annabeth glared at us every time she could. She was jealous making me a little pleased of myself. Miranda drunkenly kissed me when I got a taxi for her and wished me Merry Christmas.

Annabeth and Jake left early to their honeymoon, a two weeks in a tropical surprise location, not even my mom knew where they were heading.

Christmas was nice. Piper and Daniel joined us in the morning before going to Daniel's parents' house for dinner. I got little presents like tickets to the theater, sea life books and a new suit. New Year was pretty much the same, except that Piper and Daniel dragged me to a night club. We drank and had fun. Daniel tried to fix me up with cute girls. I danced and talked with them. Some of them gave me their phone numbers. I wanted to toss the numbers but I put them in night stand drawer.


	35. What if?: Starting January

**Disclaimer: As usual, Percabeth is not mine.**

**Author's Notes: Great still struggling with the end, 42,000+ words. My daughter is currently ill, so I have been busy. Nothing to worry, yet. This story is 4 followers to hit 100, so if you are not following yet, please do. Thanks.**

**Starting January**

Annabeth and Jake returned tw o days after New Year. Annabeth came to the apartment as soon as possible with tons of pictures, trinkets and a tan. My mom called Piper and before I noticed it we were all on the couch drinking tea and listening to Annabeth talking nonstop about every single thing they did on Fiji.

After Annabeth ran out of topics to talk about her honeymoon, she asked about our holidays and after that she asked what I knew she would eventually.

"How is Miranda?" said Annabeth raising her eyebrow. My mom and Piper stared at me amused.

"Miranda?… Ah! The girl you invited at the wedding" said Piper with a large teasing grin.

"I don't know. She is still at Utah. She comes back tomorrow, I think" I said trying not to blush.

"You should ask her out. She is cute" said Annabeth. I knew that jealous tone.

Before I could answer, a cell phone ringed. It was Annabeth's since she was frantic looking inside her bag.

"Hello" said Annabeth "Jake… I'm at Sally's… What's going on?.. Jake, wait. I'm on my way" She sounded worried and a little scared. My mom, Piper and I stared at each other.

"I have to go. Jake can't find something. He is freaking out since he is late for a meeting with Martha" said Annabeth.

"It's snowing. You shouldn't go by yourself" said my mom.

"Yes, I will go with you" I said fast.

"No, it's ok. It's faster if I go alone. Don't worry" said Annabeth.

"I will go then" said Piper using her charmspeak. Annabeth tried to shake her head but she nodded. They left fast and I helped my mom to clean.

Maybe 30 minutes later, the phone ringed. My mom was making lunch, so I took the call.

"Hello" I said.

"Percy, is that you?" said Piper anxiously on the other side of the line.

"Piper?" I said confused.

"Could you come to my apartment right now? Don't tell Sally" said Piper really anxiously boarding to a mental meltdown.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Just come" said Piper quickly and hung up. I stared at the receiver for a couple of seconds before hanging up myself. I grabbed my coat by the door and ran to Piper's apartment. Whatever it was, it was important.

It took me probably 10 minutes of running and a taxi to get to her apartment. I just had to be there fast. I knocked her door and Piper opened just a split to see me. I saw her sighed relieved as she opened the door at me.

"Thanks. I didn't know what to do" said Piper.

"What happened? Your eye!" I said as I saw a purplish black swollen left eye.

"That was for getting in the middle" mumbled Piper ashamed.

"Jake?" I asked and Piper shook her head fast.

"Annabeth, actually. An elbow by mistake" said Piper.

"What happened?" I asked carefully. We walked to her kitchen. Piper stopped by the fridge taking something cold to put on her eye. She winced by the cold bag on her eye.

"Jake was upset because he found your picture in Annabeth's things" said Piper sitting on the breakfast bar stool.

"Oh" I said understanding everything. It was my fault.

"Yeah, oh! So, he demanded an explanation. I got in the way and Annabeth pushed me out just in time hitting my eye" said Piper, then she looked down "Jake hit her"

"Oh, Gods" I said terrified "Where is Annabeth?"

"In my bedroom" said Piper and I walked fast to the door leaving Piper alone in the middle of the conversation.

I knocked twice before opening the door. I found Annabeth showing me her back as she was sitting by the end of the bed. I sat next to her. As soon as she felt it was me, she leaned her body to me.

"Are you okey?" I said as I saw her swollen cheek. I was glad it was only her cheek. I sighed relieved. I couldn't even want to think if he hurt Gwen.

Annabeth nodded shyly and started to cry. I wanted to yell 'Why in the Tartarus did you let him?", but her sobs were heartbroken. I let her cry on my lap. I brushed her hair trying to do something to soothe her.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have your picture in my jewelry box" said Annabeth finally after minutes of crying.

"Why did you?" I asked and she sat up looking at me.

"I like the picture" said Annabeth and took it out from her coat, us at the wedding. I could see why she kept it. We looked like the married couple, my arms around her and big smiles. It made me smile that she wanted the same too.

"Annabeth, has this happened before?" I asked

"No" she mumbled and cried louder on my chest. I knew she was lying.

"Leave him" I said making her stop all together. She stared at me with puffy eyes.

"I can't. He is my husband now. Gwen is his daughter" said Annabeth. I cupped her face to kiss her when I heard loud bangs at the front door.

I heard Jake's voice "Piper, open up. I know she is in there. It was an accident".

Piper replied without opening the door "Accident, my eye. You hit her, lying bastard!"

"I'm sorry, Piper. I really am" said Jake still outside the apartment.

"You'd better" spatted Piper.

"He's here" whispered Annabeth.

"I got it" I said standing up. I was time to beat him and I was happy for it. However, Annabeth grabbed me by the arm stopping me.

"No, he is my husband. It's ok. Stay here. I don't want you to get involved. It's my problem" said Annabeth with determined eyes.

"But Annabeth?" I asked confused. Then she kissed me.

"I love you. Please, stay here. Don't come out" she pleaded. Against my will and better intentions, I nodded.

"I love you more" I whispered pecking her lips.

"I know. That's why you are staying" she muttered and left the room fast. So, I stayed with the picture in my hand. I was quietly listening to everything.

"Wait, Annabeth. What are you doing?" said Piper.

I guessed Annabeth was opening the door. "Hi, Jake" she said.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that, right?" said Jake with her best 'I'm so sorry' voice.

"I know. Let's go home. I'm tired" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you can't go with him. He hit you" spatted Piper probably taking Annabeth by the arm.

"Piper, it's ok. It was an accident. I'm sorry for your eye" said Annabeth probably making Piper stop pulling Annabeth's arm.

"But Annabeth?" said Piper confused.

"Piper, I got it. We will talk tomorrow. Take it. Eat some ambrosia for your eye. I can't anymore" said Annabeth and I heard the front door closing.

Seconds passed and Piper entered in her bedroom. I was sitting on the chair staring at the picture. I wanted nothing more to defend her from him. I was scared that Jake would hurt her more. However, Annabeth pleaded to me. She hardly ever did it, so I was still there and not punching Jake. Piper sat in front of me in her bed.

"What are we going to do?" said Piper nibbling the piece of ambrosia Annabeth gave her.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"Nice picture" said Piper as she saw the picture in my hands.

"We look happy" I said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, you do… I think she is staying to protect you. I get it now" said Piper followed by a sigh.

"What are you saying?" I said looking at my friend.

"Jake is cunning, ruthless, smart and charismatic. He would kill you and make it look like an accident" said Piper looking at the picture.

"I can beat him" I said.

"I know you can… He can poison you and you wouldn't notice it"

"Do you think Jake is threatening Annabeth to stay with him for my safety?" I asked and it sounded possible. It could explain everything. Why Annabeth was so set on marrying him no matter what everybody said.

"I could be" said Piper.

"Maybe… Daniel?" I said

"Coming back. I called him after I called you. He should be here any minute" said Piper and lied on her bed.

"I should go" I said standing up "I don't want to get you in trouble too"

"Daniel gets it. We had talked about you and me" said Piper as she put her elbows supporting her up.

"Still… I don't want to get you in trouble… Maybe. I should have never returned" I said rubbing my neck.

"Don't say that. We all missed you. I'm happy that you are back" said Piper standing up fast. She hugged me.

"If I wasn't here, Jake wouldn't hurt Annabeth because of me" I said.

"You don't know that. Jake would find another excuse" said Piper and I knew she was right.

"You don't know that" I said.

"Neither do you" she said.

"I should protect her… I feel so powerless" I said pressing my forehead on her shoulder.

"I know. I feel the same" said Piper and we hugged for a couple of more minutes.

Somehow, we ended in bed sleeping. I didn't hear the door opening or Daniel pulling Piper to him. I woke up in the middle of the afternoon with my back at Piper who was hugging her fiancé.

"Long day?" whispered Daniel as I was rubbing my eyes. I was already sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah… Sorry. We weren't doing anything, really" I apologized fast.

"It's ok. I get it. Sibling love. I was jealous. I accept it. All of you are so tight at each other, well you all came out alive from war… What happened to Piper's eye?" asked Daniel and I saw her eye. It was already healed just a barely noticeable layer of puffiness.

"Annabeth elbowed her" I said "I should go. It's getting late"

"You can stay. We haven't talked really, you and I" said Daniel and I nodded. He was right. We barely knew each other. Piper was always around us talking for us.

"What do you want to know?" I said.

"How pretty are the mermaids?" asked Daniel with a smile. I suppressed a laugh because it was the typical question.

"They are not pretty. Their voice is what lures you in and it's not pretty voice, it's the just your deepest desire. Annabeth and I were 13 when we first find them. She wanted to hear them. I tied her up so she wouldn't go to them and drown. Being Annabeth, she untied herself. As I tried to stop her, I grabbed her ankle and I saw it. Her desire was a family with Luke, Athena and her dad, redesign the Olympus" I said.

"Which was yours?" asked Daniel intrigued.

"I didn't listen to them back then. I was 20 when I found them again… A life with Annabeth, a family with Jason and Leo alive" I said.

"I wonder what would be mine… Where is Annabeth by the way?" said Daniel "Piper was really freaked out when she called me. I expected a fight or something like that"

"Back with Jake" I said.

"What happened?" asked Daniel really intrigued.

"I think it would be better if Piper tells you" I said and Daniel understood.

"Ok, so tell me…" said Daniel, so we talked. After one hour of questions back and forth, Piper woke up. They invited for dinner, but I declined and I went home.

At the apartment, I found my mom talking over the phone with Annabeth. As I was on the kitchen drinking some water, I heard some apologies and small talk about baby things. As soon as the phone call was over, I sat next to my mom.

"Do you really believe it was an accident?" I said.

My mom looked at me and sighed. "Yes. It's the first time it has ever happened. I have no reason to think Jake is hurting her. You are probably overreacting. How is Piper?" she said.

"Fine, after some Ambrosia. Daniel and I talked for a while. That's why I was late" I said and sighed as I rubbed my face with my hands.

"It's ok. Have you eaten?" said my mom.

"I'm not hungry really" I said.

She giggled. "Well, that's a first" she said.

The next day, I went to Central Park to walk. I needed to cool off. I used to come with Annabeth when we were dating and I loved the easiness of our relationship back them. We were just a couple of kids enjoying life along with fighting monsters. It was freezing cold and it was starting to snow when I decided it was time to return. Maybe tomorrow, I could go to see Calypso at Camp, before I started the term.

I was one block of my building when I saw Annabeth on her way back home carrying a grocery bag. I joggled to her.

"Annabeth, do you need help?" I said stopping right behind her.

"No, thank. I got it" said Annabeth. I could see her struggling with her things.

"Don't be stubborn" I said and took her grocery bag. She looked like she was going to argue me "I got it. Up?" I used my best smile and she nodded.

"Yes, thanks" she said.

We didn't talk over the block and a half before getting to her place. I took glances at her. It didn't seem that just one day ago she was crying at Piper's place because of Jake, really because of my picture in her jewelry box. I wanted to say many things but I really didn't know how to start.

After a couple of minutes of climbing her stairs, she opened her department door and we entered in complete silence.

"How are you?" I said at the doorway.

"Percy, stop right there. You know, I can do it by myself" said Annabeth taking the grocery bag of my hands.

"What did I do?" I said confused. Annabeth didn't say a thing and walked to her kitchen leaving the grocery bag over the counter. I followed her.

"Sorry, but I can't do it!" said Annabeth pointing at me clearly upset. Now, I was more confused.

"What? I don't get it" I said.

"Pretend. I can't pretend to be your best friend, not anymore" said Annabeth exasperated with arms in the air and everything.

"Annabeth?" I said and she jumped in my arms. She kissed me pushing me to the fridge. It was a passionate kiss. Her hands were on my face keeping me steady because I felt my knees weak.

She opened her eyes to stare at me. She said softly "I can't act anymore because all I want to do right now is to kiss you and never let you go. I want to be with you. I want a family with you, but we can't"

I knew what she meant. We couldn't be the same kind of friends we were 12 years ago. We were still in love of each other. "Annabeth, I want the same" I whispered and kissed her.

"I know you do" she said and pulled away. She opened the grocery bag on the counter and started to put her groceries away. I looked at her trying to grasp everything.

"Leave him" I said and she stopped as she was putting a soup can on a shelf. She didn't talk for a couple of seconds. I could see her back and her hesitation.

Without turning her back, she said sadly "You know, I can't. I wish I could. I was going to break up with Jake when you showed up"

"What stopped you? That could have been our wedding" I said confused. Then she turned and placed her hand on her tummy.

"Gwen. I found out I was pregnant just days after Hazel's wedding. How could I leave the father of my child? I owned Jake so much that you don't even comprehend" said Annabeth sadly looking to the floor. I moved to her and took her in my arms. I promised to let her go, but I couldn't let her stay married to him, less if Jake was hitting her or cheating on her.

"Annabeth, I love you" I said and kissed her. We stayed for what it felt forever but then she pushed me away angrily.

"Percy, please stop doing this. I'm begging you… I'm married and I'm not leaving him, no matter how much you and I want to" pleaded Annabeth in tears. I knew it was wrong what I was doing to her. I was asking too much.

"What are you saying?" I said knowing where she was going. I wanted the same at some point.

"I want you to move on. Go on dates, find love" said Annabeth and wiped her tears roughly with her sleeve.

"It's not the same without you" I whispered and she molded again in my arms.

"I say the same but there is not 'us' anymore" whispered Annabeth on my chest "Please go. Jake is coming soon"

"I don't care. You are my best friend. I'm your best man and godfather of Gwen. He has to accept it" I said bravely hoping for more time together.

"He does, but I am asking you for me, not him" said Annabeth looking at the door. "Just go, please"

"Are you sure?" I said. I didn't want to leave her alone and upset, but it was because of me, and that made me feel even worst. She nodded. "Ok, see ya" I said as I kissed her forehead "I love you"

"Stop saying it" said Annabeth before she pecked my lips for one last time. I felt my heart being crushed by her words.

"Why?" I said anguished.

"Because I can't say it to you anymore. This is the last time I will ever say it, Percy. I love you so much. You are the love of my life but we can't be together. I wish there was another way but there isn't" said Annabeth and I nodded. She was right. She was always right. I was hurting her because we were stuck on loving each other. We couldn't be nothing more than friends.

"Annabeth, I love you and if this is what you want, I will do everything for you. Everything you want me to do" I said and we kissed one last time. I felt my cheeks wet by her tears. I rubbed her tears with my thumbs and she gave one last 'I love you' smile.

"Right" I said weakly kissing her forehead and I left.

I walked to my apartment, kicking any piece of trash I could find in my way. I felt awful, heartbroken. I wanted nothing more to move on for her, because I was hurting her. However, at the same, how could I leave her with him, that cheating wife beater of her husband? As I entered into my room, the phone ringed. I picked it up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, Jackson. We are going to Camp tomorrow" said Piper.

"What? Don't you have a lot of wedding things to do?" I asked.

"No, that's what a wedding planner is for" said Piper.

"Did you get a wedding planner?" I said scratching my head. That explained the lack of frantic Piper the last weeks.

"I wasn't going to, but my dad insisted and well he is paying, so why not? I'm more relaxed and Daniel is fine with it too" explained Piper.

"Just us?" I said.

"Yeah" said Piper "Pick you up at 7 am"


	36. What if?: Back to Camp

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not by me, of course.**

**Author's Note: Really big smile how this is going. Thank you very much. Still working on the end. 48,000+ words. I think I will reach easily to 50K, maybe even 60K. I still have things to write down. Very pleased with your views and reviews, only 3 more reviews to outrank Prophecy of the Strong Legacies. Hurray! 3 more followers to hit 100, and more of 33,000 views. Have an amazing Sunday!**

**WHAT IF?: Back at Camp**

Morning started really early. Piper knocked on my door before . I was barely awake when I opened the front door to her.

"Ready?" said Piper with the large smile. It was almost blinding such perkiness at such early hour. She was already wearing her camp t-shirt, camping boots and denim shorts, all covered over a thick coat. It was snowing outside since I saw snowflakes on Piper's shoulders.

"Sure" I mumbled rolling my eyes and walked to my room to get changed. I took a quick shower to wake up as Piper and my mom were drinking coffee.

"Good morning, mom" I said as I entered the kitchen finding both girls already gossiping and giggling.

"Good morning, son. Are you ready?" said my mom and I shrugged. I was fresh out of the shower already wearing my Camp t-shirt and Bermudas. "Wear something warm on your way. Piper says it's freezing outside.

"Sure, mom" I said and walked back to my room to get a winter jacket.

One hour later, Piper and I were driving to Long Island Sound. Piper rented a car for the day. We listened to music and sang badly over the radio.

"Why are we going to Camp?" I asked and Piper lowered the volume.

"I need some time" said Piper.

"Something happened with you and Daniel?" I asked really concerned. I was worried it was because of me.

"Of course not. I'm just stressed for the wedding and Annabeth, especially her. I need to relax" said Piper.

"I feel the same" I said. I looked a Piper and sighed "I talked to Annabeth last night"

"And?" said Piper really intrigued. She hoped for good news, maybe a movie like epic kiss.

"She wants me move on, you know, go on dates and such" I said.

Piper didn't talk for the longest time ever then she said "Maybe she is right, you know"

"You too?" I said confused. I never expected Piper to side with Annabeth on this. She also wanted us together.

"Percy. I know you and Annabeth are meant to be, but she is with Jake now. Until she is still with him, you should do something else. I am not saying that you should get married. That will make everything messier" explained Piper and I was really more confused.

"Then what are you saying?" I asked.

"Keep the appearances. Jake will loosen up around your relationship with Annabeth if you are in a relationship with someone else. Maybe that way we will find a way to break them apart" said Piper. Then she whispered to herself something like "It's genius. No wonder Annabeth suggested it"

"I don't know" I said really unsure. After the date with Miranda, I didn't feel like going on dates anymore.

"Just think about it" said Piper and patted my knee.

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes each one deep in thought when Piper said loudly "Percy, what about the girl you took to the wedding? She is really cute"

"Miranda? She is just a friend" I said.

"I saw her kissing you in the taxi cab" said Piper and I gasped in surprise.

"You saw that? I'm so embarrassed right now" I said feeling hot.

"Be glad it was me and not Annabeth. She would have definitely thrown her over a car if she saw you… She is really jealous when it comes to you. I saw her staring at you all night long" said Piper and I smiled. She was right about that. Then she turned the volume up.

The rest of the journey to Camp was filled with more music and awful singing. Camp was just like always. I liked the idea that some things never changed like the campers doing activities and pranks at each other. I could see couples sitting by the lake talking and being close.

I breathed in a large amount of clean air just enjoying one of my best places ever when I saw my non-demigod best friend coming to us. He was wearing an Earth Day t-shirt and a light jacket. He was finally looking older. I knew he aged differently than us, but he was finally looking close to reach adulthood. He wasn't the same weak frightening teen I knew. After all the battles we had been, he looked buff.

"G-Man!" I said walking to him.

"Percy!" said Grover as he hugged me tightly. I felt my ribs cracked. He pulled away and we high-fived like old times. "What's up? What are you doing here in the middle of winter?"

"Just a day out. Piper dragged me" I said and Piper punched my shoulder playfully.

"I did not. You came willingly" snorted Piper and Grover laughed.

"How are you?" I said and Grover smiled.

"Since you are here, you have to help me today" said Grover.

"In what?" said Piper intrigued.

"Juniper is on me since Annabeth got married and seriously worst since your wedding is getting closer" said Grover.

"But you love her, right?" I said trying to see the problem here.

"Of course, I do" said Grover

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"I need you to help me to surprise her" said Grover with a grin.

"Oh! Did I hear surprise? Let me see the ring" said Piper as she got it quickly. Grover looked around for eavesdroppers and took out the little black box out of his jacket. Piper gasped and stared at the ring. She looked super excited. I wondered if she reacted the same when Jake showed her Annabeth's ring.

"Oh, Gods! You are truly her daughter" I snorted.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like my mom" spatted Piper.

Grover and I looked at each other "Yes, you are" we yelled and ran away. Piper started chasing us for a couple of minutes until Grover and I jumped on the lake. Grover and I hid for over one hour using my dad's powers.

Grover and I talked about a lot of meaningless things. I missed talking to him. I haven't realized how much it had been until these moments. I missed my friend. Then he told me a lot of things about Jake from he first met him.

"So Jake's smell masks Annabeth's?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can barely smell Annabeth at all and she can be right in front of me… That's the perk of being married to a mortal, a really smelly one. She is safe now" said Grover and I wanted to nod. It was really a perk for Annabeth. If she was with me, monsters would be all over us all the time.

"Like Gabe?" I asked thinking how my mom was with him for my sake. Was Annabeth doing the same for the sake of Gwen now?

"Nothing compares to that dude. He reeked; just remembering him makes me want to take a long bath" said Grover shaking his head annoyed at the mere thought of Gabe's scent.

After our long overdue talk, Grover and I went out of the lake to find Annabeth walking and waving at us. She was smiling. She was wearing an orange maternity shirt with denim shorts. Piper was near her cabin and as soon as she saw Annabeth she ran to meet us.

"Grover, Percy" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you are glowing" said Grover kissing her cheek.

"Thanks" said Annabeth.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said.

"I needed… I think the same as you, some clarity" I said and Piper was just next to us.

"Annabeth, can we talk what we happened two days ago?" said Piper. Grover stared at me wondering. I haven't told him about the incident.

"No, we can't. It was an accident" said Annabeth shaking her head.

"He hit you" spatted Piper really upset. Grover gasped and looked at us.

"Who?" Grover stammered.

"Jake never meant to hurt me. He is my husband and he loves me" replied Annabeth defending herself and her husband.

"It was there. It wasn't an accident" spatted Piper again.

Annabeth looked to the side and sighed sadly. "If you keep on that… It's better if I go" said Annabeth. She felt betrayed by her friends.

"Don't. Piper and I won't say a thing on the matter, right Piper?" I said and Piper didn't want to nod, but she did.

"Sure. Let's just enjoy the day, no husbands, no fiancés, no babies today" said Piper. "Let's go to the strawberry field to walk. Come on guys" Annabeth smiled and they walked away, leaving me and Grover alone.

"We are going" I yelled at them.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" said Grover a little upset.

"G-man, it's been difficult the last couple of days. That's why Piper and I came, for some low time, clearly Annabeth did the same" I said.

"Oh!" said Grover understanding everything, probably reading my emotions through our emphatic link "Let's go with the girls"

We made it to the strawberry fields only to find Calypso tending her herb garden. She smiled and waved at us as soon as she saw us.

"Hi" said Calypso hugging us. "Annabeth, you are really getting big" she touched Annabeth's baby bump.

"Thanks, Calypso" said Annabeth.

"I'd better start working on those baby clothes for Gwen" said Calypso looking intently to the baby bump. For a moment, I could swear Calypso was going to take out the measuring tape and start making patterns.

"I am not sure about Gwen anymore" said Annabeth suddenly and everybody gasped at her.

"What happened? You were so set on that name" said Piper before anyone else could.

"I just I don't know. I like Gwen. I really do, but I've been having these dreams of me calling her, something with A, but I can't figure it out" said Annabeth.

"Annabeth, perhaps" said Grover.

"It's not Annabeth. I think I would know my own name" said Annabeth rolling her eyes annoyed at Grover's comment.

"What does Jake say?" asked Calypso.

"He is still hung up on Gwen, but he said that I can choose whatever I want as long as the next one is his choice. I am not sure if I like this arrangement. I am afraid he would want something exotic like Drizzle, Banjo, Rocky, Apple or weirder" said Annabeth

"Are you already thinking in a second baby?" asked Calypso

"Sure, why not? She deserves a brother and sister" said Annabeth and she looked at me. I tried to smile but it hurt me the idea of Annabeth walking with a baby in her arms and her daughter taking Jake's hand.

"Right away?" asked Piper.

"Maybe in two years. I don't know" said Annabeth.

"Enough baby talk… Piper, Calypso, you are coming with me. We have a lot to do" said Grover pulling them. I expected them to say something but they just nodded and followed Grover. Then Annabeth and I were alone. It was their plan along.

"Can we talk?" I said after seconds of silence.

"No, sorry" said Annabeth exasperated. She rubbed her face with her hand. "Let's put everything aside for the day, can we?"

"Sure. I want the same" I said and she nodded. "Now, you have to help me"

"In what?" said Annabeth surprised.

"Grover is proposing to Juniper tonight and we have a lot to do" I said and Annabeth smiled.

"Really? That's amazing" said Annabeth and we followed our friends.

For the rest of the day, Annabeth's job was to keep Juniper busy. Calypso and Piper arranged a romantic table in the forest to surprise Juniper with a dinner. Instead of candles, Piper found some LED tea lights to put on the table. Grover and I spent most of our time helping the girls and trying not to look suspicious or nervous.

At dusk, Grover was wearing a formal jacket and waiting for Juniper. Annabeth convincer her somehow to wear a dress Calypso made for her months ago, just in case Juniper could go to Annabeth's wedding.

Piper and I hid behind the bushes to see everything. I really didn't want to. It was their private moment but Grover asked us to take pictures, so we were doing paparazzi duty.

"Grover, what's this?" said Juniper wearing a light yellow dress, just like Piper's bridesmaid dress.

"It's a surprise" said Grover nervously. I could see him fidgeting the box behind him.

"It really is" said Juniper kissing him softly.

"Let's sit" said Grover helping her girlfriend to sit next to him on the table.

Suddenly, Calypso appeared carrying a tray of food for the couple.

"This is just perfect" said Juniper smiling from ear to ear as Calypso placed the plates in front of them, fresh fruit salad.

"Everything for you" said Grover and they kissed again.

"I still think we shouldn't be here" I whispered to Piper.

"Shut up, this is just so romantic" said Piper and I rolled my eyes.

For 20 minutes, Piper took some snapshots as we saw them eating and chatting. They talked about us, Annabeth's baby and such.

After dinner, I could see Grover getting more anxious making Juniper either suspicious or worried, maybe both.

"Grover, is everything ok?" asked Juniper taking his hand.

"Yes… well, no" said Grover sweating profusely.

"What's wrong?" asked Juniper.

"Juniper, you are my everything. There are no words to describe how I feel about you, so I hope this will help" said Grover and he took out the box from his pocket putting it over the table "What do you think?"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" said Juniper really surprised. Her mouth was wide open and she was almost to the point of tears.

"Yes, marry me" said Grover.

"Of course, I do" said Juniper jumping over Grover kissing him.

"She said YES!" yelled Grover making everybody coming out of the bushes. We weren't the only ones. A lot of Juniper friends came out too as well as Calypso, Annabeth, Chiron, younger campers and so on.

Grover got in one knee and in front of everybody he put the engagement ring on Juniper's finger. Everybody applauded and started to hug them and congratulate them. Then, we all went to the dining pavilion to make toast for the happy couple.

Piper, Calypso, Annabeth and Juniper sat together already starting to make plans. Since Piper and Annabeth were already married, they kept giving advices to Juniper. Grover and I sat together just talking about a lot of things.

"How are you, man? I swear you were going to faint" I asked.

"I'm great. I can't believe I waited all this time to do. I don't know why. I love Juniper. This is probably the only thing that makes sense in my crazy Lord of the Wild life, well, also us being friends" said Grover and clashed fists.

"Don't get too sappy on me. I'm happy for you" I said.

"Yeah, be careful now" said Grover.

"Why?" I said.

"Now, you and Calypso are the only single ones around. Aphrodite's campers might take action on the matter" said Grover and I gulped. I definitely had to be careful what I drink from now on.

"Calypso is my friend" I said.

"Better Calypso, than a married woman… Percy, I love you man, you know" said Grover trying to find his words "I don't think Annabeth will ever leave Jake for you. She is too stubborn and proud to do it. She will stick with the decision she made first. You can't prove her wrong, you know"

"So? Tell me something I don't know" I said.

"Get a girl who isn't married" said Grover.

"You make it sound so easy… if it was you and Juniper, would you let her go that easy?" I said and Grover looked away

"It's not the same" mumbled Grover.

"It is" I said. Grover didn't want to admit but I was right.

"Enough chat" said Grover "Let's have a drink"

It was pretty late when campers went to bed. It was even later when most of us called it a night. I walked Annabeth to her cabin as she was yawning for the last hour.

"That was cute" said Annabeth as she was grabbing my arm.

"Yeah" I said.

"If you ever propose to me, would you do the same?" asked Annabeth making small talk.

"I always thought of taking you back to Paris and do it on the Eiffel Tower" I said.

She rolled her eyes "A little cliché, don't you think?" she said.

"Maybe…" I said shrugging.

"The truth, Jackson" said Annabeth grinning as she was raising her eyebrow.

"You saw right through me" I chuckled.

"Like usual" said Annabeth smiling.

"Well, I thought of doing it right here" I said pointing to the floor.

"Right here?" said Annabeth.

"Yes, this is exactly where we met" I said.

Annabeth looked around us and we were exactly where I passed out after Grover and I were attacked by the Minotaur. She smiled. The smile that it was only for me, the bright one that made me loved her even more.

"I like that idea better" she said.

"I knew you would. Would you say yes?" I said and I winked.

"You never know. I might" said Annabeth and she giggled.

As I was in bed trying to sleep, I remembered this simple moment of easiness. I couldn't help a smile. There was still hope that things would be fine eventually. We loved each other.

It was probably two hours before dawn when I felt Annabeth's lips on my forehead making me sighted and I woke up.

"Hi" I whispered still really sleepy.

"Hi" she whispered back.

"You can't sleep?" I asked.

"Kind of" said Annabeth and she kissed me mind-blowing steamy. I definitely woke up with that kiss. Her arms made me sat up pulling me closer to her. I whispered her name making her smile against my lips.

She pulled away as her hands started to lift my t-shirt. "What are you doing?" I whispered. Her hands didn't stop until my t-shirt was on the floor.

"I want you right now" she whispered. She kissed me again as her hand traced my chest and shoulders. Her touch was just electrifying and I felt every single cell of my body alive. Her lips went straight to my neck making me shiver but I was in shock to react. She stopped at all to meet my eyes.

"Do you want me?" she said almost nervously.

"Annabeth, I love you more than my own life. Of course, I want you, but are you sure of this?" I said and kissed her lips. She didn't reply and her eyes filled with tears. I stopped when I felt my cheeks getting wet.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and left my room fast. I stayed there trying to understand if I was dreaming or not. Once I realized that Annabeth was really here and wanted me, I stood up ready to go to talk to her. However, I couldn't make it to the door. What could I say anyway?

I sat on my bed unable to sleep again just staring at the wall and rubbing my lips trying to memorize the feeling of Annabeth's lips on me.

Early in the morning, Piper and I got up early to get ready to go back to the city. We drank coffee with Chiron making small talk over cookies. We said goodbye to Grover, Calypso and Juniper before going. I saw Annabeth coming from the forest with her siblings. I guess they had early training.

"Annabeth, are you coming with us?" I said as she was coming to us.

"No, I'm taking an extra day. I'm still on my wedding leave and Chiron needs some help with some tramps and my siblings want strategies for Capture the Flag" said Annabeth.

"Do you need help? I can stay if you want" I said hoping for an opportunity to talk about what happened in my cabin.

"It's ok" said Annabeth and left us.

Piper and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's go" said Piper and I nodded, so we drove back to the city. I didn't tell Piper what happened because I really didn't understand it myself.


	37. What if?: Meetings

**Disclaimer: Percabeth doesn't belong to me for obvious reasons. It's called fanfiction for a reason.**

**Author's Notes: With this amazing chapter, I reached 450,000 published words. Still writing: 52,000+ words. I have the idea for the final chapters, finally. Thanks for 101 followers. I just need 2 reviews to outrank "Prophecy of the Strong Legacies". Please do. So far, 34,600+ views. Happy Tuesday!**

**Meetings**

Two days ago, school started and I was busy with assignments and papers, classes, making new friends and such. Hazel was due to any moment now, actually a week late. According to Frank, she was frantic cleaning the house hoping to start labor any second, also doing other things that left Frank with a big goofy grin in the mornings and for the rest of the day.

Today, I was walking back home after school. I took a different route just to make something different and for once in my life I was glad I did.

I was just turning around the corner when I saw a couple making out in an alley on the other side of the street. I normally wouldn't pay attention to them, but something made me. I looked at them and I recognized that jacket. It was Jake's.

I was angry. I was furious and I ran at them crossing, not caring if a car ran over me.

"Cheating bastard! How dare you?!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulder making him turn. I pushed him hard making him hit the wall behind.

"Leave him. Stop it!" said the girl who he was with. She grabbed my arm. I looked at her and I recognized her. It was Martha, their boss. I was right all along. She gasped as she recognized me.

"I will tell Annabeth about this" I said to both of them. Jake looked at me not angry, just petrified. I just caught him.

"Please, don't. I have a husband" pleaded Martha.

"Aren't you ashamed? He is married. You are married. Annabeth doesn't deserve this. The baby is around the corner" I said to her.

Jake found his bravery and faced me. His hand grabbed my arm. He felt steady and unafraid of me.

"You won't tell her" said Jake so sure of himself. I hated when people boasted.

"Damn your lying ass I am!" I said loudly brushing his hand off me.

"If you tell her, I will make her life a living hell" said Jake. I could tell this wasn't an empty promise. I feared what Jake would do to Annabeth but I couldn't look weak.

"Bring it" I snorted.

"Are you sure, you are understand what you are saying?" said Jake with a wicked smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" I said really confused.

"Try me and you will see" said Jake. He remined me of countless immortals that I had encountered for years, the same 'I'm better than you' look and confidence.

"Big words for someone caught cheating" I said.

"Try me" said Jake crossing his arms.

"You are full of nothing" I said and turned to the street.

"Please, I beg you. Don't do it" pleaded the woman. I looked at her and I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I couldn't. I shook my head and ran fast to Annabeth's apartment.

I made in record time. I ran like never in my life before. I had to be here before Jake. I had to talk to Annabeth first. He would twist my words. I knocked her front door panting.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" said Annabeth as she opened the door.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something" I said walking in.

"If it's about what happened the other night, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking" said Annabeth.

"It's not about that. It's something more important" I said.

Annabeth looked at me and nodded like she understood everything. "Yeah. I already know. Hazel called" she said.

"Hazel, how does she know?" I asked confused.

"Well, she has to know" said Annabeth smiling. Why was she smiling for? I just caught her husband cheating.

"Wait… what are you talking about?" I said.

"Hazel is in labor… What are you talking about?" said Annabeth looking confused at me.

"I saw Jake" I said. Then I heard a phone ringing.

"So… wait. It's my phone" said Annabeth looking in her purse for the cell phone.

"Hello. Jake… Yes, Percy is here… No, he just got here. I was just telling him about Hazel… What?.. I'm going. I can't believe it. Love you" talked Annabeth over the phone.

Then she hung up and grabbed her bag. "Sorry, Percy. I have to go" said Annabeth frantic looking around for something.

"Annabeth, wait!" I said loudly making her stop altogether.

"I have an emergency meeting. Oh Gods! Where did I put the sketches?" said Annabeth going from room to room.

"Annabeth, listen to me. Jake is cheating with your boss" I said and Annabeth walked back to the room. She had a big portfolio in her hands.

"Still with that? Jake would never cheat on me. I would know" said Annabeth.

"He is. I just saw him kissing your boss in the street" I said.

"He is not" spatted Annabeth, defending her husband of course.

"Just like he is not hitting you?" I said and Annabeth glared at me.

"Percy… he… I can't have this conversation right now. I have to go" said Annabeth upset and walked to the door. I grabbed her by the arm stopping her in the middle of her living room.

"Annabeth, please believe me" I said weakly.

Annabeth looked at me. She looked like she wanted to believe but she couldn't. We were talking about her husband.

"Percy, where is the proof? A picture? Something?" said Annabeth.

"I saw them. My word is not enough?" I said slightly insulted by the lack of trust.

"I really want to believe it" said Annabeth rolling her eyes and I swear she wanted to say 'because I also want an excuse to leave Jake and be with you'.

"Why not then?" I said.

"You need proof" said Annabeth and I knew she was right. "I have to go" she closed the door behind us and walked down the stairs fast.

I walked down the stairs hoping to make her understand on the way, but she was gone. I guess she took a cab avoiding me.

As I was defeated by Jake and his call, I went to Piper's department. I needed some perspective and maybe a plan. Gladly, she was there preparing coffee. As we were on the kitchen table, I told her everything.

"So you saw Jake kissing Martha, their boss. I remember her: blond, a couple of years older and not so bad actually. Jake threatened you. You told Annabeth and she didn't believe you because you have no proof" summarized Piper.

"Yes" I said.

"Tough break" said Piper and she sighed.

"Tell me about it. What do we do now?" I said slightly exasperated.

"Easy, get proof" said Piper and it sounded so easy, but we both know it wouldn't be. Jake knew we were going to be on him, so he will be extra careful.

"Have you heard of Hazel?" I said changing the topic.

"Yes, Frank called before you came. Emily Marie is in excellent health, 11 pounds and 22 inches, and absolutely pretty. Hazel is well too, tired of course. The baby is big" said Piper with a smile making me smile. Our friends had a baby.

"That's nice" I said.

"We are going this weekend to see them" said Piper winking at me.

"We?" I said confused

"Yes, we. Daniel is going to LA for a possible movie deal, and I am taking you with me. I don't want to go alone" said Piper.

"Are you sure? You know that airplanes and I don't mix" I said.

"Don't worry. I will charmspeak Zeus if I have to. I can be really convincing when I want to" said Piper and I nodded. She was right about that.

Three days later, we stepped out of San Francisco airport. The flight was uneventful after Piper drugged me because I was to the point of nervous breakdown. I wasn't mad because she did it to me, since I was already making everybody's drinks shake before she did.

We were on the pickup area which our luggage when Frank came to us in car, a standard family one. I knew he had one but it felt weird. All my friends were all grown up, getting married, having families and buying family cars.

"Percy, you made it" said Frank as he was hugging me. "Pips, did you drug him after all?" he said to Piper.

"You knew?" I said really embarrassed.

"Well, she asked for advice" said Frank shrugging. "Hi, Daniel"

"Hi, Frank" said Daniel.

"Daniel. Call me when you are in the hotel. Ok, love you" said Piper kissing her fiancé a future husband in less of a month.

"I love you too" said Daniel "Percy, take care of my girl" I nodded and we stepped inside Frank's car. Daniel stayed in the airport to take the connection to Los Angeles.

On the way to New Rome, Piper, Frank and I talked about Emily Marie. Frank and Hazel got a really big scare because Emily Marie was huge and almost didn't go out. Hazel was to a second of having a C-section. I really didn't understand what they were saying but the C-section sounded terrifying.

Piper told to Frank everything what had happened before and after the Matthews' wedding. She made Frank lost control of the vehicle a couple of times.

"Don't tell Hazel. She won't take it better than me" said Frank gripping tightly the wheel. He was trying not to get furious but I saw his skin shedding fur. He tended to become a bear when he was upset.

Before I notice, we parked the car just outside a hidden entrance that I can't say much because it's top secret. We walked to their home in New Rome passing and waving to Romans who knew us. It had been years since the last time I was here, and it hadn't changed a single thing. It still gave me hope of the sanctuary it was. I could still picture a life with Annabeth and our kids living in such peace.

Their home was simple and Roman. I could totally see Hazel doing gardening while Emily Marie played in the yard. The whole house irradiated happiness.

Frank opened the door and said loudly "Hazel, we are home"

"Great" replied Hazel from the kitchen. I heard her hurried steps and she jumped into my arms for a big hug. "Percy, you came. Did Piper drug you then?"

"You too?" I said amused. Hazel pulled away to greet Piper.

"Hi, Hazel. Where is the baby?" said Piper hugging her.

"Sleeping. Where is Daniel? I thought he was coming with you guys" said Hazel

"Going to LA, big meeting with the movie producers and his manager" said Piper crossing her fingers.

"Do you really think he is getting the part?" said Frank.

"I hope so. It's with Hugh Jackman, his hero" said Piper.

"He is so hot. Frank took to see one of his movies last week and let's just say we had fun afterwards as well" said Hazel and blushed. I looked at Frank who was matching his wife "Are you hungry? I made lasagna and brownies" she said going back to the kitchen. We followed her.

After lunch, Emily Marie woke up and Hazel brought her to us to meet her. She was just beautiful. Emily Marie was just like seeing Hazel with a lighter tone of skin. She felt so weightless in my hands, so fragile. I was afraid of hurting her by holding her to tight or dropping her if it wasn't enough.

"Don't worry, Percy. You are doing OK" said Hazel. I was probably sweating in worries.

"Thanks. That's reassuring" I said "Hazel. She is amazing. I can't believe you did this"

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself, you know?" said Hazel with the largest grin. Frank started to blush.

"Piper, are you having kids soon?" said Frank changing the conversation to her.

"No right away. Maybe in a year or two. Daniel wants to do movies and I don't know. I'm just not ready yet" said Piper fast. Something in her words sounded fishy. She wasn't telling us something.

"Just don't wait too much. It would be embarrassing if Percy has a kid before you do" said Hazel and she started to laugh. Everybody did except for me.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded amusedly.

"Yes, Hazel is right, Piper. If Percy beats you in this, I wouldn't be able to look at you" said Frank and they laughed harder. Piper laughed and smiled unsure.

"Hey, thanks for the love" I said feeling my cheeks hot in embarrassment.

"Anytime" said Frank and Hazel kissed his cheek.

We spent two days with them before returning back to New York. On the mornings, Frank and I trained at Camp just to have fun while Piper and Hazel were at the bakery checking the business. On the afternoon we spent time on the lake, eating and having fun in the water.

The flight back was pretty much the same. I slept the whole trip as Piper gave me a pill. This time she gave it to me in my hand instead on slipping it in my drink.

Right the next day, I was back at school. Monday was filled problems. I forgot a paper at home. I missed the train and the worst part was the same problem: monsters. I fought a pack of hellhounds on the way to school.

I got just in the middle of my first class. As it was ending, the professor dismissed everybody. I was almost at the door when I saw Miranda. I didn't saw her until now.

"Hi, Percy" said Miranda as she hugged me.

"Hi, Miranda. What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much. How is Annabeth?" said Miranda hiding her grin.

"Still married, still pregnant" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's nice. I think you need a date" said Miranda and I swear her eyes sparkled.

"Do I?" I said raising an eyebrow. I couldn't understand with everybody was fixed on me dating. Did I have a sign on my back or what?

"Yes. I have a great idea. I will set you up with my roommate. She is pretty and blond. I think you have a thing for blonds since you are not interested in me" said Miranda.

"If you say so…" I said.

"A double date then?" asked Miranda and I nodded. It didn't sound that bad.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Well, us and my roommate…" said Miranda looking in the crowd "Hey, Benjamin" she yelled.

Benjamin came to us. We had a couple of classes together and I liked the guy. He was cool.

"Hi, Miranda" said Benjamin kissing her cheek. "Hi, Percy" I nodded to him.

"Would you like to go on a double date with Percy and me, also my roommate? You can be my date" said Miranda with a large flirting smile.

"Sure" said Benjamin nodding. He looked excited. Did he like Miranda?

"Great. I'll text you later" said Miranda winking at him.

"Awesome. See ya" said Benjamin and left us.

"Thanks, Percy" said Miranda to me.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't do anything really.

"I wanted to ask him out for sometime" said Miranda.

I shrugged. "Always my pleasure" I said and we walked to our next class in the other side of the building.

The next day, I went to meet Benjamin, Miranda and her roommate at the pizza place. The same one that Miranda and I went for our first date months ago. I was the first one to arrive. I was barely sitting when I saw Benjamin stepping in.

"What's up, man?" said Benjamin sitting in front of me.

"Not much. I just got here" I said shrugging.

"Great. Did you get Mr. Cusack's explanation of whatever he was saying today?" said Benjamin.

Before I could answer, Miranda and her roommate came into the pizza place. I waved at them, forgetting the question in the first place. Her roommate was gorgeous, platinum straight blond hair, blue eyes, petite and fit. I felt my mouth open slightly.

"Hi, guys. This is my roommate Aida. This is Percy and Benjamin" said Miranda smiling.

"Hi" I said "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, Percy" said Aida a little annoyed, like she had been dragged here.

I looked at Miranda and she gave this apologetic eyes. So I figured out that Miranda told Aida about our date. Great, now I was in a date with a girl who knew that I whispered my ex-boyfriend name in a kiss.

"What movie do you want to see?" said Miranda and we discussed over the choices.

Actually, I had fun at the movies with my friends. Eventually, Aida warmed up on me and we talked a lot. She was already majoring in Engineering. She was smart and pretty.

Benjamin and Miranda dished us as soon as the movie was over. They were going to Benjamin's apartment since his roommate was out. So, Aida and I ended up talking and walking back to her dorm room. She told me about her life in Rhode Island and her five big overprotective brothers. I didn't know she was trying to scare me off with that statement.

We were talking when we turned around a corner bumping with Annabeth and Jake who were holding hands. We stopped all together staring at each other. I could see Annabeth's eyes fixed in Aida.

"Hi. How is my goddaughter doing?" I said kissing Annabeth's cheek and disturbing the silence.

"Hi. She is great… I'm Annabeth and this is my husband Jake" said Annabeth with a quick recovery.

"Aida Meyer" she said shaking Annabeth's hand.

"Aida? That's a beautiful name" said Annabeth thinking over something.

"I like Aida" said Jake like it was a revelation.

"You do?" said Annabeth excited and they stared at each other nodding.

"Yes, Aida" said Jake rubbing her tummy.

"What just happened?" said Aida confused. I guess she wasn't used to hear the name like that.

"Nothing. We have been having trouble finding the name and… It just came to us. Thanks" said Annabeth smiling.

"You are welcome" mumbled Aida more confused that anything.

"We'd better get going. Thanks again" said Jake.

"She is pretty" muttered Annabeth. She leaned to kiss my cheek and said "Bye"

"What was that?" said Aida once we were alone. It took me a couple of seconds to connect all the dots.

"I think my goddaughter is going to be your namesake" I said finally.

"Oh!" said Aida "That's flattering. Most people say that is a really unusual name"

"I guess so" I said shrugging "It was originally Gwen, but Annabeth has been unsure for the last month"

"So she is the ex-girlfriend?" said Aida.

"Miranda told you?" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Yes. I get it. It's hard to move on. I just broke up with my boyfriend of 5 years. Can you believe that? We were together since middle school and he left me for some burnet. That's why Miranda dragged me to this date, you know, to cheer me up" said Aida.

"I'm sorry. He must be an idiot for leaving you" I said hoping to cheer her up too.

"He was. Were you too?" asked Aida

"Yeah, the biggest one" I said nodding and we continued walking to her dorm. I didn't kiss Aida at the end of the night.


	38. What If?: The Third Wedding

**Disclaimer: As usual, Percabeth and most characters were creations of Rick Riordan's imagination.**

**Author's notes: Still writing, 53,000+ words. I had been busy. Thanks for breaking most of my records with this story. The only one missing is written words, and I think I will make it. 36,200+ words, 152 reviews, 70 likes and 107 followers. OUTSTANDING!**

**The Third Wedding in Less of a Year**

For the next couple of weeks, I helped Piper in everything my busy schedule could let me. Her wedding was scheduled for Valentine's Day, the most romantic date of the year, Piper's dad idea, but I really think it was really Piper's mom idea.

With the status of Piper as future wife of Daniel and daughter of a huge movie start, the wedding planner created the wedding of the year. Piper insisted in a small wedding and she was annoyed by the publicity in the newspapers but I think deep down she was a little excited of so many people waiting for her wedding. Designers sent her the wedding dresses to choose from, celebrity chefs made tastings for her and things like that. I really enjoyed going with her and eating really amazing food. The wedding cake was the flavor of my choice which I had to make after eating 20 different kinds. I had a huge stomach ache afterwards.

I was again the best man. I should be honored but it was getting annoying, three times in a row. I wanted to decline but Daniel insisted since I was like Piper's brother. Daniel and I were cool now. Daniel and I went to play basketball every Saturday morning when he wasn't rehearsing.

For his bachelor party, all boys including Jake went drinking, no strip clubs. We made a whole route of pubs around New York since Daniel was half-British. It was fun drinking pints, playing darts and we made Rupert, one of Daniel's friends kissed a girl as a dare.

For Piper's bachelorette party, they dragged me with them to a spa. I was the only guy invited, making me feel like a gay friend. I should say I hated the whole experience, but I enjoyed the mud bath and the massages. Those were awesome. Also, I loved talking to Annabeth, just the two of us while the rest were getting their nails done.

Piper was on my back to get a date for her wedding. I asked Aida to come but she got back together with her ex-boyfriend and she didn't feel comfortable going with me at a wedding. Miranda started dating Benjamin after our double date, so she was out too. I thought of taking another classmate, but a wedding was a big deal to take a stranger, besides the only girl I wanted to take was going too and she was taking her husband.

Annabeth was getting bigger since she was seven months pregnant. She started to spend more time with Piper and me since we returned for Camp; however there was a silent rule not to talk about Jake hitting her or cheating on her. Still, it was nice to go out the three of us to the movies, wedding duties with Piper and doing more baby shopping as if Annabeth needed more. She had boxes of clothes assorted by months. I don't deny we had fun spending hours in the toy stores looking at the coolest new things for kids. I mentally made hundreds of lists for the next 15 Christmas for Aida and Emily Marie and Piper's future kids too.

On our spare time, which we barely had, Piper and I came out with plans to catch Jake cheating and get the proof we needed. Piper gave me a camera to always have with me, just in case. As expected, Jake was more careful around us. He let Annabeth spend as much as she wanted with us, especially me, which I didn't complain at all. Piper had tried to convince Annabeth as well that Jake was cheating but she let her talking alone every single time or she accused her of using charmspeak.

Hazel and Frank sent thousands of pictures of Emily Marie. I had one with me in my wallet. I showed to Miranda one day when I was buying a sandwich. She told I looked like a cute dad which made me blush and hopeful. After seeing Emily Marie and Annabeth pregnant, I couldn't help thinking of having kids one day. I liked the idea but I feared it at the same time. My life hasn't been easy as a demigod and I would drag my kids to the same path.

For my better luck, Piper insisted in not having a rehearsing dinner. I was getting tired of speeches since I was the best man. I still didn't know what I was going to say at this wedding. For Hazel, it was on the fly and it wasn't that bad. For Annabeth, I thought about it and it's wasn't bad either. However, Piper insisted in something amazing, funny and romantic, which put a lot of stress on me.

The two days prior the wedding, Piper became bridezilla, maybe the jitters, maybe just stress or just maybe she was Aphrodite's daughter after all. She remained me of Drew who wasn't invited to the wedding by the way, but the rest of her siblings were, even the youngest ones.

Frank, Hazel and Emily Marie arrived yesterday at the airport. They were staying with Annabeth and Jake. It made sense. They had the nursery room which Emily Marie could use. Besides, Annabeth was so excited of seeing the baby since she didn't go with us last month.

So today was the wedding. My mom, Paul and I went together to a very glamorous and prestigious New York Hotel.

I found Annabeth kissing Jake by the doorway. Since we were on the cheating watch as Piper put it and whenever they were together, they had been really on each other. Piper and I thought that Jake was trying to prove us wrong. The whole situation made jealous and unable to stay in the same room for long time.

"Hi" I said loudly interrupting them. Annabeth looked at us embarrassed and pulled Jake away.

"Hi, sorry. We were talking about our wedding and… sorry" said Annabeth blushing.

"Hi, Jake. How's going?" I said.

"Not bad, Jackson. Don't you think my wife looks smoking hot?" said Jake as he swirled his wife. I hated when he rubbed his happy life on me.

"She does. This color suits you, Annabeth" I said making Jake's eyes narrowed at me. Annabeth was wearing a blue pregnancy dress showing up her baby bump. Piper chose blue because I suggested and I knew Annabeth would look beautiful, and it wouldn't upset Jake which was a perk.

"Thanks. I like my dress. It's the first time in weeks when I don't feel like a whale" said Annabeth.

"I can see you are wearing my mom's bracelet. It looks cute on you" I said making Annabeth smile.

"Yes, I wanted to return it to your mom but she insisted that I kept it" said Annabeth making me smile.

"Where are Piper and Daniel?" I said changing the topic.

"Daniel is already there waiting by the priest and Piper… she is coming" said Annabeth and I turned to see the bride. She was glowing in her white gown. She looked like royalty.

"Piper, you look amazing" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks. Ready? Frank and Hazel are just changing Emily Marie and then we are starting. Annabeth, I like this color on you" said Piper and she winked at me.

"Thanks, Piper. I can't still believe you are getting married" said Annabeth as she started to cry in happy tears. Annabeth became a rollercoaster of emotions since she started her third trimester.

"Me neither" said Piper trying not to cry. "Shut up or you are going to make me cry. I swear I will drop Aida by 'accident' if you ruin my makeup"

"Ok, sorry. These dam hormones are making me crazy" said Annabeth trying to regain her composure.

"I don't complain" said Jake not hiding his goofy 'I have tons of sex' smile. Annabeth blushed and Piper and I rolled our eyes.

Frank and Hazel came out of the elevator and walked to us. We made small chat for two minutes when someone started to dim the lights as a cue to start the event. The soft music started right afterwards.

"Let's get in place" said Piper excited. "Dad!" she yelled looking for him.

Jake kissed Annabeth and went to his seat. Frank and Hazel did final touches at each other as Calypso came for Emily Marie.

"Ready, wise girl?" I said giving my arm to Annabeth.

"It's been a lot of time since the last time you called me that" said Annabeth.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why stopped doing it" I said. We smiled at each other and Annabeth pecked my cheek.

She grabbed my arm and we walked first to the altar, then Frank and Hazel behind us and Piper at last with her dad. I smiled all the way to the altar because it was beautiful, Piper was happy and Annabeth was by my side. The look in Daniel's face was priceless. His eyes were fixed on Piper and there was nothing but love in them. I could only hope to look like him when I got married.

As previous weddings, the ceremony was standard and lovely. I gave the rings to the couple and Annabeth held Piper's flowers. In a roar of applauses and a kiss, the ceremony ended and people moved to the ballroom where the party was taking place.

Piper and Daniel made me pose for a million of pictures. There were a lot of photographers, even so paparazzi expecting to take a snapshot of Piper's dad and Daniel, the new upcoming Broadway star. Annabeth and I posed together for only a couple of pictures which I knew Piper was going to give me later.

After the photos, we finally walked in the ballroom which was jaw-dropping luxuriously decorated. Definitely, the wedding planner gained his paycheck.

As soon as we entered, the live band stopped to announce the happy newlywed couple. Annabeth was by my arm and behind us, the Zhangs. We danced. Well, it was tradition. Piper cried when she danced with her dad. They looked happy. I danced with Piper after Daniel, her dad and Jake.

After the first dance, it was time for the toasts. Annabeth was sitting by my side at the main table, well Jake was there too. His phone ringed suddenly.

"I'm going to take the call" said Jake standing up and walking out of the room. For the first time in the whole day, we were completely alone.

"Are you nervous, Percy?" said Annabeth.

"No" I said and she didn't believe me, of course. I was sweating and I didn't know why.

"Just say what you say in mine. It was nice" said Annabeth.

"That wasn't what I really wanted to say" I said and Annabeth looked away "I wanted to say loud and clear how much I love you"

"Percy, we have talked about this" said Annabeth sadly.

"I know but seeing Piper so happy makes me want the same with you" I said. I wiped her tears "Sorry for saying it. I know it hurts you but I am not sorry for loving you"

"Percy…" said Annabeth and ran to the bathroom in tears. Calypso saw everything and ran behind Annabeth. I wanted to follow Annabeth but Piper's dad speech was almost over and it was my turn. I stood and suddenly I wasn't nervous anymore.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Percy Jackson, the best man, best friend of Piper. Well, Piper and I are more than just best friends" I stopped because people started to gasp and paparazzi were on me. Wrong words, definitely. The flashlights were blinding me "What I mean is that we are like brother and sister. There is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, Piper. I'm happy for you, well for both of you. When Piper told me she was getting married, I couldn't be happier for her. She deserves it all. Daniel, take care of her or else" I said throwing a little warning making some in the audience giggled. "Please, raise your glass and let's enjoy this beautiful romantic night. For Daniel and Piper" The audience yelled with their glasses for the happy couple and another roar of applauses made Piper leaned and kissed her husband.

Annabeth returned just in time for her to give her speech. Her eyes were puffy of crying in the bathroom. "Sorry. I needed a moment… I'm just so happy for both of you, Piper, Daniel. You are right now the example of true love. I wish for many happy years and at least one baby to play with mine" she said and people applauded.

As the party advanced, I danced with Piper a couple of songs. Hazel and Frank left early because of Emily Marie who was fussing and couldn't sleep with all the noise. Mom and Paul left right after midnight.

"So?" said Calypso as we were dancing a slow song.

"What?" I said confused.

"Annabeth?, you know, dummy" said Calypso raising her eyebrows. "I know what you told her" We had talked about Annabeth the last couple of months. She knew everything since we have no filter between us, just like Annabeth and I used to have.

"I don't know. I really don't think I should apologize for loving her" I said weakly. Calypso looked at me sadly and pulled me closer into a tight hug.

"You still made her cry" said Calypso. I heard her sigh and kissed my cheek.

After dancing with Calypso, I tried to talk to Annabeth but she managed to keep the distance between us as she walked from table to table taking to acquaintances and friends, well to everybody: Calypso, Chiron, Malcolm, Grover, Rachel, Mellie, Lou, etc, or she was sitting or dancing with Jake.

At the end of the party, Annabeth and Jake left right after Piper tossed the bouquet. Some cousin of Daniel caught it. I went back home feeling a little defeated since I couldn't talk to Annabeth.

The following morning, my mom and I walked to Annabeth's apartment. Hazel invited my mom for breakfast at the party and my mom dragged me in. I wasn't complaining. I wanted to see Frank, Hazel and of course Emily Marie.

"It was a great party last night" said my mom as we were walking up the stairs of Annabeth's apartment.

"Yes, it was" I said.

My mom knocked on the door and there was silence inside.

"I think we are too early" said my mom "Maybe we should come later"

"Probably" I said and turned to the stairs when the door opened.

Hazel had her hair like a bird nest. She looked like she didn't sleep last night and Emily Marie was in her arms.

"Good morning" said Hazel yawing.

"Good morning" we replied. My mom immediately grabbed little Emily Marie in her arms kissing her head and cheeks.

"Is everybody up?" said my mom.

"Just me and Emily Marie. Frank is still sleeping, I still don't know how and…" said Hazel and suddenly there was banging and muffled screams inside the apartment.

By instinct, my hand went to my pocket where Riptide was and said loudly "What's that?"

"That's… Jake and Annabeth, probably destroying the headboard" said Hazel rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" said my mom blushing. My brain took some seconds to understand until she said "Pregnancy hormones!" and I got it.

"I… will be back in one hour" I said blushing red. I really didn't want to hear them.

"Sure… you know, make it two" said Hazel biting her bottom lip and blushing red too.

"What?" I said confused.

Hazel raised her eyebrow and said "Believe me on this". I nodded awkwardly and feeling hotter.

"Go, son. I will stay" said Sally giggling.

"Breakfast, Sally?" said Hazel and my mom nodded.

"Gladly, maybe ear plugs too" said my mom giggling and they entered inside.

The last thing I heard before they closed the door was Hazel saying "Frank and I were like that on the sixth month. We broke a table…"

I didn't return. I didn't want to see their afterglow or their apologies full of Annabeth blushing and Jake grinning. I went back to my apartment, grabbed my sneakers and ran for two hours, just trying to forget what I heard.

My mom came back until it was really late in the afternoon, almost night. She stayed the whole day with them. She brought me some pictures and told me that everybody was expecting me to come back.

I called Hazel the following morning before they went back home. They plane was at 2 pm. Hazel and I talked for over one hour, then I talked to Frank who made jokes about Jake and Annabeth putting them to shame. Apparently, both couples started a silly competition of who was more… loving at each other. I definitely didn't want to hear that.

"I'm going now" said Frank "Annabeth, talk to him. I have to go to the store or we will be late… See ya, man"

Then there was a lot of silence and I heard her voice again saying "Hi, Percy. We missed you yesterday"

"Sorry. I just remembered that I had a lot of work to do, you know, college. I already told Hazel about how is school and stuff" I said.

"Great. About the night of the wedding…" said Annabeth.

I interrupted her saying "I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you"

"I say the same about yesterday. I knew you were coming but… well, you know. I'm sorry" said Annabeth. I could picture here blushing.

"So are we okey?" I said.

"Yes, I think so. Piper called. She was definitely surprised about Paris. Thanks for telling Piper about Miami" said Annabeth. It was Daniel's plan all along to fool Piper and surprise her. "However, she is a little mad at us since she must buy a lot of winter clothes"

I rolled my eyes amused by the idea of Piper shopping in Paris, every most Aphrodite's girls dream.

"Well, it was your idea to make her pack only bikinis and shorts" I said and we laughed.

"It was the only way to fool her" said Annabeth. "Did you have fun at the wedding?"

"Yes, it was fun, though I missed dancing with you" I said.

"Yeah, me too" said Annabeth "I have to go. There is someone knocking at the door. There must Jake and Frank coming back. They probably forgot something. See you"

"See ya" I hung up and I started doing in my school work. I was really behind because of the wedding and stuff.


End file.
